


Portals Are Unreliable

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: The Once and Future Alien [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arthur Just Wants Everything To Be Normal Again, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Is It Time Travel, Kara does not approve, Kara does not like camping, Kara's Collection of Pets, Magic, Medieval Medicine, Medieval Social Norms, Multi, Obscure Arthurian Tidbits, Or Is It World Jumping, That Is Probably Reincarnation, What Would J'onn J'onzz Do?, Wonder Woman references, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: After helping with the Dominator invasion, Kara's trip home didn't go as planned. Now, stuck in some sort of medieval hell scape without potstickers or her friends; Kara has to find a way home. Only problem is that she doesn't even know exactly where or when she is. The only way to survive and get home is to ask herself, What Would J'onn J'onzz Do? Problem is, he wouldn't run around being a hero, he'd blend in. So what to do when she finds herself in Camelot where things are dangerous, and people need to be protected?





	1. The Witch Finder

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will probably update once a week or so because the chapters are really long. Not to mention I seriously need to get back to drafting some of my collaborative stuff with Mouse. But I hope you guys enjoy!

Day 1

Kara had been moving between worlds when it’d happened. It was like something hooked her behind the navel and pulled. She’d just seen the inside of her apartment and then the world had spun. It was like she could see her apartment being unmade. Mirage like versions of herself and her friends moving about, and then the previous tenants, the ones before them, the building itself being unbuilt. She tried to force herself out of the portal but she was powerless to generate thrust. Fighting she watched as national city seemed to run backwards. What she could see was moving faster and faster as it seemed to pick up speed. 

There was no air for her to breath, so she was unable to call out for help. And then the tug strengthened and she realized she was no longer near National City. Struggling she watched woods and ocean and more woods and then it was just a blur of colors. And then she was toppling out. She crashed into the ground forcing the air out of her lungs as she the ground cracked below her. 

It took Kara a long while to push herself up and to take a look around. Everything ached and hurt. Blinking the dust from her crash away she stared at where she’d landed. There were trees, great old ones. The air was crisp and clear...it was disorienting after having been in a city. Climbing out of the small crater she’d landed in she began to look around. She didn’t know where she was, she couldn’t hear familiar sounds. Panicking she floated up looking around. But all she could see for miles was more trees.

////

Morgana had been jittery since the druids had confirmed her fears that she had magic. It was both a blessing and a curse to understand what she was. Her throat felt tight with fear as Uther announced he was summoning the Witchfinder. It was just a single peasant woman seeing a bit of smoke that looked to be a horse. But after the troll it seemed Uther wasn’t taking chances with magic in the city. 

What he didn’t know was that a witch was behind him, his ward. Hiding her fingers under the folds of her dress she tried to prevent the trembling from revealing herself. She had been his ward long enough to know it would not save her from his hatred of magic should the Witchfinder discover her. How many had she seen burned alive in the courtyard? So many begging for mercy, pleading their innocence. But none were spared for fear of the possibility of magic running through their veins. Yet here she was, someone he had promised to protect, but that would mean nothing if he knew that magic ran through her. 

Her eyes flickered up as the great doors into the hall opened once more. A part of her half expected the Witchfinder to come striding in even as the pronouncement came to an end. Instead it was something almost as unbelievable. It was a knight, which wasn’t in and of itself remarkable at all, they were in a castle. The halls and city were full of knights. This particular knight was wearing a great red cape, a slightly different shade than those worn by the knights of Camelot. Shining plate armor over immaculately kept chainmail. There was a shield slung over the knight’s back with a blue leather strip. In fact all of the fabric visible was either a navy blue or red. All in all nothing more than a cleaner than average knight, except for one important fact; the knight was a woman.

She had golden hair spilling down her back. If that wasn’t enough of a clue, her face was clearly feminine and even with the armor there was a certain shape to her that made it impossible to deny. Morgana had to blink to reassure herself she wasn’t seeing things in her waking hours as well now. But still the woman strode forward before bowing in front of Uther. “Your Grace.” 

Morgana quickly turned to see Uther’s reaction. Surely he would be furious at this breach of protocol. Instead he clapped his hands. “Welcome, I’ve been expecting you Ser Zorel.” 

The woman straightened. “Thank you for your invitation to court.” 

“You’re arrival is fortuitous as it turns out. I am grateful King Marcomer across the channel was willing to relieve you of your oaths to him.” Uther sounded truly pleased with this knights arrival. Morgana shared a confused look with Gwen and Arthur before looking back to the woman. She did know of Marcomer, he wasn’t exactly an ally but there was some trade between their kingdoms. His color was blue not red however which made this lady knight even more of an enigma. 

“I am pleased to be here, and I am glad that my arrival is fortuitous to your court. But I was relieved of no oaths, I swore only to serve his grace King Marcomer for so long as I dwelled in his kingdom.” The woman said in a clear voice. 

Arthur spoke from his throne, clearly as confused as Morgana was. “Father, who is this person?” 

“Ah,” Uther stepped back while opening his arm out to including the woman. “This is Ser Zorel of Themyscira, the greatest knight of King Marcomer, king of the Frank’s kingdom. She is also the only female knight in the known world. Her prowess in the far eastern and southern kingdoms has spread wide and far. When I heard whispers of her existence I sent enquiries and then an invitation. She will be serving as a personal guard to the Lady Morgana. As a woman she will be able to better protect my dear ward.” 

Morgana sucked in a breath. Closer scrutiny when she was already on the brink of breaking under the weight of magic would not help. “Is this truly necessary?” 

Uther turned facing her, his face concerned and firm. “Of course, with witchcraft in the city, constant attacks on all fronts. Yes, your safety must be protected.” Turning back to the court he spoke. “Now, Ser Zorel will you swear to serve the kingdom of Camelot so long as you live within her borders?” 

The knight clasped a hand over her chest firmly and lowered her head. “I swear.” 

“And do you swear to protect the Lady Morgana with your very life, so long as you live inside these borders?” He continued. 

“I swear.” The woman said, her eyes lifted up towards Morgana. Something flickered across her face before being hidden as quickly as it had come. 

“Father?” Arthur asked sounding deeply confused. A common problem for him she found herself thinking uncharitably. Her mouth twitching up at it nonetheless. The day she stopped being amused by Arthur was the day she died.

Uther turned. “See to it that Ser Zorel is given lodging near Lady Morgana and is introduced into your forces.” He seemed to remember something as he returned his attention to the knight. “And Ser Zorel, anything I or my forces can do in your search for the magic user you seek will be given to you.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Ser Zorel dipped her head. 

Morgana could barely keep her entire self from shaking like a leaf. Her new guard would not be constrained by those small measures the knights of Camelot had to give her out of her dignity as a lady. Which was obviously why Uther had requested the woman. Afterall it would be the only reason for him to accept such a break in tradition. And this woman was searching for a magic user. Oh gods she was going to be found, and she would be burned at the stake just like all the others. 

////

“M’lady.” Ser Zorel bowed to her, her brow crinkled as she cocked her head to one side slightly. “Are you alright?” 

Morgana spun from her window, her heart beating wildly in her chest at the presence of the woman. “Ser Zorel, you startled me.” She barely eased at Gwen’s gentle hand on her elbow in comfort. 

“I’m sorry, and you may call me Kara if you like. It still feels odd to be called Ser Zorel, even if it is my title.” The woman shifted somewhat awkwardly, something like hope in her face as she focused on her completely. 

She had to pull herself together, her fear alone was going to get her caught. Swallowing thickly she hid the shaking in her hands once more. If this knight was going to allow her any privacy she needed the woman to not be on her guard around her. But encouraging any bond between them would give the woman far too much access and chance to notice her magic. “You are to be my guard not my friend.” 

“As you wish, M’lady.” The woman gave her a soft smile. She looked over at Gwen. “And you are? I’m afraid I don’t know anyone here yet.” 

Gwen curtsied. “Gwen Ser, I’m the Lady Morgana’s maid.” 

Kara moved an armored hand back as if to push something up her face only to fall away at it’s absence. Which was..odd. “You don’t need to curtsy to me, and it’s Kara, please.” 

For the first time since the knight had entered the great hall Morgana eased slightly. At least she wasn’t a git; who would make her life hell with propriety. “Was there something you wanted?” 

“Oh right.” Zorel fell into a more formal position. “I wished to inform you I have been assigned quarters at the base of the staircase to your chambers. If you need anything you, either of you are more than welcome to disturb me at any hour. My shift as your guard won’t begin formally till tomorrow, but I thought I should let you know.” 

“Thank you for your consideration then.” Morgana gave a pointed look. “But my maid and I were attending to my dresses before you entered.” 

“Of course.” Kara dipped her head. “I’ll take my leave then.” 

As the door closed Gwen turned to her. “Well she doesn’t seem too bad at least.” 

“For now.” Morgana let her eyes fall back to the courtyard, where the pyres would be built once the Witchfinder arrived.

////

Gwen knew it was a guilty pleasure, but she did enjoy watching the knights spar occasionally. But today she was more eager than usual. After all, the new lady knight would be training with the others for the first time today. She was also curious to see if she could get a closer look at the woman’s armor. It was clearly beautifully made, her curiosity was killing her to get a proper chance to examine it. 

The bucket of water she was walking with to Merlin’s side was her excuse for coming to see the event. She smiled as she saw the larger than normal crowd. It seemed she wasn’t the only servant to have the idea. Sidling up to Merlin she took a pointed look around. “Training field is full today.” 

“Yeah!” Merlin looked like he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Gwen looked at him amused. “Hoping to see Arthur knocked down by a girl then?” 

“Yup” Her friend unrepentantly admitted with his usual grin. 

She looked at him, something was slightly off about his tone. If she hadn’t of been friends with him for as long as she had she doubted she’d have noticed. “Merlin, are you alright?” 

“Me? Of course I’m alright.” His eyes darted about contradicting his words however. 

She let herself fall serious. The brief reprieve of the new knight had been welcome, but it didn’t change the threat that was hanging over all their heads. “How many do you think will be burned when the Witchfinder arrives?”

Merlin stiffened, his face looking pained. “We’ll have to do what we can to not let anyone get arrested.” 

“And if it turns out like my father?” She asked, the memory of his death, for false charges of sorcery, flashed through her mind. “What then? If Uther has killed so many who were innocent, how many will die when someone who’s job it is to find them comes?” 

“I don’t know.” Merlin looked crushed under the weight of it all. 

“Isn’t there anything Gaius can do?” Gwen asked desperately. Just the threat of the Witchfinder coming and the halls had been buzzing all morning with fear. Articles of clothing, small possessions, anything that had a pattern that could remotely be thought to be of magical origin were being burnt. She’d seen the cook burning an apron with weaving patterns that looked slightly like the symbols of the druids; if you tilted your head and squinted just right. 

He seemed to jerk slightly. “Look, they’re starting.” 

Gwen let the conversation end. She focused on the moment, her fears could be dealt with later. There was increased murmuring as Ser Zorel unsheathed her sword turning to face Sir Leon. Gwen noted that the sword was well made, but she was proud that it wasn’t as well made as the swords her father had forged. At least, to her eye it appeared so.

She watched as the two knights approached each other, seemingly measuring each other up. Sir Leon attached first, with an easy strike meant to prod at his opponent. Gwen watched fascinated as they fell into a series of strikes before Ser Zorel had her sword at his throat, his sword crashing into the dirt. 

The crowd let out surprised sounds of shock. Gwen watched as the lady knight lowered her sword with a friendly smile. “Well fought. You’re as impressive as the stories told.” 

Leon ducked grabbing his sword and readjusting his grip. “Another bout?” 

“Of course!” She grinned happily. 

Gwen watched in amusement and awe as the woman fought as an equal to the other knights. In the end Arthur was the only one able to make her concede, and even then it had been a near thing. She frowned slightly, there’d been a moment when she could have sworn Ser Zorel had purposely allowed Arthur to shove her back and off balance. But that couldn’t be right. The Witchfinder’s imminent arrival was making her see things. 

Shaking her head she headed over to Morgana’s new guard with the bucket of water. Seeing as the knights were taking a water break it seemed now was as good a time as any to get to know the woman better. Afterall, they’d be seeing a lot of each other in the future. “Ser knight.” 

Ser Zorel looked up at her beaming. “Gwen, it’s Kara please.” 

“Very well, Kara. Do you want some water? I’m sure you’re exhausted after the sparring so far.” Gwen put the oddities out of her mind. She was a lady knight, of course there were oddities, it would take time for her to learn them.

Kara smiled at her accepting the water. “Thank you, you’re very kind.” She happily splashed water up over her face. “Is the Lady Morgana to come and watch the event today?” 

Gwen shook her head and winced slightly at the mention of Morgana. “The lady has night terrors many nights. She won’t be joining us in the yard after one.” 

“I see. Is there anything that helps her with them?” The knight had concern etched into her features. 

“Gaius has a potion delivered to her to help her sleep that helps.” Gwen informed her, afterall no one needed Merlin getting roughed up because he was making a delivery. “Merlin or Gaius will bring a vile to her every night.” 

Kara nodded. “Night terrors are not cured by potions though.” There was a knowing edge to her voice. 

Gwen looked at the knight curiously. “You have experience with night terrors?” 

“They’re why I don’t sleep.” Kara shifted back suddenly. “I mean don’t sleep a lot, because of course I sleep, everyone has to sleep.” 

“You could request Gaius make some for you as well?” Gwen suggested concerned, no one deserved to suffer how the lady Morgana suffered. 

Kara shook her head. “No, it wouldn’t do anything for me. Or well..you know best to be aware all the time. Guard duty and all that.” 

Gwen stared at the woman carefully. There was something just...off about her. But at the same time she seemed kind. “If I may ask, where was your armor made?” 

“Oh, Themyscira. The blacksmith Sarah works wonders with metal. Though I believe her apprentice may have taken over for a while now. She had just found out she was pregnant with her fifth child when I left.” Kara leaned in with a playful smile. “I happen to have it on good authority she’s having twins this time.” 

“The blacksmith in your home is a woman? Are all the warriors women then as well?” Gwen asked fascinated. She’d never heard of such a thing before, but here was a woman knight. 

Kara shook her head. “No, though I’m not the only one. Themyscira is home to the lost. It’s a small island off the coast of Greece. Many refugees of wars, famine, marriage, purges, any hardship of the like have come. We have built a city to be proud of I believe.” 

“Are you one of those refugees to have found home there Ser?” Gwen asked curiously. 

“My first home was burnt, my second taken from me. Themyscira is...it’s a place I may return when I have need of shelter.” The knight reached over and picked up her sword that had been resting against a log. “Do you have an interest in smithing?” 

“Yes, my father was the royal smith here in Camelot.” Gwen said, her fingers itching to touch the sword the woman was holding. 

Kara held out the hilt. “Here, I’m sure you’re a better judge than I then.” 

Gwen reached out taking the hilt. Her hands brushed against the knights as she took the hilt. Something was off she thought, though she wasn’t sure quite what. Pushing that thought aside she swung the sword testing it’s balance. “It’s a beautiful sword, well used as well. Though I believe we have better here.” 

“Just don’t let Sarah hear you say that if you ever visit Themyscira.” Kara said with a pleased sounding laugh as she accepted the sword back. 

Gwen made it a point to grab the woman’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Kara squeezed her hand back before sheathing her sword and heading back to where the men were preparing to continue training. 

A deep frown settled on Gwen’s face. At a concerned look from Arthur she plastered on a smile and nodded to him that she was alright before turning and heading in. She’d been right though, something was very wrong about that Ser Zorel. Her hands didn’t have calluses. She’d never met a knight, servant, or laborer of any kind that had the hands of a lady. Even Morgana had calluses from her sword work. And Morgana was attentive to use creams and gloves to protect her hands.

That wasn’t all either. Now that she thought about it, Kara hadn’t been sweating when she’d come over for water. The men had been sweating after the sparring, the woman should have been as well. It gave credence to her suspicion that she’d thrown her match against Arthur. No, something wasn’t right about this knight and she was going to find out what. 

////

Morgana hated embroidery, but it was useful for the task of giving herself something to do; other than watch the sun as she waited for news of the Witchfinder’s arrival. The door to her room was opened and she didn’t bother to look up at the changing of the guards. Though she did pause realizing that the knight taking the duty would be her new knight, Ser Zorel. “Tell me Ser, why do you have only a large ‘S’ embossed onto your shield and affixed to your tunics?” 

The knight cleared her throat. “It’s the symbol of my family. We did not speak the same language there as here. It is the letter ‘El’, it represents hope.” 

“You speak as if your language is lost?” Morgana looked up at the knight. She wasn’t in armor as it was a peaceful day. Instead she was wearing a light blue jacket over a white, high collared shirt. Her hair was held up in a truly intricate braid. 

Ser Zorel’s face was solome. “It is.”

Morgana almost pushed, but then decided not to. Afterall, she understood keeping things private. Instead she decided to change the subject. “Tell me Ser, do you embroider?” 

The knight blinked and then looked a touch embarrassed. “No, I always thought it looked fun to learn though.” 

“Well come sit, I’ll teach you.” She found herself offering. 

“Really?” She looked at her brightly. “That’s very kind of you.” 

“Yes well, get over here before I change my mind.” Morgana picked up a new hoop and began to plot a complicated pattern. Afterall, she wasn’t going to make it easy on the woman. It didn’t matter if she was oddly sad and happy at the same time. Or even interesting. She was still the most likely person after Gwen to discover her magic and send her to the pyre for it. 

It was nearly the dinner hour when Morgana realized she’d been having fun. Kara was a kind person and was happy to continue to try no matter how many mistakes she made. There was a sadness to her that tugged at the edges and Morgana had enjoyed watching that sorrow dissipate as the woman struggled to try and sew a flower. She was hiding her smile behind her hand when the castle bells rang. 

Morgana stood, her embroidery falling to the floor as she stepped quickly to the window. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she saw the caged cart of the Witchfinder rolling into the courtyard. A single day, the man hadn’t given them time to prepare at all. She could feel her magic, or what she assumed was her magic burning inside her, fighting to be let out as her terror mounted. 

////

Terror had filled the castle. Even the air felt heavy and damp, the wait before the storm. What had begun as a single woman seeing a horse in the smoke had turned into a dozen tales of magic within the walls of the city. Morgana wished she could lock herself in her chambers and hide away her fear and magic. But she’d been summoned to the dungeons to be questioned by the Witchfinder, he’d even arrested Gaius. Gaius! The silent presence of Ser Zorel at her back added to her fear. What the Witchfinder did not see surely the knight would. 

Passing the cells she caught a glance at Gaius in his cell. He was in nothing but his night gown, showing the signs of torture. The gaunt look, the dark circles, the filth from the cell sticking to him, all told a disturbing story. As he fell out of sight she ripped her gaze to away and saw that her knight’s jaw was clenched so hard the tendons in her neck stood out. Morgana wondered if it was hate of magic that made her so angry. Would the woman strike her down first if she discovered her magic? How silly it had been to teach the woman embroidery and to think that perhaps she wasn’t so bad if she was to have a guard with her at all times.

She didn’t have long to think as they entered the large chamber used for questioning the accused. Her eyes couldn’t help but spot the instruments of torture hanging about the dark and damp walls. Morgana almost startled out of her skin at the touch of a hand on her back guiding her to the chair. Reluctantly she accepted the prompt sitting down to wait. It was...it was something that she was not left alone in this chamber. The feel of where Kara’s hand was clenched on the back of the chair, her knuckles brushing against her shoulder ever so slightly, was both reassuring and terrifying. Every sound was a cry of accusation and she wished with all her heart she’d never discovered her magic. 

Morgana was jittery as she watched the Witchfinder enter the room holding a large metal collar. She could easily tell it was not meant for a dog. The bolts screwed to the sides made her break out into a cold sweat. Hopefully none would see what this place was doing to her, as he hooked it to a chain from which other instruments of pain were hung. 

He ignored her, instead looking at her knight. “I asked to speak to the Lady Morgana, alone.” 

“And I was assigned to protect her. As such it is my duty to remain by her side. I will not interfere in your questions. But I will not leave this room without her or a direct order from the king.” Kara’s voice was hard and unflinching. 

Morgana stared at shock between the two as they held a battle of wills. Finally, the Witchfinder seemed to decide to drop the matter. “I will speak to the King about this.” Turning his attention to her he dropped down into the chair across from her. “Now my lady, There’s no need to be worried, I won’t detain for you long. There’s just a small detail I wish to clarify.” He chuckled humorlessly. 

She stared at the wooden table in horror, avoiding eye contact. How many witches and warlocks had heard that sound, these false words before being dragged to the stake? Aredian the Witchfinder was the stuff of nightmares for the innocent. As a witch there were no words for how terrified she was. There was a slight nudge on her shoulder blade. Morgana was reassured she wasn’t alone with this man. Her knight wouldn’t allow her to be harmed so long as there was no proof of magic. There couldn’t be any proof. She knew almost nothing of magic. She only hoped she could keep the buzzing under her skin inside of herself; so long as she was in front of these two beings. But she felt gratitude that Kara had not left her with this foul man. 

“Now it is true, is it not,” Aredian continued casually as if he could not see the terror she was sure was radiating from her person. “That you have received treatment for nightmares?” 

Just speaking would be too much. Quickly she nodded her head. 

He made a humming sound of acknowledgment. “And it was Gaius the court physician who administered these treatments, these potions?” He pulled a piece of parchment out of his stacks of the things and picked up his quill from the ink well. 

She was barely capable of whispering out her answer. “yes.” 

“I’m sorry, could you speak up?” He tapped one ear. 

It was like getting over a hill but she managed an audible answer. “Yes.”

“Thank you. Now you may go.” He smiled without his eyes at her, easily dismissing her. 

Under any other circumstances she would have been infuriated that some small minded man had dragged her down into the dungeons just to ask a stupid question. But the all encompassing relief that he wasn’t onto her, that she wasn’t destined for the stake washed any irritation away. Instead she practically leapt from the chair heading for the door and freedom from the dungeons. She’d only made it halfway to the door when his voice stopped her. 

“You don’t happen to know what was in those potions, I suppose?” He asked casually, too casually. 

Halting she looked over her shoulder in confusion, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. “Oh, no.” She shook her head while smiling trying to brush it off with as close to humor as she could summon. 

“No, of course not.” He continued with his fake geniality. “You’re not a physician after all.” He laughed as if he’d told some great joke. 

She let out an attempt at a laugh, but it came out as more of a strangled exhale fighting to get past her teeth, trapped in a smile. Morgana made it a whole step before he spoke again. 

His voice lost some of its geniality and that scared her and relieved her. He was playing a game with her and she feared she wasn’t just a pawn in his search. “So for all you know, these potions could be magical. Your dreams, the product of an enchanted elixir?”

Fear swirled in her stomach, but Gaius was her friend, he’d helped her. She couldn’t lie to save herself at his expense. “I had these dreams before the treatment.” There was a breathless quality to her voice that made her want to cringe. 

“But these dreams, have they gotten better or worse, since Gaius started treating you?” He asked following a thread of thought that scared her. 

With him staring at her, like he could see all, she knew she couldn’t lie. Her eyes stung from dryness, from the tears she’d shed the night before. Her skin prickled, alight just waiting for something to grab at her. “Worse.” 

He nodded before pronouncing his thoughts. “As I thought.” There was a long pause where she didn’t dare move. “Thank you, you’ve been most helpful.”

She finally left the room, the door creaking shut behind her. As it shut her legs wanted to give out from beneath her, but she also wished to run from this dark place for the sun and the light of the upper castle. But there was no sun waiting for her, just clouds and thick air that was cold despite it’s weight. Morgana was startled at a thick, warm, weight being dropped around her shoulders. Looking behind her she saw the grim faced knight. Her eyes narrowed, and brow crinkled.

“Here, you look cold.” Kara stepped around in front of her carefully fastened the clasp of her cape at her throat and gently ensuring that the fabric was covering her shoulders. “That man knows nothing, he’s fishing for answers. You won’t become collateral damage in his witch hunt.” 

In that moment she felt nothing but exhaustion and oddly relief. It was a false promise of protection. Her knight would turn on her at the first sign of magic, but in this moment she let herself soak up the warmth of the cape and the support. “Thank you for not leaving me with him.” 

“Never, I promise.” Kara assured her before stepping to the side, allowing her to continue out of the dungeons. 

////

Morgana’s night had been filled with dreams of fire and condemnation. She’d barely rested, fitfully tossing and turning. By the time she appeared in court she knew she looked like death warmed over. Still, the idea of not knowing what was happening was worse than having to set eyes on Aredian’s foul face. 

The presence of Gwen in the hall was reassuring. Her maid servant was loyal, her friend. A voice whispered inside of her head that that wouldn’t last if she knew she had magic. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately her thoughts were distracted by Aredian marching into the hall, Gaius dragged behind him, bracketed by guards. 

It made her want to be sick, bile rising in the back of her throat; as she watched a man she saw as an uncle humiliated in such a way. She desperately wished to help, but there was nothing to be done. Uther would not listen when it came to magic. So she sat by as Gaius confessed to crimes he surely had not committed. Aredian smirking down at his withered old frame, like breaking the kind old man was something to be proud of. 

Morgana had to turn her eyes away, sorrow pulling at her. She was too lose yet another person she loved because of this. Aredian had set his trap, and he’d caught Gaius in it. Gaius who healed, and listened. She was numb as she listened to Uther pronounce the sentence of death, turning away from his betrayal of his friend and advisor. She was sick, that as she watched Gaius be dragged from the room, she also felt relief that it wasn’t her. And then Merlin was lunging forward calling Aredian a liar. 

Finally Arthur stood, grabbing his manservant and hauling him out of the room, his cries still audible as they left. Morgana looked to Gwen praying her other friend was not as foolish as Merlin. Merlin who knew how to find druids, Merlin who knew she had magic. 

////

From her window Morgana had a perfect view of the courtyard where the rolling cage for the condemned sat. Her friend, a man as close to family as she had, would be dragged to the stake in that cage like some kind of animal in the morning. And she would have to watch it. Watch it like she’d been forced to watch hundreds before him. How long since she’d learned that her pleading to Uther would change nothing? 

“I have a few more questions for you.” 

Morgana spun finding Aredian far too close. He was in her personal space looking down at her like he could see beneath her skin. Terror shook her as she realized he’d been able to sneak up on her like that, in her private rooms. How would she even be able to answer, when her terror left her voiceless? 

A hand grabbed Aredian by the shoulder ripping him away several feet back and away from her. The furious blue eyes of Ser Zorel bore into him as she stepped between the two of them. Morgan realized distantly that she hadn’t seen her out of armor before. She was wearing a simple blue tunic and brown trousers. It was odd, even when not on duty she wore men’s clothing. 

Kara’s voice was firm and commanding despite not being loud. “What do you think you’re doing in here?” 

Aredian straightened his jerkin while glaring at the knight. “Fulfilling my duty, as I suggest you do yours by returning to your post, knight.” He practically spat her title. 

“This is my post.” Kara crossed her arms, her surprisingly broad shoulders squaring up. “And I’m sure the King would like to hear how his Witchfinder with no title, was found alone, at night, in his Ward’s rooms. After attempting to be alone with her in the dungeons earlier today.” 

“You suggest-”

“I do.” Kara stepped closer into the man’s space. “Now get out. You can ask her ladyship your questions in the morning as is proper or I’ll throw you out myself.” 

Her stepped closer, their chests almost brushing. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Watch me.” Kara dropped her hands from where they were crossed and shoved him back a step. 

Morgana watched in awe as Aredian was forced to give a final glare and leave, slamming the door behind him. She couldn’t help it, she was just wound so tight. The buzzing under her skin had been getting worse all day, and as she let herself breathe out some of it escaped. Even as her back hit the wall behind her the vase of flowers on her table exploded. 

Spinning round Kara stared at her wide eyed and Morgana broke. There was no explaining that, Aredian was onto her, Ser Zorel knew, she couldn’t escape. It was over. Her legs gave out as she shook her head, sobs breaking free. As she hit the ground she pulled knees up to herself and hugged them close. Her shaking finally breaking free. Her panic and fear finally overwhelmed her, the sounds of wind and breaking objects barely registered. 

Then hands were on her shoulders and she screamed. Her fingers digging into herself as she recoiled into the wall. Her nightmares made life. The very air felt too thin, she was unable to get it to her lungs. She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to die. Words began tumbling out of her mouth as she rocked back and forth. “I don’t want to die, I just want to be good, I won’t hurt anyone, I just want to be good.” And then she didn’t have enough air in her lungs and the darkness claimed her. 

////

Gwen panicked when she bumped into Ser Zorel outside of Gaius’s quarters. The knight couldn’t know what she and Merlin planned? Would the knight help? She didn’t know and they needed more than just to prove that the belladonna petals were what had caused the witnesses to ‘see’ magic. So she stood in the way of the knight. She didn’t think they had, but she was if anyone caught onto the evidence she and Merlin found they could be silenced before they brought it to the king. “Ser.” 

“Gwen.” Kara’s eyes were bright and focused. “I was looking for you.” 

“Me, how can I help?” Gwen took in the causal men’s clothing the woman wore. She wasn’t on duty at the moment. So it wasn’t Morgana. 

Kara flicked her eyes over her shoulder before pulling them to the side and out of sight. “Aredian attempted to question Morgana again tonight. I believe he wishes to entrap her.” 

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. She knew how close Morgana was to breaking from the stress. While she didn’t know what exactly had been weighing on her lady since the Druids she knew that nothing good could come of the woman breaking for a shark like Aredian. “Attempted?” 

“I threw him out.” Kara’s eyes flashed. “He’s been walking around scaring everyone into doing exactly what he wants. We can’t let him entrap anyone else.” 

“You think Gaius isn’t guilty? Why?” Gwen took a second look at the knight. She was full of a nervous energy. 

Kara looked at her in disbelief. “You mean besides confessing to only vague ‘sorcery’ and to the spells that the witnesses saw? None of the magic served any purpose. Something isn’t right about all of this.” 

“He’s a fraud.” Gwen blurted out. “The witnesses were given a drug that made them hallucinate. We can prove it.” 

Kara focused on her silently for a moment before nodding. “I’ll take care of and protect Morgana tonight and tomorrow morning. Do whatever you need to do. I’ll cover for you.” 

“Can you do hair?” Gwen asked in disbelief. 

There was a pause as Kara pointed to her intricately braided hair pointedly. “I can assist her in getting ready for a single morning. But we need to get rid of Aredian before he gets his claws into her.” 

Gwen stared at the knight for a long moment. She didn’t trust her, there was something not right about the woman. But she wasn’t the immediate threat. Nodding she decided. She would help Merlin tonight, tomorrow if they were successful she could worry about Ser Zorel. “Alright.”

////

Morgana woke up to the sound of birds and a beam of sunlight on her face. Her mattress was soft beneath her, her blankets over the top of her. She stared at the canopy above her bed, before closing her eyes and reopening them. When her view remained the same she felt herself melt in relief, it had been a nightmare. She was safe, her magic was hidden. Sitting up she froze. There sitting in a chair that was leaning against the wall sat Ser Zorel, her eyes closed and head tilted back. 

She opened and closed her mouth. Taking in the room she saw that several pieces of ceramic were missing, including the flower pot. Her curtains were completely gone, hence the sunlight shining into her face while she slept. The curtains about her bed were gone as well, only the canopy remained. Also she didn’t think she’d seen the room this clean before in all her days. Carefully, she rose from her bed and realized she was in the same dress she’d been wearing the night before. 

Everything pointed to...well it pointed to Ser Zorel hiding the signs of her magic, protecting her from the law. At the very least she had yet to be dragged to the dungeon. Looking out the window she could see it was early yet. Gwen wouldn’t be in for an hour at least. Morgana pulled her screen out and carefully changed into a more comfortable dress. It was a simply cut purple gown. The laces were in the front allowing her to go without summoning Gwen to assist her. 

By the time she’d changed, poured herself a glass of water from a new metal pitcher, into a new metal cup. She drank her water and brushed her hair she till knew that time was up. Stepping forward she grasped the knights shoulder and shook gently. As Ser Zorel moved she backed up quickly putting as much space between them as possible. 

Ser Zorel opened her eyes, blinking slightly adjusting to the light. There was a lack of sleep in her motions as she stretched that led Morgana to suspect the woman hadn’t been asleep at all. “Good morning my lady.” 

“Morgana.” She corrected automatically before wincing slightly. This may be her one chance to beg for her life, correcting the knight wasn’t going to help. “I...why am I here?” 

“It’s your room?” Zorel cocked her head to the side looking at her in confusion. “Where else would you be?” 

“The dungeon?” Morgana straightened her gown with her fidgety hands. “You saw...you saw me use magic.” 

Ser Zorel didn’t move just looking at her with an unfathomable expression. Finally the woman leaned forward in her chair, though she made no move to stand. “I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw last night.” 

“Why? You don’t...you do not know me, what do you want in exchange.” She shuddered at the thought of what could be asked of her. 

“Nothing.” The woman looked incredibly tired for a long while. “You don’t deserve to be afraid in your own home because of something like magic. I...I’ve always wanted to help people, be a hero, what would turning you in do? It’s wrong, and I wouldn’t do that to anyone. When I was younger I would have been disgusted by some of the things I’ve done, lives I’ve taken, but I’m not a monster. I would never let you be taken to the pyre. I swear it, your secret is safe with me.” 

A hand rose to her mouth to stifle a sob of relief. Morgana could barely comprehend it. She sat down on the edge of her bed. “I don’t understand. Why?” 

Zorel, Kara pushed some of her golden hair behind her ear. “Well it’s the right thing to do. And I didn’t technically swear to uphold the law of Camelot, only to serve Camelot.” She winked at her with playful smile. “Personally I think Camelot is a better place with you in it.”

“You must want something?” Morgana asked as she relaxed marginally. She doubted the woman before her meant her harm which was..it was novel. 

Kara laughed lightly. “Nope, well I suppose if you could help me find a very powerful magic user I would be very greatful. But you don’t have to help me.” 

Morgana frowned slightly. “Why protect a magic user if you mean to hunt another down?” 

“I don’t want to find an incredibly powerful magic user to kill them.” Kara waved her arms slightly. “I want to find one for help.” 

It took a moment for that to sink in. “You want help from a magic user?” 

Kara nodded. “I want to go home, but I can’t without the aid of magic. Until I can find someone powerful enough to get me home I’m stuck. It doesn’t help that from what I can tell, a spell like the one I’d need doesn’t even exist. So my only option is to find someone who can do it with brute strength or who’s an expert spell caster.” She made a shrugging movement. “I’ve been finding and asking all across the continent but I can’t seem to find anyone capable of it. So I figured as crazy as the idea is that Camelot might be my best option. There’s something about the land here, there’s more magic than anywhere else. Not that I wouldn’t have helped you if you didn’t have magic. That surprised me honestly. Like I hadn’t expected that. Though maybe I should ask Merlin if he knows anything…” She drifted off into thought. 

“Merlin?” Morgana asked in surprise. This knight was just full of surprises it seemed. 

“Oh, I’d heard stories about how there was a powerful sorcerer named Merlin, but that doesn’t seem right. But then again, hiding behind powerful people is the best way to stay hidden.” She frowned seeming to add information together. 

She held up a hand. “Merlin doesn’t have magic. But why do you need magic to get home? I’ve heard of the city state of Themyscira. It’s isolationist sure but you shouldn’t have difficulty getting back there.” 

Kara shook her head looking incredibly sad. “The city of Themyscira isn’t my home. I helped build the city, offer refuge to those who couldn’t find it elsewhere. But it’s not where I’m from. I’m from..well I guess I’m from a different world.” 

Morgana stared at her. The woman couldn’t be serious...and how old was she? She looked like they were the same age. “You’re serious?” 

“Yes.” Kara nodded. “I owed a friend a debt. So when he asked for my help against invaders to his world I agreed. We won and when he returned me to my world, my home; something went wrong. I ended up here.” She flopped her arms uselessly. “I can’t travel between worlds, it’s not a power I have. I have no idea where I am; or I do know where I am in the sense of where in this world and when in this world I am. But this isn’t my world. There wasn’t this much magic in my world. Yet there were more beings with powers. It was just...different. Not a bad different!” She rushed to explain. “I mean it’s way cleaner here, and there are more forests! And you have magical creatures, I saw a unicorn you know! But you don’t have potstickers or pizza. Or tv..I miss tv. And my sister and friends are all back in my world.” 

Morgana couldn’t help it, she chuckled at the rambling mess her knight was turning into. How had she been afraid of this woman only a handful of minutes before she didn’t know. “So you came to the kingdom that kills magic users to find a magic user?”

“I already checked most other places with magical communities.” The knight defended with a pout. 

She arched a brow at the woman. “It takes years just to travel the major cities of the continent, let alone search them. How long have you been searching?” 

Kara stared down at her lap. “Twenty years.” 

The air got stuck in her throat at the weight of how the knight had pronounced the time. “How is that possible?” She breathed. 

Looking up through lashes impossibly sad eyes stared into her. “I don’t age.” 

“You don’t…” She gaped at the woman. 

Suddenly blue eyes glowed as she looked at her, with a bright light obscuring her pupils. “I’m not human.” A single hand rose pointing upwards. “I’m from the stars of another world. My people were known as Kryptonians. I am the last daughter of house El.” 

“Oh.” Morgana watched in rapt attention as the woman’s eyes returned to their blue color. That was...that was insanity. And yet, she believed her. Questions filled her mind all fighting to be the first to come out. A glance at the window told her that there wasn’t much time before Gwen returned. Which meant time was short and there important things to be addressed. The rest could come later. “Will you still be here tonight?” 

Kara nodded. “I won’t leave. If you tell Uther what I’ve told you of course I’ll be forced to leave.” 

“He’d kill you.” She bit the inside of her cheek at the predicament they were in. 

“Hey, it’s alright. No one knows that I’m different here except you. I’ll protect your secret as long as you allow me to. Even if this Witchfinder does discover you, I won’t let him harm you.” Kara said with conviction. “And even if I am discovered I doubt there is anything Uther has that could harm me. His swords won’t cut me, nor his fire burn me. You don’t need to worry about me Morgana, I promise.” 

////

Morgana found that when she wasn’t living in absolute fear of the man, watching the Witchfinder’s lies revealed filled her with nothing but pride in her friends. While she’d been terrified, Gwen and Merlin had gone and proved the man a fraud. She was proud of them as they laid out the evidence. Arthur even spoke as a voice of reason, refusing to let Aredian force his injustice to continue. 

It struck her as how fear had been the man’s power. He threatened, prodded, poked and worked until a person broke. How close had she come to breaking? Would she have lasted if he’d been able to question her the night before? Possibly, she had been terrified but confessing would have led to death. She’d had nothing to lose by lying. Her terror would have revealed her guilt, even if it hadn’t already. But with his fraud showing none would believe him if he accused her. 

She followed with the others as Merlin, supported by Arthur, demanded that Aredian’s room be searched. Kara had stepped back letting the royals and the searchers to ransack the room. She still felt a security in having Kara to her back. Even if the woman was standing just outside the door. 

Morgana couldn’t keep the surprised glee from her face as the cupboard was opened, dozens of amulets falling out. All nearly identical to the one that had condemned Gaius. The evidence hadn’t stopped there. Aredian hadn’t even been able to defend himself without coughing up a toad. It was disgusting to see, but the wave of relief as the man was revealed was too great for her to feel any pity for him. He’d burned hundreds and she couldn’t find much regret that he would burn as well. And then he’d grabbed her. 

Uther spoke slowly as he held his sword out. “Aredian, think carefully about what you are doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive.” 

Morgana could smell the man’s soap and the accelerant from the pyre on him. It was sickening. The knife at her throat kept her still, his grip iron, surely bruising her arm. But she could see Kara’s eyes locked on her from where she’d darted into the room the moment she’d been grabbed. She was going to be alright, if Uther failed Arthur and Kara would save her. 

Aredian pulled his blade closer to her throat. “I will if you value the life of your ward, hmm?” 

And then she felt him jerk as he let out a great groan of pain, jerking his knife up and away from her throat. It was enough and Kara was there grabbing her out of his grip. She heard a crack as she grabbed the arm that had been holding her. Morgana could hear as there was a crash, her sight was obscured by Kara shielding her from harm with her body. Looking over Kara’s shoulder she realized the man had fallen out of the window. Arthur and Uther had rushed to the window. She didn’t need to ask if he’d survived from their faces. 

Kara pulled her to the corner of the room. Then she began to fuss. “Are you alright, did he hurt you?” 

She shook her head. “Just a bruised ego.” 

Kara laughed in relief as she patted at her shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Really.” She leaned against the wall behind her. It was over. She was safe, Kara knew her secret and was going to protect it. “I’m safe.” 

“You’re safe.” Kara reassured her. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Morgana allowed herself to relax, leaning her head against her knight’s shoulder. She was going to be ok, she was going to be ok. Breathing in freely, without fear for the first time in weeks she allowed Kara to wrap her arms around her securely.


	2. Sin's of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start departing from the show a great deal more now! And honestly the missed opportunities on this episode are just painful. Like I swear. And yes I gave Morgana Arthur's horse from the old legends. But like it's a cool name for a horse so I stand by that.

Day 2

Kara glared at the cooking spit she’d ended up making. It was official, time travel sucked. It hadn’t taken her long to realize she was in the medieval world. The carts, odd dress, and incomprehensible language were all signs. She couldn’t fly fast enough to travel in time, and even if she could, how would she control that? That wasn’t even considering the fact she might not be even on the right earth for time travel to be a viable way to get home. So here she was staring at a bird she’d got and was cooking for dinner….this was a new low.

Rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes she tried to stave off tears. Rao, she would not cry. She was going to make it through this, and she was going to make it home. Breathing in painfully she nodded to herself. Right, what would Alex do?

Kara snorted, Alex would hunt more food and then go into the nearest and village and find something to drink. So that was out as a plan, she doubted getting drunk would help; even if she could get drunk. Also Alex’s gun wouldn’t be particularly useful. So who else did she know that would be able to get out of this mess? Cat...Cat would make it out….but she’d conquer the world first. If this was time travel then that could be catastrophic. Which...who would survive and find a way home, fit in...J’onn. She needed to do what J’onn would do. 

////

Morgana stepped into the stables. It smelled of fresh straw and animals. She passed the various war horses and hunting horses till she came to Llamrai’s stall. Pulling an apple out of her sleeve she offered it to her mare who happily took it from her hand. She smiled at the soft brush of lips against her hand before reaching up and scratching the nose of her horse. 

Llamrai had been a gift from Uther for her fourteenth nameday. She loved the white horse with it’s dark mane. Morgana laughed as she blew into her horse’s face causing it to snort. She Leaned up on her toes and kissed her horse. Llamrai gave another snort before trotting over to her manager. Stepping back Morgana looked over her shoulder at Ser Zorel who’d been quietly accompanying her. “Tell me Zorel, which one of these is yours?” 

“This one.” Zorel stepped to a neighboring stall and reached out patting the withers of a great chesnut mare. She was a beautiful horse, clearly a war horse with her wide chest and tall stature. Well groomed tufts of fur about her hooves. 

Morgana looked at the knight in amusement. “I wasn’t aware it was common among the knights to braid the mane of their horse with flowers and ribbons?” 

Zorel laughed. “It’s a disguise, Alex is the most dangerous mount in the stables.” 

“Oh?” She inquired while stepping to the side of the stall to get a better feel of the animal. “Are you going to introduce me to your horse?” 

Zorel pulled open the stall door and beckoned her over. “Let her come to you. She’s a picky horse. If she doesn’t like you she will never allow you to touch her.” 

Morgana entered the stall and then waited. She knew horses, she could be patient. Looking at the animal she could see scars across her coat, a keenly intelligent look in the animal’s eye. “Oh you’re a beautiful horse aren’t you?” 

She’d spent her entire life around knights, more so after she’d come to Camelot. In those years she’d been around many war horses and she could tell this one had the exact temperament for such a role: aggressive, intelligent, and wary. It was surprising to watch the animal allow Zorel to easily touch her and make over her. Or...perhaps not so surprising. There was something painfully gentle about the lady knight. Morgana wasn’t sure how long she stood there before the horse turned away from her. 

“She likes you.” Zorel crowed from where she was scratching the animal’s back. 

Morgana looked at the knight in disbelief. “I’m sorry but ignoring me is liking me?” 

The knight shrugged unrepentantly. “She tried to trample the last person I introduced her to.” 

“And you brought me in here anyways?” She asked in disbelief. 

Zorel smiled at her brightly. “Alex here is a good judge of character, sure a bit suspicious but she can tell. So can I, I knew she’d like you because I like you.” 

“Tell me Ser, what does you liking me entail exactly?” She asked while stepping closer and getting a better look at the horse. 

“Well it means you can call me Kara.” The knight gave her an amused look. “It means if you ever need or want to leave Camelot I’d get you out. And it means I will do more than just keep your secrets.” 

Morgana swallowed at the mention of this knight knowing about her magic. “Oh, and what else is there?” 

“I can help you with them.” Zorel picked up a brush and began to brush out her horse as she spoke. 

The breath caught in her throat. “You can?” 

The knight nodded. “I mean not with all the.” She waved her fingers about. “But with the dreams? I can help you sleep.” 

“You can make them go away?” Morgana felt hope, she’d been suffering from her dreams for years, the idea of relief, true relief was amazing. 

“No, but I can help you control them.” The knight continued brushing the horse. “Where I’m from there was a practice called Torquasm-Vo. It’s a… I suppose it was a religious practice for my people. The great members of house Vo were said to ascend to a higher plane. Our warriors were practitioners of it as well, it gave them the clarity to remain in control of themselves even in the heat of battle. My family, the house of El, were...inventors I suppose. We used it to allow us to find truth amongst our thoughts. I never really liked it, thought it was useless. But then I had to use it and I found it gives you the ability to control your dreams.” 

Morgana would do anything to be free of the terrors that haunted her waking and sleeping mind. “What do I need to do?” 

Zorel smiled at her. “Well, first you need to learn to be able to recognize when you are in a dream, and when you are not. If you can tell that you can never be fooled.” 

Morgana nodded eagerly, only to be startled by Llamrai’s head dropping down onto her shoulder. Huffing in amusement she turned. “Do you think I’m ignoring you?” She asked while playfully scratching along her horse’s neck. Looking over her shoulder she caught the way Zorel, Kara, was looking at her. It was...beautiful and she felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. 

////

Morgana was amused as she watched the new knights take their vows. It was boring, routine, but on every face was excitement. This was an honor, a life long goal for all of them. She could gossip about the whole proceedings with Gwen later. Also, there was something settling about returning to who she was before magic. She felt more like herself than she had in weeks, if not months. 

Uther’s voice carried about the hall as they gathered for the newest knights. “You’ve been accorded a great honor. With that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights code. You, who pledge to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect, your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values, then my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of the title.” 

It was a great task however to remain interested as she listened to the same speech the man had been giving since she was ten and had first lived in the castle. But, it was finally over, a few more formal words of dismissal to a night of revelry to celebrate their new title and she could head to bed. Where hopefully those silly breathing exercises and Kara’s presence would help with her nightmares. 

Those hopes were dashed when they all heard the sound of swords clanging outside. Morgana turned to look at Kara who was frowning at the door as if she could see out of it, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Abruptly she realized her knight might be able to see out of it. Swallowing she reminded herself she really needed to get more information out of Kara on just what she was capable of. But for now it was reassuring that she was by her side. 

An armored figure strode into the room. Swords wrung out as they were drawn, the only other sound was the footfalls of the approaching figure. Whomever it was they were in full armor, their face obscured, no symbols of house or alliance on their person. Their boots tapped against the stone floor as they approached, only coming to a halt as they finally came to where they were nearly touching Arthur’s drawn sword. Morgana watched in horror as the figure pulled a glove out and tossed it at Arthur’s feet. A battle to the death, she knew Arthur wouldn’t refuse to accept; he was too much of a boy to do that. Sure enough he bent, picking up the glove. 

“I accept your challenge.” Arthur said, his gaze dark as he looked at his challenger. “If I’m to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.” 

Morgana stared in concern and trepidation as the figure unhooked their helmet and pulled it off. She sucked in a breath. What the hell, were they multiplying? Was there just something about blonde women that led to them becoming knights when no one had ever heard of a female knight before? But her shock was quickly surpassed by a niggling feeling in the back of her head. The woman looked startlingly familiar. 

“My name is Morgause.” The woman stared at Arthur without flinching. 

////

“Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur?” Gwen asked as she bustled about the room turning the bed down for the night. 

Morgana watched from her window as Morgause practiced in the courtyard. Her strikes were sharp and true. She knew a woman could fight as well as any man with a sword, her own proficiency with the blade was proof enough, and this woman knew how to use the blade. But why Arthur, who while a bit of a big headed idiot? He was a good person under all the arrogance. Something was tugging at her about the woman though. “I feel as if I’ve met her somewhere before.” 

“Really? Where could you know her from?” Her friend looked at her frowning in thought. 

She pulled away from the window. “I don’t know.”

They fell into a slightly awkward silence till Gwen spoke up again. “I noticed you referred to Ser Zorel by her given name earlier?” She said while folding the edges of the sheets back. 

Looking over at Gwen, Morgana pushed off the uneasy feeling that she felt when looking at Morgause. She felt relief at the thought of Kara. “Yes, she’s interesting don’t you think?” 

“She is that.” Gwen crouched by the fire using tongs to drop the heated coals into the bedpan. “But there’s something...off about her.” 

Morgana was created for her training for court, she barely paused as she replied. “Well she is rather peculiar. But then she is foreign, and a knight despite being a woman. I would expect her to be more unusual than she is.” 

“Arthur is the only knight that could defeat her in training.” Gwen pointed out while setting the bedpan under the covers to warm them. 

She had to consider if she’d covered for Kara properly; but there was also the upcoming duel still on her mind, distracting her so she couldn’t be completely sure. “Arthur will know how to fight a woman.” 

“Not that he could have been taken aback by that after you.” Gwen pointed out, a smile to be heard in her voice. 

Morgana let a smirk crawl up her face. “We’ll have to remind him of that after he wins.” Heading to the chair before her vanity she sat down. As Gwen began to brush out her hair she continued to speak. “Do send Ser Zorel in as you leave.” 

“Morgana?” The mirror showed Gwen’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“She’s agreed to sit with me and wake me from my terrors.” Morgana reached up and caught one of Gwen’s hands. “I believe it will be a good thing.” 

////

“Merlin!” Gwen caught the manservant by the arm, as he headed for Arthur’s room.

He half jumped out of his skin. “Gwen?” He looked around, his head on a swivel, before whispering sharply at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I need your help. And likely Gaius’s as well.” 

Merlin shifted, pulling at his neckerchief. “I need to get to Arthur, Morgause won’t withdraw her challenge. Can this wait till after he’s won?” 

Gwen bit her lip. Could it? If her suspicions about Zorel had any basis than Morgana was in danger. But, Arthur was in danger right now. “Alright, just...keep your eyes on Zorel alright?”

“The lady knight?” He looked thoughtful. “Do you think she’d be willing to work with Arthur in the morning before his fight? To knock any idea’s of treating Morgause differently because she’s a girl out of his head?” 

She slapped his arm. “Yes, I’m sure she’d do it. She’s very kind. But keep your eyes on her.” 

He looked at her with those eyes that seemed to see beyond. Finally he nodded. “I promise.” 

////

Morgana uneasily sat by Uther’s side.The crowd was solemn and equally fidgety, though they could show it where as she could not. She stared at the helmeted and unmoving form of Morgause. The woman shook her for some reason but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. Rustling moved through the crowd distracting her. Anticipation ratched up as Arthur in his mail came striding out of his tent for the tourney grounds. 

The crowd cheered, drums beat, and people eased at the sight of their prince. The air thrummed with anticipation. Morgana just felt fear as she watched him walk towards a battle to the death; a battle to the death with a woman that made her feel uneasy. She snapped her head away and to Kara. Kara was standing formally on the other side of where Gwen sat beside her. Morgana felt her hand twitch in the need to grab hold of Gwen but resisted. It wouldn’t be proper for her to be seen taking comfort. The people would think she didn’t believe in Arthur. 

Uther stood raising his hand, hushing the crowd. “The fight is by the Knights’ Rules. And to the death.” The crowd might not have heard it, but she did, Uther was afraid.

The two fighters dropped into position before Arthur’s sword flicked forward and they were off into a sharp series of blows. Morgause could barely stand the onslaught of Arthur’s strength. He kept swinging his blade into her’s with all of his strength like his sword was an axe. Morgana sat forward reaching out to the rail in front of her in panic as Morgause’s sword was ripped from her hand and crashed into the dirt. Morgana fought back panic, she didn’t want either one of them hurt and she could see that Arthur had scored first blood.

Pulling back from the rail she folded her hands in her lap, leaning ever so forward in her seat as she watched Arthur refuse to press his advantage. Instead he indicated the fallen sword, letting Morgause pick her it back up. Morgana wasn’t sure whether to curse at him or not. Why would he choose now to be ridiculously noble? But he hadn’t killed her so she was relieved as well. 

But then they were hacking at each other again and it was far more intense. Where before it had been all sword strikes they now were battering and shoving, kicking and slamming into one another. Dust turned in the air as they crashed into each other. And then Arthur was down on the dirt, his sword gone from his hand. Lena panicked unable to shout for them to stop. All she could think was ‘not Arthur’. 

Morgause didn’t stab down killing him though. Instead she spoke. “Make me a promise and I will spare your life.” 

Panting where he lay Arthur replied, Morgana could barely hear him. “What is it you ask?” 

“Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you.” The woman declared. It struck Morgana this must be why she’d given the challenge in the first place. What could be so important it was worth a fight to the death to secure? 

Arthur seemed to recognize the danger for once. “What is the nature of this challenge?” 

“That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?” Morgause seemed to be preparing to stab down, tired of this conversation. 

“You have my word.” Arthur grit out.

Morgana eased as the sword was removed from Arthur’s face. She could hear Gwen’s exhale of relief from beside her, see the softening of Uther’s form out of the corner of her eye. But all she could focus on was watching as Arthur stood, alive, but defeated. 

////

Morgana was waiting for Arthur. She guessed his meeting with Uther wasn’t going well, considering how long he’d been locked in there. Leaning against the frame of the window she looked out at the city down below. Sometimes she forgot that she wasn’t the only one who was barely more than a pawn to Uther. She practiced the breathing techniques Kara had taught her the night before. There was something about it that centered her, warmth beginning to radiate all the way down to her fingers. It would seem there was a chance of this helping, it was doing something anyways. 

“Morgana?” Arthur looked surprised to see her as he exited the room, practically slamming the door behind him. 

She stepped away from the wall and arched a brow in suggestion till he fell into step with her. Together they began to walk down the hall. “From your pleasant demeanor I see your pride is still smarting over losing to a girl. Not that this is a unique event for you.” 

“She’s a girl, how was I supposed to fight seriously?” Arthur protested, though it seemed more token than anything else. 

Morgana laughed. “You looked plenty serious, and need I remind you which of the two of us won when we were children? Or perhaps sparring with Ser Zorel still hasn’t acclimated you to fighting against a girl.” 

He grumbled unhappily. “I don’t remember that. What do you want? Besides seeing me humiliated that is.”

She let her smile fade. “Are you going through with the challenge?” 

“Uther has forbidden it.” Arthur bit out bitterly. 

“On what grounds?” She asked in shock. How could Uther deny this challenge? Arthur was bound by honor, it would be a mark against him for the rest of his days if he didn’t fulfill it. 

Arthur looked at her darkly. “Officially because she’s a woman.” 

“But Ser Zorel, he’s accepted publically that woman can be knights and held to the knights rules.” Morgana protested. 

“Even if he hadn’t there’s nothing in the rules that prohibits a woman.” His voice was solid and indignant. “He’s afraid of Morgause and I don’t know why.” 

Morgana wondered briefly if she wasn’t the only one who felt something...odd about the woman. “Do you feel like you know her, from somewhere?” 

Arthur’s brow furrowed. “No, never seen her before.” He stopped walking. “It’ll be fine Morgana, I’ll complete the challenge and this will all just be a story of another feat. I mean I know you fancy me but I’ll be fine.” 

“You mean a tale of you losing.” She fired back while narrowing her eyes at his jab about fancying him. As if.

He gave her an unimpressed look, half pulled up in indignation. “Fine, yes I lost to a girl. Happy?” 

“Ecstatic.” She smirked at him. 

Shaking his head he moved back a step. “Don’t worry Morgana, it’s just a challenge.” 

“And the fact Uther’s forbidden it?” She gave him a pointed look. 

Arthur looked at her incredulously. “As if that’s ever stopped either of us.” 

////

Morgana wasn’t entirely sure what had driven her to it. But there was a pull inside of her demanding she go to Morgause now that she was sure that Arthur was safe. She was relieved somewhat that it was Leon following her at the moment and not Kara, somehow she knew she wanted this to be private. Slipping away from Leon’s care hadn’t been difficult. So here she was standing before the chamber lent to Morgause. She knocked only to find the door unlocked. Carefully she pushed the door open and made her way inside. 

As she stepped into the large quarters, her footsteps echoed against the stone. She felt breathless with...something. She looked to the side at movement. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I wanted to introduce myself. I’m the Lady Morgana.”

Morgause was wearing men’s clothing still, but without the armor her gender was far more apparent. She paused at the sight of her and then continued to approach with confidence. “I know who you are.” 

Letting her eyes flicker down Morgana forced polite conversation. She needed to know what it was about the woman that struck her so. “How is your arm? You were wounded.”

Morgause shrugged off her concern, her eyes piercing as if they could see beneath her facade. “It’ll heal soon enough. You look tired.”

Morgana didn’t consider lying. There was something...something here. Why couldn’t she recognize this woman? “I haven’t been sleeping.”

“I know for myself how troubling that can be.” Morgause stepped even closer, she barely was skirting the edge of appropriate personal space.

Morgana couldn’t hold it in anymore. She needed to know, it would drive her insane if she couldn’t discover what it was. “Could it be that we’ve met somewhere before?” 

Shaking her head Morgause gave her some space. “I am glad we have met now.” 

Morgana looked away to hide her disappointment, her eye caught the intricate gilded cuff around the woman’s wrist. “That’s a beautiful bracelet.”

“It was a gift. From my mother. Please, I would like you to have it. It’s a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep.” Morgause slipped it from her wrist offering it out.

Morgana stepped back in disbelief. “I couldn’t. You must be tired. I will leave you to rest.” She moved closer to the door. This woman disconcerted her and she was not used to being so on edge when it came to social issues like this. 

Morgause lowered her hand and gave her a wane smile. “I hope you will remember me fondly.”

////

Morgause swept through the halls. The flickering of torches were easy enough to avoid, guards were blind to her with a wave of her hand. Her steps barely sounded against the stone floor. Coming up to the staircase to Morgana’s rooms she felt anticipation well. This was a delicate matter, but this would be a first step towards gaining the woman’s trust. She paused as the door at the top of the staircase opened and a shape stepped out. 

She narrowed her eyes, who had business in a ladies chamber this late? If they had harmed Morgana there would be nothing left of them. Holding out her arm her eyes glowed with the magic inside of her and she wiped the ability to see her form from the human before her. She’d barely begun to sneer at the weakness of the man she was soon to kill, when a hand like iron clamped over her throat shoving her into the wall.

Gasping out in shock she went to cast a spell to fling the man off of her only for the hand on her throat to squeeze tighter. The speaker was firm as they command, “I’ll incapacitated you before you can cast a spell.” 

Morgause halted in realization, the lady knight she’d seen accompanying Morgana. That made her presence in this area at this time of night understandable, but her own agenda more difficult. Still it could be salvaged, the knight hadn’t seen her face. It would be a setback to lose this chance at reaching out to Morgana; but a capable guard for the lady was worth more than that small hiccup. With that in mind she let herself loosen. 

“Remove whatever spell has removed my sight Morgause.” The knight demanded, her hand not falling away. 

She felt her eyes widen, “How?”

The woman’s face was directed exactly at her’s. It was as if she could see her even when she knew the woman couldn’t. The knight spoke carefully, “There are ways to see without eyes.” 

“You…” Morgause frowned as she let the spell drop. “You have magic as well.” That was...interesting, and quite possibly beneficial. But also the only explanation for the woman to have identified her. 

The knight released her stepping back so that she was between Morgana’s quarters and Morgause. “You’re not the one who get’s to ask questions. Why shouldn’t I turn you into Uther for attempting to enter Lady Morgana’s chambers?” 

Morgause had to resist just forcing her way through, she narrowed her eyes. Obviously this witch didn’t understand she was a high priestess. Though loyalty to Morgana, and a willingness to bargain with Uther’s laws, well magical allies were always worth taking a moment. Raising her hand she lit a small light that reflected off her bracelet. “I wished to give her a gift.” 

It struck Morgause as odd how the witch in front of her, how her eyes didn’t dilate properly in the light as she continued to stare at her before speaking. “Why couldn’t this gift be given in the day?” 

“She refused it. Thought it was...not her place to accept. But it will help her with her dreams.” Morgause looked pointedly to the bracelet. “It’s enchanted to provide dreamless sleep.” 

The knight’s brow crinkled in thought, though her position has softened. “Why would she not think it her place to accept.” 

“It was my mother’s.” Morgause explained. She was almost sure suddenly that the threat of Uther had been empty. That was a daring bluff, but an effective one to get her to explain. Her interest in the woman went up. Still, honesty was the best way to move forward so she continued to explain. “But she would want the Lady Morgana to have it.” 

“Morgana didn’t consent for you to use magic on her. If she said no you have no right to force that onto her.” The woman pulled herself up putting her hands on her hips. “You may leave the bracelet with me and I will deliver it to her when she is awake.” 

Morgause had to keep from gritting her teeth, the justice do good type then. “I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion. You will let me pass.” 

“You will be dead before you take a single step.” The knight said her face hardening. 

She froze that was not...even magicless peons knew to give way under her proper title. “Who are you to deny me?” 

The knight glared pulling herself up to her full height. “I am Ser Kara Zorel, knight of Thermercia, eldest child of house El, champion of my home, and friend to the Lady Morgana. When I was young I may have just forced you to leave, but I am not young any longer.” 

Morgause recognized the name of Thermercia, it was an island nation in the Mediterranean with an eighty percent female population. Ruled by a queen and a place of refuge for magic users from across the continent. But more than that she recognized the knights name. “You’re the knight searching for a window into another world?” 

Ser Zorel nodded stiffly. “I am.” 

“Move aside and I will open your window for you.” Morgause smirked up at the woman. Everyone had a price, and Ser Zorel’s quest for a powerful magic user was known in certain circles. 

“No.” The woman crosser her arms. “I am not a monster, and I will not trade my life for her’s.” 

Morgause felt her smirk wiped from her face as she gaped at the woman. This...this wasn’t how this should have gone. How dare this witch. “You won’t bow to a High Priestess? Surely you should know I am loyal to all who practice magic.” 

Ser Zorel sighed, her shoulders slumping. “No one is purely loyal to an entire group of people. I used to think it was possible, but everyone has goals, it’s the way of humans. And I won’t bow to a human no matter how powerful. I’ve seen too many people used and spit out by those who should have protected and cared for them.” 

“You say human like you are separate from us.” Morgause scoffed only to freeze when the knight didn’t correct her. That was...she hadn’t technically seen the woman use magic, she’d assumed since she’d located her, but that wasn’t the only possibility. “Are you separate from us?” 

The knight shifted her weight looking awkward for a moment. “I’m not a human you can kill with the flick of your fingers.” 

“But magic does work on you doesn’t it?” Morgause put pieces together as she took in the woman again in the soft glow of her magical light. She was beautiful, unmarred skin, the ability to either hear, smell, or sense her presence, confident in the face of a someone as powerful as she was. The list of non human beings that fit all of that was very short. Morgause sucked in a breath in surprise. A Fae. “You’re stuck in the world of man aren’t you?” 

The woman, fae, stiffened. “Yes.” 

Morgause considered her options, fae were not creatures crossed without extreme caution. Especially when their exact species was unknown. From what she could gather the creature in front of her was clearly light fae, not that that was much of a reassurance. But..it was something. The loyalty being shown to Morgana was surprising. Perhaps the lady had earned a gift from this fae in some way? Either way if Morgana was under the protection of a fae taking that away would be foolish. Decision made Morgause took the bracelet off her wrist. Her eyes flared as she fixed the enchantment to it. Looking up at the cautions and guarded fae she offered it out. “I concede this fight. Give this to the Lady Morgana with my blessing.” 

The fae reached out taking it gingerly before nodding. “I will be at my post while you are in the castle.” 

“Do protect the Lady Morgana, she’s more important to me than you could ever imagine.” Morgause added while taking a step backwards and down. 

Ser Zorel glared at her. “She’s a person before she’s anything else.” 

Morgause gave a tilt of acknowledgement before turning and leaving, letting her light die out as she headed back to her quarters. It would seem she had underestimated Camelot, it was far more dangerous than she’d expected. The future would be interesting, after all she was going to throw it all into chaos.

////

Morgana tossed and turned as she watched men dying in a battle, larger than she’d ever seen. There were standards from the houses of those she knew, their neighbors, Saxons, standards she did not even know. Hundreds of men hacking at each other. Staring down she focused on finding her hands. Not real, not real. She could smell the blood and filth of battle. 

She wanted to close her eyes, turn away, but she couldn’t, the images just kept cycling before her mind. The panic and horror was curling into her. Breath. It wasn’t real, she knew it wasn't real. Breath. Slowly, agonizingly slowly the images slowed down. Focusing she forced herself to see the standards, remember the details. Focus on the details, see the picture, make the information hers. Understand. 

This was her mind. Breath. Breath. Abstract. The dead weren’t dead yet. Don’t think about it. Understand. Focusing on the details she felt like she was going to be sick as things began to move backwards. Prior battles. Prior death. Prior destruction. It was weaving a tapestry. But the motion and speed was making her sick. She couldn’t see the picture. Couldn’t see. Breath. And then in sharp relief she saw Arthur throwing a glove at Uther. Running Uther through with a sword. Then back. Arthur seeing a woman. Beautiful woman. Not real. Morgause watching, eager. Merlin nervous. Arthur closing in furry. Arthur throwing the glove again. Uther dead, blood pooling. 

Gasping she sat straight up wide awake. Her heart was racing. A hand was on her back rubbing circles. A glass of cool water was pressed into her hand. She drank in relief. Looking up through her lashes she saw Kara crouched looking at her with concern. “Book.” 

Kara nodded in understanding stepping to the side and grabbing the leather bound journal, pen, and inkwell before carrying them over to her. With a burst of light and heat from her eyes the candle beside her bed lit. Morgana blinked in the sudden light, at the power being shown. Then she opened the book. It could wait. Everything could wait. Writing she wrote down everything she’d seen. In some cases she drew rough copies of standards, castle battlements. But she wrote everything she’d seen. It was like her hand had taken a will of it’s own. 

Finally as her heart began to slow she set her pen down. Breathing out she closed her eyes for a long minute before looking back at Kara. “You were right, I could control it...some. Not..not completely but I could.” 

Kara’s face lit up in joy and relief. “Two days of practice and you can already control your dreams! That’s amazing. It took me weeks to learn to do that. You’re a natural.” 

Morgana felt a shadow of a smile pull at her face as she accepted the praise. When was the last time she was praised for something besides her beauty? She’d done something, it had worked. Clearing her throat she pushed the journal towards Kara. “We have to stop what I saw. If it’s the future...if it’s the future.” She paled in horror. 

“Then we’ll stop it.” Kara assured her reaching out and grabbing her hand and holding it firmly. “In the morning we can discuss how to do it. For now we should see if we can get you to sleep properly now that the vision has run it’s course.” 

She bit her lip. “Do you think that is how it works?” 

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. But powers are better controlled when you use them.” She pushed a lock of her golden hair behind one ear. “I’ll wake you up if I think you’re being pulled in again. In the morning we can work out how to fix this. And you had a message while you slept.” 

“Message?” Morgana frowned in thought. Who would send her a message this late at night? 

A firm squeeze brought her back to the moment. “It can wait till morning. Here, one second.” Kara grinned playfully before there was a gust of air and she was gone. 

Morgana sucked in a breath. How powerful was her knight? She didn’t even finish thinking it before there was another gust and Kara was back brandishing a small bouquet of lavender. “I’ve heard it helps with sleep. At worse it’ll just smell nice in here.” 

She smiled in response to the kindness she was being shown. “Thank you.” Gripping the hand tightly of her knight she had to ask. “You won’t leave me?” 

“Never.” Kara gave her a reassuring smile, her face open and easy to read. 

Morgana sighed as she felt the images of her dream fading. “Would you sing? I don’t want to think of my vision.” 

Kara tilted her head in thought. “I can sing you a song my aunt used to sing to me as a child if you like.” 

“I’d like that.” Morgana let herself relax back into her pillows. She humored Kara as she stuffed the lavender beneath her pillow and looked about the room critically before beginning. Her voice was calming as she sung soft and sweet, it was comforting though in a language she didn’t recognize. There were sounds she wasn’t even sure she could replicate, but all the same it lulled her back to sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on breathing in the rhythm of the song. 

////

Gwen was surprised when she entered Morgana’s chambers. The room was quiet. Looking around she saw Ser Zorel sitting at the day table writing...or rather drawing something on a piece of parchment. Light was coming in through the windows. She realized the oddest thing was that Morgana was asleep. No crying out, tossing and turning. Gwen stepped further into the room and began her morning routine of preparing the room. Pausing she looked at the knight. “Has she slept all night?” 

Ser Zorel looked up from her drawing of...whatever that was. “Since the fourth bell. Three night terrors but I woke her from two of them.”

Nodding Gwen decided not to question how the knight was still this awake after a long night shift. “Well then, best let her sleep. Nothing important is happening today.”

“I’ll be in the stables then if she needs me when she wakes.” Zorel stood carefully setting her writing instruments away and folding her drawing into a pile of parchment. “Good day Gwen.” 

Guinevere waited till the knight had left the room before relaxing. There was just something fundamentally not right about the woman. Maybe Merlin was rubbing off on her with his suspicion of anyone new to Camelot. But no...something was really properly wrong with the knight. Shaking her head she returned to her work. 

By the tenth bell Gwen noticed that Morgana had started to toss slightly. Stepping closer she shook her lightly. “Morgana, Morgana….Morgana.” 

Bleary eyes blinked up at her. “Gwen?”

“Time to wake.” Gwen smiled at her friend who seemed disoriented. 

Morgana’s face crinkled in confusion and then fell into one of awe. “I was asleep.” 

Her mouth quirked up further in happiness at her friend sleeping for once. “It’s nearly midday.” 

“I haven’t slept like this in months, perhaps years.” Morgana gaped slightly as she sat up. Confusion was written across her face. Grinning widely she reached out catching Gwen’s hands. “I truly slept Gwen! Well at least for a few hours” Pushing her covers off of herself she swung her legs out of the bed. Looking around the room eagerly she paused. “Where’s Kara?” 

Gwen had to resist frowning at the mention of the knight. But she managed. “She said she’d be in the stables.”

Morgana nodded in understanding. “Today seems like a lovely day for a ride.” 

“I’ll fetch you some clothes.” It took everything she had not to let her suspicion to color her tone. Morgana’s trust in the knight had developed quickly and was unusual. They’d been friends for years and Gwen could quite simply list the people Morgana considered friend on one hand. All of them had taken more than a matter of weeks to form as well. She really did need to speak to Merlin, this was getting out of hand. 

////

Morgana waited till they were outside the city walls to speak. Even then she allowed herself to take in Kara who wasn’t in full armor, but rather in her blue jacket. “Why the blue?” 

Kara looked over at her with some surprise. “Uh...My house’s color is red but my cousin always wore blue and I guess...I ended up wearing it too. Alex always said it was my color.” She smiled softly. 

“Your horse can talk?” Morgana stared at the animal in suspicion. It did have a certain intelligent look to it. 

Bursting out into laughter Kara shook her head, her loose hair whipping with the motion. “No, Alex is my sister. She always was there protecting me, teaching me, just there. I miss her more than anything else.” Kara fell more serious, the wistful look on her face becoming more sorrowful. Reaching out and running her fingers along the neck of her horse she kept speaking. “When I met this lovely lady she reminded me so much of my sister it was painful. But I couldn’t walk away, so I bartered with her owner till she was mine. We’ve been together for six years now. I’ll have to introduce you to Maggie when we get back. She’s a barn cat that I picked up a year ago. She and Alex here are fairly inseparable.” 

“Will you tell me about her someday?” Morgana could feel that she was skirting the edges of an open wound. Her knight was surprisingly easy to read sometimes, the stoicism didn’t fit her but she could see a defence when she saw one.

Kara looked at her for a long moment as their horses trotted along the trail. “I will.” Turning her attention back to the path she changed the topic. “But that’s not for today. You were distraught last night, I read your record of the vision.”

Morgana’s breath caught at the reminder. She’d been burying the vision deep inside like she always did, but she didn’t have to. “I don’t understand it though. Arthur would never raise a hand against Uther. Even when Uther was under control of the Troll he wouldn’t say a thing against the man. He loves him.” 

“We can hope tonight gives you more details of the why. But we should probably plan to stop it from happening.” Kara bit her lip in consideration. “That’s another thing. Morgause came by your quarters last night with an enchanted bracelet. According to her it will help you sleep.” 

“Morgause?” Morgana felt a strange...twist of curiosity and nervousness. 

Kara nodded. “She’s a High Priestess of the Old Religion, or at least that’s what she called herself after she realized I wouldn’t let her pass. I’m not sure what she thinks I am, but she knows I’m not human. I located her far too quickly even without sight.” 

“Magic affects you?” Morgana focused on the detail about her knight. “But...I could hurt you!” 

“You could.” Kara said without blinking. “But I don’t think you will, and I can protect myself. Even if you did I heal faster than a human.” Grinning over at her she kept going. “Think of me like a plant. Just stick me in the sun and I’ll be fine.”

“You….you’re going to have to explain exactly what you can do to me someday.” She shook her head in amazement. 

“Someday.” Kara teased gently before falling serious again. “I’m worried about Morgause though. It seems like a bit of a coincidence that a massively powerful witch just happens to want to give you a precious enchanted item. Especially considering your place in court.” 

Morgana frowned. “You think she wants to use or control me?” 

Shrugging the knight made a frustrated sound. “Maybe? It could explain why you feel like you know her? Maybe your magic recognizes another magic user?” 

She shook her head. “I would have felt something like it with the other magic users I’ve run into. I’ve never felt anything quite like it before. I could swear I know her.” 

“Then it could be something about her magic specifically?” Kara made a wiggly hand gesture. “Or she could be as altruistic as she claims. But I think you should be careful. If you use the bracelet I’ll monitor you to ensure you’re safe. I don’t trust her though. There was just...something off about her. She feels...icky to me. That’s not even getting into the challenge and match to the death with Arthur. She’s up to something.” 

Morgana considered Kara’s warning for a long moment before coming to a decision. “If my visions don’t become manageable with Torquasm-Vo then we can try the bracelet. For now we should try and discover when Arthur is going to lose his mind and kill Uther.” 

////

Morgana paced back and forth in the small meeting chamber. It was two turns away and before the large council chamber where she knew Uther was. Arthur would have to pass her to get to Uther. It had been Kara’s idea, she knew roughly the time of day, so staking out his path to the location of the murder was probably best since they still didn’t know why! Morgana cursed her inability to control her vision. Her dreams had been easier to control, but the harder she pushed for answers the harder it was to find them. Her visions could go die, she’d prefer it actually. 

Vomiting bile up into her bed pan last night from the sheer depravity of war, had not been her idea of how magic should feel. If she’d of guess she’d have thought it would make her feel powerful to finally be using her gift. But no, it was just dark, and twisted. At least Kara had been there holding her hair out of her way and helping her calm down. She had used the bracelet after that and slept better than she could even imagine. But now she was frustrated and guilty. What if she had been able to get answers if she hadn’t taken the coward's way? 

But the faces...she could keep seeing the faces of the dead and dying. They were imprinted in her mind and if she couldn’t save them she didn’t know what she’d do with herself. That was the thing, she cared for Uther, he’d raised her for half her life, he loved her. But she was also terrified of him. She hated what he did, who he was. It hadn’t been that long ago she’d considered killing him herself. He was a monster...but he was a monster a part of her loved even if it was despite her fear and revulsion. But she could see the consequences if she let this happen. If she wanted to prove that magic could be used for good, she had to use it for good. 

“He’s here.” Kara startled her opening the wooden door and pausing. 

Morgana spun round. “We can’t let him get past.” 

Kara’s face turned serious and confident. “I won’t let him.” 

In a flash of chain mail and silent rage Arthur went storming past the open door. His back had barely moved past the door when Kara wrapped an arm around his neck in a choke hold, twisting his sword arm behind his back and dragged him into the room. Morgana shut the door and latched it as soon as they passed her. 

“Get your hands off me!” Arthur snarled. “How dare you!” 

Morgana froze as Kara shoved Arthur further into the room and away from the door. She’d never seen Arthur this angry before, not before battle, not in battle, not when facing enemies, not when dealing with those he hated, never. It was like she was seeing a different person than the boy she’d grown up with. He made to force his way towards the door only for Kara to stop him with her hands out. She shoved him back with open palms. 

He stood there, his eyes flickering between Kara and herself, he was shaking in tightly held rage. “I don’t have time for your games today Morgana.” 

“I can’t let you kill Uther.” Morgana managed to force out. 

His eyes narrowed, his fist falling on the hilt of his sword and clenching, the leather of his gloves creaking. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

...Morgana was sick and tired of being scared, of being dismissed, of being a pawn in other people’s games. She found herself glaring as she spread her arms in frustration. “I don’t know why, but I know if I let you’ll challenge him to a fight to the death and you will kill him!” 

“How?” Arthur demanded. “And if you’re right he deserves it! He’s a hypocrite! How many has he killed because he killed my mother with magic!”

She stepped back in horror. “What?” 

Arthur’s nostrils flared in fury. “He couldn’t have a son, so he made one, with magic. But a life costs a life. He chose my life over some nameless subjects only to kill every magic user he could find when it took the one life he didn’t want to lose. He’s a murderer! He deserves to die!” 

“Not like this Arthur.” Morgana swallowed her disgust as she realized the ramifications of what Arthur was saying. The faces of the dead, of the war, the horror that would come if she moved was the only thing holding her in place. 

“That is not your decision!” He snapped. “Now, Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” 

“No.” She straightened her spine in purpose. She was going to do better, use her magic. “If you do this the people will suffer.” 

“He murdered my mother! The people are already suffering! How many has he burned and beheaded and driven out of their homes because he blames all of them instead of HIMSELF!” Arthur shouted. 

Morgana could feel everything twisting up and bubbling up. “He’s the king! What do you think will happen if you kill him?” 

“HE DESERVES TO DIE!” Arthur roared, spit flying from his mouth. 

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT!?” She cried out in fury and anger. 

Arthur scoffed. “What do you know Morgana? You’re not going to make this about you. What would you know about his cruelty, his hypocrisy? You haven’t suffered under his hand, you haven’t had to murder innocent people because he commanded it of you! So get out of my way, I won’t ask again.” 

“I HAVE MAGIC!” Morgana felt fear freeze every vein in her body. “Oh god...I think I’m going to be sick.” She could feel her lungs seizing. Oh god what had she said. 

“Morgana...you’re..you’re not serious?” Arthur’s voice didn’t sound rife with anger for the first time since he’d entered the room. 

Morgana was going to be sick, she could feel she was inches from heaving into the nearest bowl shaped item. And then Kara’s hand was on her back, her other on her arm supporting her. “It’s going to be alright. Nothing is going to hurt you. I swear it.” 

Closing her eyes Morgana turned into Kara letting her head rest on her knights shoulder. She soaked in the strength. This wasn’t the end, she wasn’t going to be burnt. Her secret wasn’t going to destroy her. 

“You’re serious.” Arthur sounded winded. “But the Druids?” 

“I went willingly.” Morgana choked out. She shifted so that the only place she was touching her knight was where Kara was still holding her forearm. 

He swallowed thickly. “I killed those people. To save you.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Morgana felt her guilt rise up. “I had to ask for help, I couldn’t control it, I didn’t know what was happening to me.” 

“You can’t have magic.” He shook his head. “That’s not possible. Why would you learn something like that?” 

“I didn’t learn it.” Morgana felt her shoulders tremble with the force of holding her composure just slightly. “It’s just who I am. I’ve had these dreams since I was a child. And then the curtains started lighting on fire.” She leaned into Kara’s hand. 

“The curtains? But that was an attack.” Arthur sounded like the idea wasn’t getting through his thick head. 

She shook her head. “It was me. All those people died because of me.” Morgana forced herself to keep going, Kara had promised to get her out if they tried to kill her. She didn’t want to believe that Arthur would turn her in, but if he didn’t it was treason. The irony she was trying to stop him from treason and that it might cost her her life for the same reason made her almost laugh. “Gwen’s father, so many civilians. You don’t think I want him dead? I’ve known, a part of me has always known my dreams weren’t just terrors. And I’ve had to watch, and know that the man who raised me would throw me on the pyre himself if he knew. That he’d make you do it. I had to watch while Aredian accused Gaius of sorcery knowing that he was innocent but that I was a witch.” 

Arthur stood there...his hand rose from his side before falling back to it. “Then why are you stopping me? If this is all true why stop me?” 

“Because my dreams aren’t dreams. They’re visions. I don’t know why but if you do this everything will be destroyed. There will be a war. Bannerman of your father will stand up, Saxons and our enemies will flock to us and everyone will be slaughtered.” Morgana looked at him, begging him to understand. It was her only option, as much as she hated it, this was her only option. “I could see their faces, smell and hear them dying Arthur. If you do this the kingdom will fall and it won’t matter that Uther is dead and no longer terrorizes everyone. They’ll all die anyways.” 

“What would you have me do?” He made another aborted gesture. His shoulders fell in helplessness. “I cannot leave that man alive, breathing when he is the reason my mother is dead!” 

Kara spoke surprising both of them. “Does it matter if you kill him today or later?” 

He looked at her in confusion. “What?” 

“It’s been years, and his crimes have grown but the one you wish to avenge was ages ago. Why does it have to be today?” Kara squeezed Morgana’s arm. “You’re a prince and the ward of the king, surely you can discover why the war is going to happen?” 

Arthur stared at her in disbelief before speaking slowly. “You would have me ignore what he’s done?” 

“Till you can do something about it without leading everyone to their deaths? Yes, what do you think a knight does? We swear to protect the people. So protect them, you’re the best. Are you not?” Kara stood steady refusing to back down.

Morgana continued, she could see the option, the way out. So she spoke. “Be the hero, everyone thinks you are one anyways. You’re not just a person you will be king. You can’t just do what is just, you have to do what is right. Uther deserves to die. Just don’t do it today.” 

////

Morgana stared in horror at the pile of dusty papers dropped on her table. Looking up at Arthur she prevented herself from rolling her eyes. “Done moping then?” 

“Let’s just go through this then.” Arthur grumbled pulling the first scroll off the pile. “We need to know who chose which side so we can discover the alliances.” 

She shifted her journal forward. “Here, it’s everything I’ve seen concerning this future.” She pulled out a pile of the symbols of their neighbors bannerman. “Merlin still hounding you for answers?” 

“He’s stubborn, he’ll let it go.” Arthur retorted while flipping through the journal. 

Morgana raised a brow in disbelief. “Melin, let it go? You should tell him. I don’t want to be executed for treason because he does something stupid.” 

“You mean like you’ve told Gwen you’re a witch?” He pointed a finger at her. “Don’t lecture me on secrets when you haven’t told your best friend.” 

She bit her lip. “Fine, but we’ll have to keep them busy so they don’t put two and two together.” 

“Merlin is cleaning the stables.” Arthur stated. 

Morgana looked over to where Kara was attempting to embroider. It was unfailingly adorable to watch the knight silently glaring at the piece of fabric like it was the root of all evil. “Kara, please send for Gwen. Arthur and I will be eating in my quarters tonight.” 

Kara stood up. “Sure thing.” And then she was ducking out completely missing the confusion on their faces. 

“Does she always speak that way to you?” Arthur asked incredulously.

Morgana stared at him. “Merlin.”


	3. The Lady Not in the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!So for those of you who follow the stories I write with my writing partner Mouse, yes we’re alive and not abandoning them. It’s been forever, but we’re not dropping them! We’ve got a week of updates lined up for next week. Our last couple of months have been a hodgepodge of Murphy’s law, creative debate, and mismatching schedules. But I’m having a manic week and am turning out drafts like a crazy person. And Mouse is off work because she broke her arm so she has time to help with editing and reworking some sections...the wonders of vocal commands. So we’re sorta back! By next Monday we should have the next chapter of The Magician up as well as finishing up the next chapters for A Different Peace, Leave All Your Troubles Behind and Through the Looking Glass. So yay! It feels nice to be productive. 
> 
> Slight note on the name of the dog, King Arthur's had several different dogs throughout his years as a figure. So I picked the dog that had my favorite story involving it. Which I promise to involve the dogs myth into the story at a future point.

Day 3

Kara rubbed her hands together and grinned, pleased with herself. It had taken some work but she’d found a massive boulder and moved it to her crash site. Laser vision was turning out to be a surprisingly useful power. Focusing she carefully burned in her message for anyone who managed to come and find her. She burned it in, in English, Kryptonian, and Martian. That ought to do it. If Barry, or Alex or anyone else tried to find her they should be able to track the tachyon particles. It was the middle ages, there wasn’t exactly a lot of radiation that would cover up something that easy to track. 

She’d carved a fairly simple message. “If you’re looking for Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el, also known as Supergirl, I’ve decided to integrate with the local population. I’ll return to this spot every thirty days.” 

Now to the hard part. She couldn’t just stick around and wait for help. It was time to go find a place she could stay, learn the language, and hopefully find someone with powers. Or at least rumors of someone with powers. But for that she was going to need money. Cat always had been clear that her empire had been built from the ground up, and that the power it gave her was why it had been built. Kara ran a hand through her hair. It wasn’t like she could start a media empire in the middle of the medieval word. And J’onn would never allow himself to just up and create that many waves.

But...she did have powers. And thanks to several mining accidents she’d assisted in, she knew where large modern diamond mines were. Diamonds equaled money, money was power. Well...also there had been a gold rush town near National City back in the day. She could see through the ground, find minerals that were worth money. Cat would consolidate power before making a move. And J’onn would hide next to someone with power. So what to do...create power for herself or attach to someone else’s power? Both required money and a basic understanding of her new world though.

////

Merlin was stressed. He had Arthur’s breakfast carefully hidden in neckerchief, and time was ticking till he could get to the druid girl he’d hidden away. Leaving her in the dark tunnels of the lower town had been difficult, but once he got food to her they could plan her escape. It helped that Arthur had been...broodier since Morgause. Merlin didn’t like not being able to read Arthur. Arthur was supposed to hit things, not brood and spend hours in the library or in Morgana’s chambers. The chance to save a druid, someone like him with magic was refreshing. 

Making his way through the lower town he avoided making eye contact with the guards and the bounty hunter. Keeping his shoulders slumped forward and his neck bent he ducked into the entrance to the tunnels. Taking two turns as he moved through the twisting stone walls. He grabbed one of the torches hanging on the wall, lighting it with a word. Checking he hadn’t been followed he headed towards where he’d left the girl. 

Holding the torch aloft he moved quickly and as quietly as possible towards the alcove he’d left her in. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping, curled up with his jacket. Crouching so he wasn’t looming over her he whispered softly. “Freya.” 

She woke with a jerk, flinching away from him. 

“It’s all right.” He made himself look small as he gave her space. “It’s me. Merlin. And look…” He unwrapped the food he’d swiped from Arthur in front of him.

Merlin watched as she began to wolf down the food. Pleased that she’d accepted the food, he began to pull candle sticks out of his coat. Leaving her alone in the dark the night before had been an emergency but no one should be left in the dark. 

Freya’s eyes flickered to his face. “It’s good.” 

“Believe me, it’s fit for a prince.” Even if the aforementioned prince had been sullen since the challenge, he added silently in his head. He smiled nervously at Freya, she was pretty and just like him! 

Lighting one of the candles he set it carefully in the dirt to make the place a bit more habitable only to pause. He’d heard something. Looking up wide eyed he met Freya’s eyes, she’d heard it as well then. With a wave of his hand the candle and torch went dark. He scuffled over to Freya and blocked her body with his own as the sound of footsteps became distinct. 

There was a sound and then the faint light of a torch lit not four steps from their hiding place, flickering against the stone. Merlin felt his magic stir, he’d protect Freya. He just needed to knock whomever this was out and then get her someplace else. It might be too dangerous to get her out of the city, but at least somewhere different. Maybe Gwen or Morgana would help? They’d helped with Mordred. 

“Merlin, please don’t hit me with a stick or something.” A feminine voice whispered before around the corner the figure of Ser Zorel popped out cautiously. 

He blinked, could feel Freya frozen behind him. “Zorel?” 

She nodded while not stepping closer, her eyes flicking to Freya for a moment before returning to him. “I’m not going to turn you in.” 

Carefully he stood up, ready to make a run for it if necessary. “You’re a knight?” 

Ser Zorel set her torch in a bracket on the wall and let her hands fall to her sides, no where near her sword hilt. “We have a mutual acquaintance that would like to help with getting the druid girl out of the city. You helped this person with their magic not long ago?” She looked at him pointedly. 

Merlin blinked in realization, Morgana. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“I can get her passage to Thermacyia. She’ll be safe there. Or I can get her to a druid camp if someone tells me where that is.” Zorel shrugged. “I’m kind of not a native of the area.” 

“No, I mean why would you help? How do you even know about....our mutual friend’s magic?” His mind raced, was Morgana in danger? He really should have listened to Gwen when she’d said to watch this knight. 

Ser Zorel’s brow crinkled. “Uh...it was kinda hard to miss after the flower vase exploded?” She made an odd gesture with her hands. “And it’s the right thing to do to help.” The knight waved her hand as if it was minor she was apparently willing to ignore Camelot’s law and commit treason. “But we don’t have a lot of time. I have the next shift for guard rotation. I can get her out and on her way to Thermacyia but we have to leave, soon.” 

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. As a knight she probably could get her out of the city, and it might be Freya’s best chance at escape. There had been men looking for her in the lower town. “How’d you find us?” 

“You have a habit of helping.” The knight smiled at him. “I knew someone had to have helped her escape and hide. The bounty hunter was sure he’d seen someone help her, after that it wasn’t hard to realize you were one of the few people likely to do so. I followed you. I’m not going to be the only one to put that together though.” 

“I’ll go.” 

Merlin spun and looked at the determined, if wary, look on Freya’s face. She stood carefully, her shoulders hunched. He opened his mouth to say...something but found he didn’t know what to say.

Ser Zorel didn’t seem to have that problem though. She just held out her hand with a kind a smile. “I’ve got you.” 

////

Freya stumbled after the female knight before having a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She’d barely dared to breathe as they’d simply walked across the cobblestone straight out the front gates of the city. Everything had been a surreal yet real nightmare for so long. And then Merlin had taken her from her cage, and now this knight was leading her to safety. But there was no safety as long as she was there. Once they’d passed out of sight of the castle Freya pulled away from the protective side of the knight. 

Set Zorel turned and looked at her baffled. “Are you alright... Freya, right?” 

She gave a sharp nod. “I can make my own way from here.” She needed to get away, so she couldn’t hurt anyone.

“We have a long ways to go...you can’t exactly just walk to Thermacyia.” The knight looked confused. “They’ll find you if you’re not even a mile outside the city.” 

Freya shook her head. “I’m cursed.” 

 

Several hours later when Freya felt the gripping pain of her transformation, her feet hit the ground for the for the first time in hours. The last thing she saw were blue eyes turning white with power.

////

Gwen was tired of Merlin ignoring her. If he wasn’t going to take her warnings seriously she was going to make him, and Gaius because they both needed to know. She needed their help. With that in mind she confidently entered the healer’s quarters before turning and bolting the door closed. 

“Gwen?” Gaius asked sounding curious. 

She crossed her arms and stared down a mopey looking Merlin and a confounded Gaius. “It can’t wait any longer. I don’t know what you’re so busy with but Kara Zorel isn’t human.” 

Merlin practically flew to his feet he jumped up so fast. “What?!” 

“I’ve told you something was off about her, I don’t know what she wants but she isn’t human.” Gwen informed them firmly, her chin tilted up just slightly. She was not going to be ignored or brushed aside. 

Gaius stepped to her side. “That shouldn’t be possible. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“NO!” Gwen huffed ignoring the shocked looks on both of the men’s faces. Instead she pushed on refusing to let them dismiss her concerns. “I’m not alright. I’m not alright because Morgana actually likes Zorel and Zorel isn’t human. She doesn’t sweat during training, she doesn’t sleep, at least not that I’ve ever been able to tell, she loses to Arthur in training on purpose, her hands don’t have callouses, and her movements don’t change when she’s in armor or in regular clothing. So no I’m not alright because she could hurt Morgana!” 

“Freya.” Merlin breathed, his face turning a sick pale color. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He demanded, stepping closer to Gwen, panic clearly curling round him in a haze. 

“I did!” Gwen had to resist just smacking him upside the head, it would be pointless and he was her friend. Even if he was denser than Arthur, which was a feat. “I’ve been trying to tell you since her second day here but you’ve been too busy. Which I understand, there’s always some magic creature or warlock or witch hunter or assassin or something. And she didn’t seem to be actively doing anything evil so I didn’t press. But she’s close to Morgana and I’m afraid of what she could be planning.” 

Gaius rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You helped the druid girl didn’t you? Zorel knows?” 

He bit his lip, “She found us, said she could get Freya out of the city.” 

“Merlin.” Gwen sighed sitting down on the wooden bench. “You could have gotten yourself killed. You can’t save everyone, even if you try.” 

“She was alone, and in a cage.” Merlin jerked away from Gaius. “I had to do something.” 

Gaius began pulling books off the shelf. “Well if she’s not human she’s likely to have not harmed the girl. Creatures of magic and magic users are often allies, the girl is should be safe. Though that leaves us with a problem. Gwen how sure are you that she’s not human?” 

“I’m sure.” Gwen frowned. “There’s something inhuman about her, just small things, but too many for me to just be imagining it. And it’s not just magic. Even sorcerers get callouses. She’s too familiar with the sword for her not to have worked with one. Even a ladies hands would be rougher. Morgana’s been teaching her to embroider but despite being a beginner she hasn’t poked her finger, yet she uses no thimble.” 

“I’m inclined to agree with you.” Gaius grumbled while dropping several heavy manuscripts on the table before moving back to the shelves. “It’s troubling that a creature of her type would choose to be close to the lady Morgana.” 

Merlin read the cover of the books. “Her type? You know what she could be?” 

“Do you never read the books beyond identifying each new creature?” Gaius asked with a look of annoyance thrown at Merlin. 

“I haven’t had time.” Merlin grumbled crossing his arms. 

Gwen had to resist rolling her eyes, only Merlin. “What is important that Merlin has missed then, Gaius?” 

The man flipped open one of the large texts. “Creatures that contain magic and those that are magic are very different. The troll we so recently dealt with was magic, a dragon is a creature made of magic as well. But the gryffin contained magic. The best way to tell is that a creature made of magic will be intelligent, at least at a human level. A creature containing magic is still just a beast, no matter how powerful.” 

“So Zorel must be made of magic?” Gwen asked curiously. 

“If she’s inhuman as you believe then yes, I believe so. Which makes her what is commonly called Fae.” Gaius made a sound of excitement and pulled some scrolls off another shelf. “The problem is that there are an unknown number of species. For her to hold a human form for so long though she is likely incredibly powerful. I fear what she may be capable of.” 

Gwen opened the cover of one of the texts and realized it was a tome of different types of magical creatures. “The troll held a human form for over a week before it began to fail.” 

Merlin gave a shudder. “She was using a potion, looking human wasn’t something she could actually due without magical help.” He made a retching motion before grabbing a cup of something and chugging it. 

She raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling she didn’t want to know the cause of that. “So she’ll be stronger than a troll?” 

“Oh definitely, trolls are lesser fae after all. It’s rare for fae to interact with humans, they consider themselves far superior to even human royalty. If she has lowered herself to serving humans, than there is something she wants. And we’d better find out what before she gets it.” He sat down on the other side of the table. “We’ll need to discover what she is before we can do anything else though. So start reading.”

////

“Morgana, I’m sure your knight is fine, probably had some trouble getting out of the city and is delayed. Not everyone can be as reliable as I am.” Arthur prodded from where he was going through yet another list of alliances between nobles in Odin’s kingdom. Plotting involved far too much paperwork.

She turned to him from the window where she’d been anxiously looking out at the courtyard. “It’s not like her to be late.” 

He was surprised she ignored his jab about his own skills, she rarely passed up a chance to put him in his place. She was almost as bad as Merlin sometimes. “Look, just help me go through these lists and finish the list of required allies within Odin’s kingdom to prevent invasion. It’ll help to focus on something other than worry. I’m sure she got the druid girl out of the city.” 

“What if the bounty hunter followed them?” She asked nervously, though she did return to her chair and picking up her quill. 

Arthur stared at her pointedly. “If one of my knights can’t defend himself...herself against a bounty hunter there are larger problems than Zorel’s safety.” 

“Kara.” Morgana corrected him. 

He scrunched his face up. “Fine, Kara’s safety. Look just pass that scroll.” The sound of the door nearly caused Arthur to leap out of his skin, as he jumped to his feet.

“Hey!” Kara was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, holding her side and grinning dopily at them. “So who knew the druid girl could turn into a giant cat with wings that tried to kill people? Cause I was not expecting that.” 

Arthur recognized the expression of a punch drunk knight instantly, even as Morgana rushed past him pulling Kara’s arm over her shoulder and helping her into the room. He stepped to Morgana’s bed and grabbed the sheets off of it and moved to where Morgana had been forced to let the knight slide to the floor. Crouching down he grimaced at the blood soaking her side and the rent chainmail. “We need to get her out of her armor.” 

Morgana reached up unhooking her cape. It took both of them, and the woozy Kara to get the mail off of her. With it off he grabbed a knife and cut the fabric away from the injury. He grimaced at the claw marks scoring across the woman’s side. It was deep, and looked like she’d nearly had her entire side ripped open. Also she’d clearly traveled with it like this for sometime based on its state. “We have to call for Gaius, I can’t treat this.” 

Kara’s arm shot out grabbing Morgana’s before she could finish standing to run for the healer. “No.” 

Staring at the knight in disbelief Morgana spoke, the panic in her voice clear to be heard. “You’ll die.” 

Kara’s head lolled back and forth in denial. “Just keep me alive till morning. Stick me in the sun.” 

Arthur stared at the woman in disbelief as he pressed the bunched up sheets into the injury as hard as he could. “Stick you in the sun? You’re bleeding to death.” 

“I’ll be fine, totally had worse. Kal came back to life! Just stick me in the sun, plant remember?” Kara mumbled with the dopey grin still on her face. She hissed as he put more pressure on her wound. 

Arthur looked up at Morgana’s pale face. “Morgana?” Why was she listening to the delusions of a dying woman? 

Morgana looked at him. “Can you keep her alive till morning?” 

“What? You’re not serious.” He resisted flailing since his hands and the white sheets quickly turning crimson, were all that was keeping the woman alive. 

“She might not be quite as human as you think.” She winced as she spoke. “If she says she’ll heal if we stick her in the sun I believe her. If Gaius is fetched she’ll be questioned by Uther.” 

He gaped at her before looking down at the knight who’d gone back to grinning. Wrestling with the problem he prepared himself. “Heat the poker in the fire. We have to stop the bleeding if she’s to make it till morning.” 

////

Morgana wiped at the sweaty brow of Kara, who’d they’d managed to move to the bed. She’d thrown up in the chamber pot at the smell of burnt flesh as they’d burned the wound closed. But then she’d been back to staunching the flow of blood. She was exhausted and terrified Kara wouldn’t make it till dawn. “She’ll make it.” 

“Let us hope.” Arthur said from where he was wiping the blood from his hands. He looked over at her seriously. “You should have told me what she was.” 

She turned back to Kara. “It was not my secret to tell. After all she has done to protect mine, it was not my right.” 

He sighed as he approached before slumping in the chair besides her bed. “She’s strong, she’ll last the night.” 

Morgana nodded to herself. “What will we do about the mess?” 

“Get Merlin to clean it up?” Arthur suggested with a shrug. “It’s not like we’d have to tell him what it was from.” 

She looked over at him dubiously. “He’s our friend, and it’s Merlin. He asks questions.” 

“Well if she heals like you seem to think she will, she can take care of it.” He grunted ignoring the assertion that Merlin was more than a servant. 

Morgana considered teasing till she got him to confess that Merlin was more than a servant. Fortunately for Arthur, Kara started murmuring. She reached out cupping the side of her knight’s face. “Hey, you’re ok.” 

Kara blinked up at her, eyes glassy with pain. “Lena? Lena where’s Alex?” 

“It’s Morgana, your sister isn’t here. I’m sorry.” Morgana felt like she’d been punched at the sudden heartbreak on Kara’s face. 

Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You look just like Lena. Are you sure you’re not Lena?” 

Morgana shared a confused look with Arthur. Though she was relieved that Kara was seemingly coherent, if confused. “Who’s Lena?” 

“She’s my friend, and she’s good and kind and everybody thinks she’s evil cause her family is.” Kara blinked rapidly her eyes clearing somewhat as they focused more on Morgana. Shifting Kara took in Arthur and where she was. “What happened?” 

Arthur spoke up. “You were getting the druid girl out of the city, you said something about her turning into a monster?” 

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes widened in memory. “Her flying cat form was adorable after I made it stop trying to kill me. Even flew part way there with me……. but then something happened. Think she was spooked. But she’s safe now.” She smiled proudly, pushing herself up slightly on her elbows.“I think Freya is a nice sort of magical killer cat monster. Alex would want to run tests and figure out how that happens to a person.” 

“Is Alex like you?” Arthur asked cautiously, he ignored the glare Morgana sent his was much to her irritation. 

Kara shook her head, it still was a looser motion; more akin to a drunk than knight of Camelot. “Nope, she’s human. Always helping me fit in, be human. Protecting me and teaching me things. She missed out on so many things because of me. But at least now...even if I never get back she has Maggie.” 

Morgana reached out smoothing Kara’s hair. “Maggie?” She understood why Arthur would want more information, to be fair she was curious herself. But what she was interested in was less Kara’s abilities and possible allies, and more her family and what her world was like.

Kara’s brow scrunched. “You don’t have a word for it...like the girl Alex is courting, lover?” 

Arthur made a choking sound while Morgana’s eyes widened. “Your sister has a female lover, that you’re aware of and proud of this?”

“She’s happy.” Kara smiled softly and fully. “Humans are so weird about who they take as mates. They worry about things like gender too much. On Krypton as long as your house agreed and you were deemed compatible, things such as gender didn’t matter.” 

“That’s…” Arthur sounded completely befuddled. To be honest Morgana wasn’t doing much better. Such things at court just weren’t spoken of. 

Kara squinted at him before a look of understanding dawned. “Oh...medieval era, you guys aren’t there. Um...so humans can love people of the same gender or a different gender, or more than one person at once. Or they can love but not like sex, or like sex and not fall in love. And girls are just as smart and capable as boys. So like...yay feminism!” She raised a hand weakly, before dropping it with a wince, though her eyes were mostly clear. It was slightly frightening how together she seemed to be despite the wound in her side.

Morgana felt her brain whirring as she processed what her knight was saying. “Lord Oswald’s manservant who he favors….. It happens but, you’re saying that it’s natural to humans.” 

“You...it’s against the law.” Arthur protested weakly. 

“But it happens.” Morgana retorted feeling rather light headed as various pieces began to make a great deal of sense. “If magic isn’t evil that can cause abnormal inclinations and it’s natural…” 

“Totes natural.” Kara croaked. “Most species have it.” 

Morgana grabbed a cup of water and helped Kara drink from it. “If magic doesn’t cause it, it would have to be natural.” 

Arthur made an odd sound before contemplating. “Well...if it’s not...a sign of evil...When I’m on the throne those laws will have to be….examined. But I’ll need more than your word.” He looked at Kara seriously. “We can speak of this again when you’re rested and healed. Till then are you capable of reading?” 

“Yeah, as long as I don’t sit up much more.” She grimaced glancing down at her side. 

Morgana stood and grabbed the scrolls off the table and tossed one to Arthur and carefully handed another to Kara. “Well then, let’s get back to work while we wait for dawn.” 

////

Gwen knew something was wrong when she realized Morgana’s bed had different sheets on it than had been on the night before. Her second clue was that Morgana was wide awake with dark circles under her eyes. Which, that alone wouldn’t have been strange, but the fact she was already dressed was. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she noticed Kara asleep, in a chair facing the window, looking deathly pale. 

“Gwen, you’re here early.” Morgana said, though her voice was just a tad too high. 

She picked up the laundry basket and straightened herself up, taking in the room slowly. “This is the time I always wake you my lady?” 

“Oh so it is. I must be getting used to sleeping through the night if a bad night confuses me like this.” Morgana laughed, though it sounded forced to her ears. “Why don’t you take the day off? It’s been a long time since I’ve given you a day free to do as you wish.” 

“That’s very kind of you my lady. But there’s no need.” Gwen assured Morgana while noticing that there was an area from the door to the wall, to the bed where the floor was noticeably cleaner. Something had happened and her friend was lying to her about it. But why? 

Morgana smiled at her and it was the most genuine expression she’d shown. “I insist, it’s practically criminal how much I depend on you. Go, take the day.” 

“Thank you, you’re too kind.” Gwen curtsied slightly as she backed towards the door with her basket of laundry. 

////

Merlin was grumbling as he headed towards his room. Arthur had been intolerable and after spending all night researching, his bed was calling him for a short nap. Just a little nap, a tiny one, just enough to get him through the rest of his day. He could feel the yearning for sleep deep inside his bones. Opening the door into Gaius’s chambers he groaned seeing Gaius and Gwen staring at...was that Morgana’s dress? 

“Merlin, what took you so long?” Gaius asked not even bothering to give him more than a glance. 

He shuffled in shutting the door. “Arthur’s in a mood...not that he isn’t always in a mood these days.” He muttered. 

Gwen reached out and squeezed his arm. “Something is wrong with Morgana.” 

“What’s happened?” 

She pulled the dress and showed him the sleeves. “I think Zorel was injured, she was passed out in Morgana’s chambers. The sheets had been changed, the floor scrubbed, and Morgana gave me the day off. What does that tell you?” 

He frowned as he put the pieces together, bloody sleeves, missing sheets, scrubbed floor; somebody had been bleeding and Morgana had tried to help. If it was Zorel then she’d been injured. The last he’d seen of her had been pulling Freya down the twists and turns of the lower town. Merlin felt his blood run cold. “Freya.” He stiffened and turned grabbing the door handle. 

Gwen reached out grabbing his arm. “Where are you going?” 

“She killed Freya.” He growled. “She promised to protect her!” 

“Merlin!” Gaius’s voice halted his attempt to rush out and demand answers from the knight. “Think boy! If she’s as powerful as we think we must approach this carefully.” 

He felt his whole frame shudder before he nodded stiffly and walked over. “Is there a potion we can make with her blood?” 

“Yes, there are several we can make now that we have her blood.” Gaius pointed to the page open in his text. “This one I believe is our best choice.” 

Gwen cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t we make sure she means harm first?” 

“But you?” Merlin looked at her frowning. “What could she want in Camelot other than to cause harm?” 

“I don’t know.” Gwen shrugged. “But we can’t just kill her if she’s innocent, we’d be no better than Uther if we just kill her for being different.” 

“She killed Freya.” Merlin bit out. He could see the terrified face of the girl and knew he should have protected her better, he’d promised to protect her. 

Gwen looked serious as she spoke. “We don’t know that.” 

“So you just want to wait till she kills someone? Maybe it’ll be Morgana or maybe Arthur! We can’t let that happen.” His knuckles turned white as he tried to keep his magic under control. 

Gaius cleared his throat. “This potion won’t kill her, merely force her into her natural form. It should force her to flee.” 

////

Morgana couldn’t keep her eyes away from Kara. She’d excused them into the gardens where the sun was brightest. It was still amazing to her, she had been able to see the sun breathing life back into the blonde. Already after her short nap in front of the window and she no longer looked near death, was actually capable of following her to the gardens. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the face Kara was making as she attempted to work on her latest bit of embroidery. “What are you attempting this time?” 

“A lion, reminds me of the queen I served before I ended up here.” Kara’s brows scrunched as she began to take a stitch out. “How do you make this look so easy? It’s not fair. Everything I do keeps on looking awful.” 

She couldn’t help it and laughed at the woman’s consternation. “I’ve been taught how to embroider since I could walk. It takes time.” 

Kara pouted at her. “Can’t we do something interesting today?” 

“You almost died, you’re spending the day in the sun.” Morgana glared at her daring her to contradict her. It didn’t matter that the woman’s pout was lethal. Honestly was she secretly a puppy? 

“I was just sloppy.” Kara grumbled. “I was careless and overconfident. It’s been years since something actually hurt me.” 

“Then you better not let it happen again.” She ordered. It had only been a short time, but the idea of Kara leaving her side was unthinkable. Morgana noticed that Kara was looking at her with concern and looked like she was about to say anything. Clearing her throat she changed the topic. “So, in your world attraction to those of the same gender was not shameful?” 

Kara gave her a pointed look before letting the conversation go. “Some people still were awful about it, but people could get married. It was just the same between two men or women as between a man and a woman.” She set her embroidery down and began to pick at the grass they were seated on. “On Krypton, my first home, it was the same. Even Daxam understood that it was just the way things were.” 

There was a long silence that let Morgana reexamine the things she’d first thought the night before. “Tell me, were you courting a woman before you came to this world? Or is your defence in your sister’s interest alone?” 

A bright blush lit up Kara’s cheeks. “No, I….” She ducked her head. “I had ended things with a man who I’d been courting? He’d been courting me? It was different there. But we weren’t working together the way we should have so I’d ended it. Then I suppose...Mon-el kissed me the night before Barry summoned me to his world. But Mon-el was sick, didn’t even remember it and I’m glad of it.” 

Kara ran her fingers through the grass seeming to consider what to continue to say. “It’s not...I just love people, man or woman never matter to me. But it was easier to just allow the gestures from men. If Lucy hadn’t of left maybe that would have been different. But she left.” A hollow laugh came from Kara, it physically ached to hear it. “Everyone always leaves, or else I’m torn from them. It’s easier not to let myself be close to people. Animals are better.” 

Morgana blinked. “That’s why you’re always feeding the stray cats, for how close you are to your horse and that cat.” Her eyes widened slightly. “You name your animals for the people you’ve lost.” 

“It’s how I remember.” Kara sniffled before wiping at her nose. “I’m sorry, I’m a mess today.” 

She moved so that their sides were touching. Gently she reached down covering Kara’s hand with her own. “If you haven’t noticed I’m a mess myself.” 

Kara laughed wetly before flipping her hand and lacing their fingers. “Thank you.” 

Morgana breathed in at the motion as she felt warmth spread from their joined hands up her arm. Swallowing she focused on Kara. “You are always welcome by my side. I may not be able to open doors to other worlds, or be immortal, but while I live you are always welcome here.” 

“You…” Kara shook her head gently, a smile pulling at her lips. “You’re impossible not to care for. I’ll hold you to that.” 

A pleased smile spread across Morgana’s lips, her eyes crinkled slightly in joy; if her heart fluttered that was no one’s business but her own. “Are we friends?” 

Kara looked up at her through her lashes. “I’d like to think so.” 

////

Gwen flinched back as the vile the potion was brewing in exploded. “Was that supposed to happen?” 

“No.” Gaius’s face was pale. “No, it was not.” 

////

Arthur stood before Uther, his face carefully blank. He couldn’t show his hate, for his people he couldn’t show how much he reviled the man sitting before him. “There is no sign of the druid girl. If we continue to search the people as they move about the city we will accomplish nothing but slow trade.” 

“So you’ve failed to locate her.” Uther said, his jaw tightening in disdain, perhaps frustration at his inability to murder yet another innocent. 

Gritting his teeth Arthur breathed through his nose before replying. “I do not believe she was ever hidden in Camelot. She must have escaped the city before the bounty hunter reported her escape. Our resources would be better spent elsewhere than looking for a girl long gone.” 

“Very well, organize your men to search the outlining land. We may catch her yet.” He turned to his nearest advisor, the dismissal clear. 

Arthur gave a short bow before leaving the room, Merlin hot on his heels. He noticed Merlin opening his mouth to speak. “Not now Merlin, shut it.” 

“Someone is a grumpy clod today.” Merlin muttered. 

////

Gwen didn’t find the conclusive evidence that Ser Zorel wasn’t human as comforting as she’d have thought it would. Instead it just made her feel more paranoid. But the truth was she was willing to die for her friends, and Zorel was a threat. There wasn’t a good reason for a fae, as powerful as Zorel had to be, to integrate herself with Uther’s ward. Not to mention Arthur’s change in temperament recently.

So it was only with a slight twinge that she added the potion, attempt six, to Zorel’s dinner. As the night guard she’d have her evening meal delivered since she was unable to go to the kitchens. As the potion faded into the gravy she turned and left. 

She wished Zorel didn’t seem so nice. If she hadn’t of noticed that she wasn’t what she appeared, Gwen was sure she would have come to consider her a friend. But that’s not what had happened, and Morgana came before any guilt. Leaning against the stone wall outside the great hall where the court was eating she waited. Anxiously her foot began to tap. The potion wouldn’t last long; if they hadn’t timed everything right, they likely wouldn’t get a second chance. Finally the servant’s door opened and Merlin darted out. 

“What took you?” She hissed while pushing off the wall and moving for the royal wing with Merlin hot on her heels. 

He made a grunt of annoyance. “Arthur was being grumpy, as usual.” 

Gwen didn’t comment as they rushed. “What do we do if the potion takes effect too soon?” 

“Then we run for the yelling when the knights spot her.” Merlin pulled open the door to Morgana’s chambers. “Come on, they should be heading here any minute!” 

Gwen moved quickly to the bed and reached under the mattress. Her fingers brushed against the cold steel. She let out a sound of triumph as she grabbed the two swords she’d managed to hide there earlier in the day. Brandishing them she tossed one to Merlin. “Get behind the screen.”

They both crouched to wait; their eyes peeking through the wooden privacy screen. The plan was simple, and Gwen could tell it was going to go to hell, but it was the closest to a compromise as they could get. The potion should reveal Zorel’s fae form not long after Morgana first arrived in her chambers. With her form revealed she and Merlin could defend themselves and Morgana long enough for the other knights to arrive and to chase Zorel out of Camelot. Gwen’s reservations over the lack of actual evil being shown by Zorel was abated since the plan only involved scaring the woman, fae, off. 

She was practically holding her breath when the door opened and Morgana swept in, Zorel on her heels. “Morgana it’s fine.” 

Morgana spun round glaring at the knight as the door closed. “You said your powers were being drained, how exactly is that ‘fine’?” The lady arched an unimpressed brow. “You almost died last night.” 

“I got better.” Zorel muttered before quickly clearing her throat at the furious expression on Morgana’s face. “Not that it wasn’t serious. But just because this hasn’t happened in years doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. It’ll just take a few days, lots of sun, and I’ll be back to normal. It’ll be alright, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

Morgana’s eyes flared golden as a vase to the side exploded. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Gwen bit her lip violently to prevent herself from reaction. Morgana had magic? Since when? How? How could her friend be so stupid as to learn magic in Camelot?! Her left hand reached out gripping Merlin’s forearm tightly.

“What do you want me to do?” Zorel didn’t flinch at the use of magic. She gave a sort of shrug. “And we need to find you a magic teacher, you can’t keep exploding vases. Gwen is going to notice missing drapes and vases, if she hasn’t already.” 

Morgana let out a huff before dropping down into a chair. “Would you at least stand in the window so you can get what little is left of the light?” 

“Of course.” Zorel stepped towards the window, she paused briefly to rest her hand on Morgana’s shoulder for a second. The touch seemed to seep the stress out of Morgana, her demeanor relaxing. “Though I’m serious about finding someone who can teach you magic.” 

Morgana bit her lip in thought. “Gaius used magic before the purge, he might be able to help. I’m almost positive he knows. He’s been treating my visions for years. He must have at least suspected something.” 

Zorel startled as she turned, her back to the window as she leaned against the stone. “Gaius has magic?” 

“You do know magic can be learned, it’s not just people like me who are born with it.” Morgana chided gently. 

Which was news to Gwen, you could be born with magic? And why did it sound like Morgana already knew exactly what Zorel was? And was the loss of power the potion? If it was then this was Zorel’s true form, and Gwen still remembered Gaius’s warning that if she appeared human naturally they were dealing with something completely new. Why wasn’t her form melting away? 

Zorel crossed her arms. “I know, just...are you sure he’d help?” 

“No.” Morgana ran a hand through her hair. “But it’s a chance we’ll have to make isn’t it?” 

“If he turns you in I’ll get you out.” Zorel said it like a vow, and Gwen realized it probably was. She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that Morgana had a loyal knight or terrified by everything.

Morgana tilted her head looking at the knight critically. “And if you’re abilities continue to be weakened?” 

Zorel drew herself up. “Without my powers I’m still a fully trained knight with a better heart, lungs and superior muscles. Even when I was barely trained I could still keep up with elite warriors without my powers. I have twenty years of training and experience on top of that now. I’ll get you out.” 

“I’m sorry, who got almost gutted by a magical cat monster because they got careless last night? And no I don’t want to hear about how you got the druid girl to safety and then back even after her monster form nearly killed you.” Morgana snapped, daring Zorel to contradict her. 

Gwen felt Merlin’s arm go loose in surprise and relief to hear the druid girl hadn’t been killed. 

“I won’t be careless with you in the balance Morgana.” Zorel’s voice was kind. “I mean, El Mayarah and everything. I promised I’d protect you. What are you afraid of? All these things were true two days ago but you weren’t concerned. I’m sorry my problems took over today, but this isn’t about me.” 

Morgana let out a short snort, Gwen wasn’t sure she’d heard that sound from the lady in years. “It’s everything. I can’t…” 

Zorel moved till she was around and kneeling before Morgana, her hands reached out grasping the lady’s hands in her lap. “Hey, you’re not alone. You have me and Arthur.” 

There was a sharp knock before the door opened and Arthur strode in, his right arm held out holding a puppy by the scruff of the neck. “Why was this in my room Morgana?” 

Gwen felt Merlin, who’d been tightly coiled till now shift. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and realized he was biting his lip trying not to laugh at Arthur. Turning back to the unfolding scene she found she felt slightly better. Merlin wasn’t having a panic attack, so maybe...maybe everything would be alright even if she was barely keeping up with what was happening and was going to need a week to process all of this.

Morgana blinked in surprise. “Is that a dog?” 

“You weren’t the one who left it in my room?” He asked, his face still scrunched into a frown. 

Zorel grinned proudly as she leapt back up to her feet. “I did! You’ve been grouchy with everything and the servants and your knights need a break. So I found you a puppy! Puppies make everything better!” 

“You...got me a puppy because I’ve been upset?” Arthur asked, his voice rife with disbelief. 

“Yup!” Zorel practically bounced before tilting to the side. “Huh...oh that’s not normal.” 

Morgana stood grabbing Zorel’s shoulder and righting her. “What’s going on?” 

“I think….I feel kinda funny.” Kara mumbled as she practically fell into Morgana before shaking her head while stepping away from her. “Wha?” 

Gwen cried out as bright light came flying out of Zorel’s eyes straight for Arthur. She stumbled forward, knocking the screen to the side knowing she wasn’t going to get to Arthur in time. 

Apparently Merlin hadn’t gotten the message and swung out his arm. There was a gust of something and Arthur and the puppy were flung onto Morgana’s bed as the light scored into the stone floor. Then Zorel was closing her eyes viciously and covering her ears before dropping to the ground in a crouch with a curse.

“Arthur!” Morgana yelped looking at him in horror as she dropped down, her hand resting on the curled up knight. “Kara just breathe, it’s going to be alright.” 

Arthur left the dog on the bed as he warily stepped off of it. He was eying her and Merlin critically. “Gwen, Merlin...what are you doing here? What was that?” 

“Um…” Merlin was pale and looked like a light breeze would blow him over. 

Morgana snapped from where she was protectively helping calm Zorel. “He has magic is what just happened.” She looked up, and oh god Gwen had never seen her that furious and betrayed looking. “Something he never mentioned.” 

Merlin swallowed raising his hands in platicatation. “I couldn’t tell you.” 

Gwen took a step away from him as she stared at him in a new light. Several things he’d done and said made a lot more sense if he was magical. “The troll, you knew what to do because you have magic. Sir Valiant’s shield.” 

“You’ve been using magic in Camelot!?” Arthur demanded stepping towards the man, his face tight. 

Merlin nodded. “To protect you, only to protect you.” 

There was a groan from Zorel that caught everyone’s attention. “Sorry, but up...can someone go get the black glasses out of my quarters.” 

Morgana stood. “You stay right there Kara.” She swept out of the room leaving them in an awkward silence. 

Gwen noticed the puppy was going to tumble off the bed and stepped around the crashed screen and scooped up the dog into her arms. Scratching it behind the ears she looked around. Zorel was still curled up, her hands over her ears. Merlin was looking at the ground, his shoulders slumped forward and drawn in on himself, fingers fidgeting at his sides. Arthur was glaring at Merlin, though he gave her a brief look his face softening before he went back to glaring at Merlin. 

The door opened and Morgana hurried over to Zorel and carefully moved her hands away from her ears before setting the glasses on her face. “Kara?” 

The knight blinked her eyes open while staring at the floor and away from all of them. Gwen caught a brief flicker of white light before Zorel let out a sigh. “Yeah, until I figure out what’s happening I should stay in my quarters though.” She ducked her head as she stood up, her eyes staying on the floor. “Are you alright Arthur?” 

His jaw clenched, while he kept shooting a look that could kill at Merlin. “I’m fine.” 

“I don’t know what happened. I haven’t lost control of my powers since I was a child. I’m so sorry. It’s like...my powers are surging and then dying down.” She bit her lip. “Just...golly I don’t know what’s happening. This hasn’t happened before.” 

Gwen cleared her throat. “I think it’s our fault.” 

Every eye turned towards her, well except for Zorel’s since she was keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Which...Gwen was still processing whatever the hell the light from the eyes thing was. 

“What?” Morgana’s voice was clipped and cold as ice as she stepped forward so that she was between her, Merlin and the knight. 

“I realized Ser Zorel wasn’t human.” Gwen started, she forced her nerves down and made eye contact with her lady and friend without shame. “The way she became so close to you so quickly, I was afraid she would try to harm you or Arthur like so many magical creatures and sorcerers in the past have. So I went to Gaius and Merlin to confirm my suspicions.” She looked over at Arthur who was serious. Returning her gaze to Morgana she continued. “I’m sorry for going behind your back, I worried you were enthralled. That doesn’t seem to be the case, though a lot of what’s just happened means I’m not entirely sure what is happening. But I was afraid for you. We were able to discover that Ser Zorel was a fae, a powerful one and created a potion that would force her to reveal her true form. Merlin and I were planning to help protect you if she became violent once her form was revealed.” 

Morgana finally eased. “Is there a way to help her?” 

“It’ll wear off in a few hours.” Merlin piped up. “The potion isn’t meant to harm anyone...but how are you still human...ish?” He was looking at Zorel curiously. 

“I’m an ‘alien’.” Zorel let out a huff as she shifted so she was squinting at the wall. “You don't really have a word for it in this language. But this is what I look like. Uh..on the inside I’m a bit less human? But I’m capable of feeling everything humans do, and I care, you can hurt me. I’m not some monster for you to poison and hunt.” Her face was soured by a grimace. “I hate magic.” 

Morgana turned looking hurt. “You do?” 

Zorel snapped her head round making eye contact with someone for the first time since the light beams. “Not like that! Gosh, no Morgana. I’m not used to things being able to hurt me, so it bugs me when things are able to hurt me. I’m just being melodramatic. It’s like...I’m sorry I don’t really hate it, it just annoys me that it can hurt me.” The knight gave the biggest saddest puppy eyes Gwen had ever seen. “I’m sorry.” 

Morgana’s cheeks flushed high along her cheekbones. “It’s fine, I jumped to conclusions too quickly.” Reaching out she caught Zorel’s hand. 

“So you have magic.” Arthur said flatly as he continued to glare at Merlin. “Didn’t think to mention that. What, just laughing behind my back as I trusted you?” There was a definite snarl in his voice. 

Merlin looked alarmed and insulted. “Of course not! I’ve been told to hide who and what I am for my entire life! I was moving things through the air before I could walk! Do you know how hard it is to hide something like that? To know you’d be killed! And how could I tell you? If you don’t turn me into your father it’s treason, I can’t ask that of you.” 

“And when I came to you with my magic?” Morgana asked cuttingly, her hand still tightly holding Zorel’s. 

He had the grace to look ashamed, even flinching. “You’re the king’s ward. I’m just a manservant, if Uther found out what would happen to me? You might survive but I wouldn’t. It was safer to get you to the druids.” 

“I thought you were my friend.” Her voice was ice. “I can see I was the only one who thought of us as such.” 

Merlin floundered, his arms moving uselessly. “I wanted to tell you! But everything’s so complicated and I would have been risking both of our lives.” 

Arthur crossed his arms and cut in. “Is there anyone who’s not magic or a fairy or some nonsense?” 

“I’m still me?” Gwen said carefully ignoring the staring match between Merlin and Morgana. Instead she trailed her fingers through the fur of the puppy she still had in her arms. 

Running a hand through his hair Arthur nodded. “Right, first things.” He stepped up and and punched Merlin in the face. 

There was an audible crack as Merlin hit the ground with a sharp cry of surprise and pain as he cradled his face. Looking up wide eyed he spluttered. “You bwoke my nobe!” 

“And I’ll do worse if you ever lie to me about something like this again.” Arthur narrowed his eyes before sighing, rolling his eyes and reaching down and hauling Merlin back to his feet. “Can’t you just magic it better?” 

Merlin gave him a dirty look as he pulled his neckerchief off and used it to stop the blood. “Naw how magib wolks.” 

“Huh,” Arthur shrugged. “Well now that that’s taken care of we have a lot to talk about. Morgana stop looking at Merlin like that. You can make his life hell while he gives you magic lessons.” 

“What?” 

“Whab?” 

He nodded. “Yes, magic lessons, you need them. You caught the trade register on fire two days ago. And Kara, a dog, really?” 

Zorel looked over at him while sticking her lower lip out. “Isn’t he a beautiful puppy? He’s a talbot, so he’ll be great as a hunting dog for you. And everyone needs a dog.” 

Arthur visibly softened as he stared at the puppy...or Gwen she supposed possibly from looking at her, but she wouldn’t voice that. “Oh fine, I’ll keep the dog. Merlin has far too much time on his hands anyways.” He stepped over to Morgana’s table and pulled out a chair. “Now, let’s get through this because keeping secrets is clearly a disaster.” 

////

Arthur sat in one of the three chairs in the room, he had his new dog asleep on his lap. He stared in exhaustion round the table. Morgana was clearly still hurt by Merlin not telling her about magic and was pointedly not looking at him. Instead she was fussing over Kara who was still wearing those ridiculous glasses. He ignored them and moved his attention to Merlin who had his head permanently tilted down in abashment and was nervously fiddling with his sleeve. The dried blood, from his now set nose, clear to be seen on his face. Finally Arthur let himself look over at Gwen, who honestly looked how he felt. She looked rather like someone had dropped something heavy over her head as well as desperately tired. 

He resisted reaching out for her, only to pause. Truth had been the purpose of this whole mess of a conversation. Reaching out he gently covered Gwen’s hand and gave her a careful smile. He felt his shoulders unclench as she gave him an understanding look, with soft eyes. “So other than disagreement on what to do about Uther we’re all on the same page then?” 

There were nods around the table. 

“Right, so to summarize: Morgana is an apparently destined to be evil witch who sees the future, Merlin is a prophesied warlock with unimaginable power who cleans my socks, Zorel is a fae stuck in the wrong world who’s essentially a god, I’m a prophesied king who’s supposed to unite Albion and bring magic back, and Gwen is the only one with common sense? Am I missing anything?” 

Zorel looked up at him. “I’m not a fae or a god, can we stop calling me that?” 

He looked at her in disbelief. “The fae potion worked on you, give it up.” Turning back to the table he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And finally we’re all apparently planning a coup against the king now.” Arthur saw Merlin opening his mouth. “Yes we know you’re against the wife killing, murderous hypocrite dying.” 

Seeing no one else was going to speak he stood up. “We can talk more later. For now it’s late and unless we want rumors about why we’re all in Morgana’s chambers this late, we should all stop here.” He carefully cradled the still sleeping puppy with one arm while stretching cracking his back. “So, Cavall and I will be returning to my chambers. Merlin get me something to eat.” 

“Cavall?” Gwen asked softly. 

He smiled. “Well if he’s to be my dog he needs a name.”


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if this fic is going to end up being six or seven chapters till I finish writing chapter five and see how much story is left for me to work through. Writing without an outline when doing plot is a new and scary thing for me, but kinda exciting! 
> 
> TW: In the notes at the end of the chapter I have a nerd rant, but it I touch upon rape in the Arthurian mythos so if that's something you don't like skip it. My nerdy ramblings don't have anything to do with the story so like you're not missing anything except me realizing what my next thesis is going to be on.

Day 10

Kara scratched at the rough fabric that was resting on her shoulder. The light colored dress she’d managed to steal was itchy as hell; she’d left a nicely cut diamond in it’s place. She missed her cardigans to a slightly unhealthy degree. Sure the clothing the well off people wore looked lovely, but stealing from the rich was the fastest way to get noticed. Thus...this monstrosity of shapeless, white wool. And it was itchy! 

She was distracted from her misery when she heard a cry for help. It didn’t matter if she could understand the language or not, cries for help always sounded the same. Darting forward she stopped just out of sight trying to understand what was happening. There was a cart, full of furniture, some clothing; none of it particularly nice but adequate. There were three women with the cart who were all wearing particularly low cut dresses attempting to fend off what seemed to be a bandit. 

Her eyes narrowed as she realized that the bandit was playing with the woman, just terrifying them for sport. His friends standing back and watching from the side laughing. As his fist landed across the face of one of the women Kara snapped. She sped between the women and the bandit. Grabbing him by the throat she raised him off his feet and shook him. 

He let out a startled yelp, his legs kicking out as his hands scrabbled at her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him another shake. The language may be a barrier but he should understand that what he’d been doing was wrong. One of his friends came rushing her with a drawn sword. Not even thinking about it her eyes lit up as she blasted it out of his hand. 

Everyone froze completely. Kara didn’t quite think through why that was, as she dropped the man she’d been holding upright. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes wide eyed and terrified. Scuttling backwards he scrambled to his feet and took off into the woods as fast as he could go. His friends joined him turning tale and running for it. 

Kara let her shoulder’s fall back in satisfaction of a job well done. Though really, people didn’t tend to run away from her like that. It’s not like she was Batman who beat the lesson into crooks’s bodies. Turning with a smile on her face she prepared to tell the women they were safe, she paused. 

They’d all fallen to their knees and were...were they praying? Kara winced...that...that was not good. Taking a second look at the women and what was in their cart she frowned. A quick x-ray of the thing and she realized there was a surprising amount of money on these women. More than she’d seen on anyone so far. Oh...right, revealing clothing, disrespected by men, unaccompanied by men, and independently financially stable. Prostitutes, not that she regretted saving them, there were plenty of races where prostitution was a well respected profession. But she couldn’t just run off and leave them could she? Afterall humans were notoriously terrible to women like them.

Sighing she stepped forward and cringed as the muttering of what sounded like prayer’s increased in panic. Stepping back instead she tilted her head in thought. With a shrug she sat down. In front of them and put on her best smile. She did need to befriend some locals long enough to at least learn the basics of the language anyways.

////

Arthur paused at the sight of Morgana waiting for him. He’d been on his way to the battlements where Uther had summoned him. “Morgana, what are you doing here?” 

She raised a brow at him. “Do remember to keep your temper, we need this alliance.” 

“Who do you think I am, Merlin?” He scoffed, he was more than capable of keeping his temper. 

“Yes, the fact Uther’s been brooding and you’ve barely spoken a word to him outside of your duties attests to your self control.” She replied dryly, clearly challenging him. 

He grimaced but knew she had a point, unfortunately. “I’ll behave.” 

“We need the five kingdoms to agree to this peace treaty. The five kings of Albion have never been in a single place like this before. For all we know this could be what starts that war.” She stepped into his space. “You have to make this work. If Uther insults any of these men everything could be over.” 

Arthur glanced around to make sure they were alone. “Can’t you just...you know….take a look? See what’s coming?” 

“That’s not how it works you idiot.” Morgana hissed while reaching up and poking him in the chest. “I can’t exactly control it and until I can you’re just going to have to put on your big boy pants on and make nice with Uther. And don’t give me that look. If I can survive acting the grateful ward while knowing he’d have me burned at the stake for magic, you can play the good son.” 

The problem with this honesty thing was that Morgana was cutting when she knew where to hit. It was bad enough when it was just Merlin who could see through him, even his father was preferable sometimes to being picked apart. Stepping back he held his arms out theatrically. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Have a little faith.” Using his humor as cover he made for his escape. 

////

Gwen had to resist snickering at the sight of a fairly singed looking Merlin leaving Morgana’s chambers. “Are you alright?” 

“She’s really good with fire.” He said rubbing at his face to get the soot off of his face. “Surprisingly good.” 

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. “All in one piece then?” 

“Mostly.” He gave a quick look over his shoulder. “Any idea what would get her to forgive me?” 

She patted his shoulder. “Good luck with Arthur.” 

“Right.” He headed out muttering darkly about how there had to be flower growing spells.

She let out a laugh before going into the room. Looking up she caught a wave of welcome from Kara who was sitting cross legged on the lounge attempting to embroider. It was fairly warm in the room, the fireplace and several candles looking like they’d been used quite recently. Shaking her head in amusement she began to make the bed. “Will you need anything today Morgana?” 

Morgana laughed as she walked over from the window. “No, I’ll be fine as long as you are able to assist me in getting ready for the feast tonight. I’m sure Kara can help me after that.” 

“I was asked if I would be able to assist the princess Vivian.” Gwen informed them as she pulled the blankets down so she could get the sheets straight. 

“You have my condolences.” Morgana sounded genuinely sorry beneath the humor. 

Kara looked up from her embroidery. “Why is it a bad thing you’re taking care of the princess?” 

Gwen wasn’t sure how to reply to that, she was still a bit awkward around the knight, and honestly feeling a bit guilty about essentially poisoning her. Morgana stepped in answering for her though. “The Princess Vivian is the only child of King Olaf and thus heir to one of the five kingdoms of Albion. She is also considered something of a great beauty, which has led her father to being over protective in the extreme. I’ve even heard rumors of him chasing suitors off with a knife.” 

“I don’t understand why that’s bad?” Kara’s face scrunched up. 

“Because she’s an entitled and spoiled girl. I’ve yet to meet her, but the rumors of her personality are unpleasant to say the least.” Morgana gave a conspiratorial smirk at Gwen. “The whole castle is going to be forced to bow to her wishes during the peace talks out of fear of her father’s wrath. Which means putting up with whatever ridiculousness she insists on.” 

Gwen sighed. “You will be the one sitting beside her and expected to be her host.” She could already feel the headache that was going to cause. Morgana was many things, but forgiving in the face of rudeness was not one of them. Not to mention Morgana was the king's ward and had a certain amount of those same flaws. Not to mention her temper was almost as bad as Uther’s. Though Morgana was kind and played at the role of spoiled princess more than she actually was one. “I’ll be fine, servants are to be seen and not heard after all.” 

Kara dropped her embroidery in clear annoyance before cocking her head to the side in thought. “Should I wear a dress to the feast tonight? Leon is your guard for this evening and I’ve been informed I should attend.” 

Morgana’s mouth opened slightly as she colored high along her cheekbones. “If you wish. Do you even own a dress?” 

“Of course.” Kara crossed her arms and pouted. “Just because I wear knights clothing most of the time because it’s more practical doesn’t mean I don’t like dresses. I mostly wore dresses in my old world actually.” Her face lit up slightly. “I haven’t let my hair down in a while, it’ll be fun!” 

Gwen felt the flicker of an idea go through her mind at the truly confounded expression on Morgana’s face. The idea was ridiculous and she was amused she’d even thought of something so ridiculous for even a moment. But she had to admit it would be interesting to see the normally masculinity clad Kara dressed as a lady. “I was unaware you wore dresses, did you make it yourself?” She gave a wary look at the disaster of an embroidery. 

“No.” Kara glared at the embroidery as well. “I believe I’ll wear the one Seelie gave me when I dropped off some liberated slaves two years ago.” 

“You’re on a first name basis with Queen Seelie?” Morgana asked in surprise, sharing a wide eyed look with Gwen. 

Kara frowned, looking back and forth between them. “Well yeah, I mean she’s the one who taught me your language and everything. Course she was just a teenager who was on her way to work at a brothel then. But well there were some bandits bothering their convoy and I couldn’t do nothing.” She shrugged. “But well after I found the island of Themyscira and realized it was just a few goats and some olive trees I offered to drop them off there so they could have their own land. Now I just drop people off who don’t fit in over there, like with Freya. I’ve run into quite a few aliens and magic users who need the escape. Seelie is really quite nice, she makes a lovely queen.” 

“That’s…” Gwen remembered vaguely that Themyscira was a new nation. But she was fairly sure none of this was common information based on Morgana’s equally stunned expression. Instead of trying to understand the logic by which Kara had apparently created an island nation because she wanted to help out some prostitutes; Gwen cleared her throat. “If that’s all I’ll be seeing to the Lady Vivian.”

////

Morgana considered the knight who was brushing out her horse’s coat. “You mistook me for one called Lena when you were injured. Who is she?” 

“She’s….” Kara titled her head as she continued to brush Alex’s coat. The horse’s coat was already shiny but that didn’t seem to prevent the knight from continuing to baby her. “Lena Luthor was a friend of mine. It was complicated.” 

“Complicated how?” Morgana moved into the stall and held out an apple to the horse. She’d learned bribery was the best way to handle Alex. 

Biting her lip Kara paused. “Her older brother Lex attempted to kill my cousin, Kal-el, because he hated and feared aliens. In his quest to kill him he killed hundreds of innocent people. He was brought down and thrown into prison. I met Lena knowing who she was and she didn’t know who I was. But she was a good person.” Kara smiled at her, face fond and open if slightly nostalgic. “We were becoming friend, allies when we discovered her mother was worse than Lex.” 

Morgana’s eyebrows raised. “You befriended the daughter of an enemy house?” 

“Yes, she was brave, smart, kind, always willing to do what needed to be done. But to stop her mother she pretended to ally with her. I….I wish I’d told her who I was, what I was. She felt so alone that she thought she had to stop her mother alone. I could have helped. If I get back I’ll tell her, she deserves the truth.” Kara sighed setting the brush aside and stepping close to her and scratching idly at the horse’s neck. 

She considered this person and felt...something ugly at the thought of her knight showing her trust and friendship to somebody else. Pushing the unkind thoughts to the side she pursued her questions further. “And how did I remind you of this Lena?” 

Kara caught her eyes, her face serious but in slight awe. “You look exactly like her, I thought you must be her when I first saw you sitting there behind Uther.” Morgana’s breath caught slightly as Kara reached out pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. Her warm fingers brushing against her cheek. Kara’s face lit up with a brilliant smile. “It was like...hope.” 

“Hope?” Morgana asked curiously while trying to settle herself, she was unused to anyone being this close to her save Gwen, when she was dressing her. 

Looking to the ground Kara kicked at it with her toe. “I’ve been alone for so long...I…”

“You’d given up.” It wasn’t a question, suddenly her bitterness that Kara may care for this Lena more than her faded. Reaching out she caught Kara’s arm. “You’re not alone.” 

Kara’s shoulder’s slumped. “I would have never stopped looking for a way home, never.” Her tone was vehement. “But...I’d stopped believing I’d succeed. I was just...it was like being stuck. And then I saw you and it was like suddenly I could breathe again.”

“So you became my friend.” Morgana decided then and there it didn’t matter if Kara had only given her a second glance because of this Lena. Being second rankled, but not having Kara by her side was unimaginable. And she was the one with Kara by her side, not this Lena.

Kara’s brow crinkled as she looked back at her. “Sort of? I mean I was curious why you looked alike. Maybe you were her double in this world, or a past incarnation of her, but none of that matters.” 

“It doesn’t matter?” Morgana raised a brow in surprise. 

Kara gave a decisive nod. “It doesn’t. You’re Morgana and that’s all that matters. I mean I wish I could apologize to Lena, tell her who I really am, thank her for betraying everything to save people like me. But I barely knew her, we were just becoming friends.” She shrugged. “But that just feels like it was so long ago. And you’re you, and you’re spectacular! You’re the best friend I’ve had since I last saw my sister. You’re kind and stubborn and fierce and brilliant and just everything. How could I care about some possible connection when the person I’m in front of is worth the world?” 

Ducking her head Morgana felt like she was buzzing with energy. That was, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. Over her years at court many a knight had attempted to court her with poetry, song and feats of skill. None of them had been more than an amusing distraction until Uther sent them to the far reaches of the kingdom. Not that she’d done more than flirt, playfully keeping her place as the most desirable woman in the kingdom. Part of it was pride at the position, part of it was survival. It gave her protection from an unwanted match if Uther knew he could marry her to a dozen lords whenever he fancied. Afterall many would come to court to attempt to catch her or Arthur’s eye; making concessions to Uther while doing so. But she and Arthur had both avoided it so far. Though in Arthur’s case it was more to do with the fact as only son he would likely wed the daughter of a neighboring king and not the daughter of local lord. 

As the king’s ward however her position was far more precarious. She hadn’t really thought of it since she’d realized she had magic, but she was approaching an age where her games at court and beauty could not keep her from marriage much longer. But then there had been magic and the fear of the stake had been more than her fear of being sold like cattle. Looking up at Kara through her lashes she realized that wasn’t a threat. Arthur had casually mentioned how she’d roast the other members of the council once he took the throne. The implication was clear, she would be made an advisor. And an advisor could not be married off to a distant lord. 

It was like having a bucket of cold water dumped over her head, or perhaps more of a great weight being loosed from her shoulders. She wouldn’t be forced to marry, she had magic, she would not need her availability to wield power. Blinking she felt her mouth open slightly as she stared at Kara who was looking at her in confusion at her sudden silence. But how could she put it into words. Reaching forward she caught Kara’s hand and entwined their fingers. She could have this. This beautiful woman who thought she was spectacular, who she trusted more than anyone before, whose kindness was a thing of beauty in of itself. “Are you always this much of a flatterer?” 

Morgana took a deliberate step forward, so that there was less than a hand's breath of space between them. The edges of her mouth quirked up as she noticed the sudden flush blooming across the woman’s face. 

Stuttering Kara stared at her, wide eyed. “I...what?...I only said the truth.” 

Smiling softly she leaned up pressing her lips against the still stunned knight. As her lips touched Kara’s she felt the knight take a startled breath. Morgana felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest for the precious few seconds it took for the knight to kiss back. But she did kiss back. It was soft and almost painfully gentle, but Morgana felt her magic buzzing beneath her skin. 

Pulling back she flicked her eyes open and couldn’t keep her joy from showing on her face as she saw the flushed face of the knight, biting her lip while looking at her as if she was the only person in the world. Kara uttered name with reverence, “Morgana.” 

Morgana felt like laughing for the wonder as Kara’s free hand fell to her waist. She closed her eyes leaning against her knight, her forehead against the other woman’s. “Don’t end this moment. I wish to stay in it a little longer.” 

“I do too.” Kara tilted her head capturing her lips once more and Morgana smiled into it as she let herself memorize the moment. 

////

Gwen wasn’t stupid, she may have been stuck with Lady Vivian, but the moment she set eyes on Morgana as they entered the feast she knew something had happened. Her lady and friend looked radiant. Really, truly happy for the first time in years. In a way Gwen hadn’t even known Morgana could be anylonger. She desperately wished she could ask her while brushing out her hair, that they could gossip and giggle like old times. But this was a feast and she was assigned to the Lady Vivian. As a servant she had no right or access to Morgana for the duration of the peace talks. 

Still, she couldn’t help watching Morgana as the feast began. She was mindful to never let Vivian’s glass run empty but it was a boisterous occasion and she found herself enjoying it, even if she stood against the wall. 

Looking over the feasting heads she spotted Merlin behind Arthur’s shoulder. His eyes were sparkling as he watched King Alined’s jester perform before the court. Gwen herself was wowed by the performance. A small part of her wondered at the man’s slight of hand, surely no one would be foolish enough to use actual magic at Camelot? Shaking her head she laughed at herself internally at the thought. Knowing about Arthur and Morgana’s plans was making her paranoid. 

She shook her head fondly as Merlin gave her a wink. Her eyes continued to scan across the great hall enjoying the atmosphere. The knights were seated along one of the long tables and the center of attention of their table was Ser Zorel. Gwen noticed that the knight had Morgana’s attention as well. It wasn’t hard to understand, the woman was wearing a beautiful blue gown that set off her eyes and skin.

“Who knew Ser Zorel was a lady?” Eve the servant seeing to Morgana for the night, murmured from beside her. 

Gwen glanced at the girl to her side out of the corner of her eye. “The armor and tunics did a poor job of hiding her beauty.” 

“Obviously, I mean does she even get helmet hair?” Eve sounded particularly put out by that fact. “But like she looks like a proper lady.” 

Gwen made a quick check that Lady Vivian was not in need of a refill or any other aid. “She has served in several royal courts.” 

“She’s from Themyscira, who’d even heard of them before a few years ago?” Eve made a tsking sound under her breath. “Did you know they’re ruled by a woman? I wonder if she rules as well as a king.” 

“For a young nation half a world away to be spoken and known here would suggest she rules better than a king.” Gwen didn’t miss the look Kara shot her. She had to bite back a sound of surprise. Blast, the fae could hear her couldn’t she? It was so easy to forget that the woman was more than she seemed, now that she wasn’t afraid for Morgana. “Perhaps you should ask Ser Zorel about her home. I’m sure she’d enjoying telling you.” Gwen gave a pointed look at the knight. 

She found herself gasping in awe as the jester blew fire at the high table, lighting their candles as the kings clapped in awe of the trick. Then the Jester turned so that he was facing the ladies table. 

“But it is not enough just to please the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies.” He gave a turn of the arm and suddenly beautiful cornflower blue butterflies came fluttering from him. 

The court applauded, Gwen herself found wonder in the show. It was beautiful and clever. The easy laughter and bright look in Morgana’s eye was reliving. Gwen worried for her lady, seeing her truly enjoying the feast was a relief. 

The Jester gave a great gasp before approached the table with exaggerated bounds. “But what is this? Lady Vivian.” 

Reaching out he flicked his fingers behind her ear before stepping back a single butterfly resting on his finger. “It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower.” 

Gwen clapped along with the court, it seemed Lady Vivian was pleased, mayhap she wouldn’t be completely intolerable when she had to help her to bed?

////

Lady Vivian had been utterly intolerable, but tipsy so she’d fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit her pillows. Gwen straightened her dress as she walked out of the guest wing of the castle. Deciding to loop through the royal wing she made a left turn. Eve was a nice enough girl, and a capable servant, but Morgana wasn’t particularly...easy. Smiling to herself Gwen made her way to the tower Morgana resided in. 

Stopping in her tracks she squinted in the darkness. There, at the end of the hallway she could see two figures by the window, the faint light from the moon was the only illumination there, the torches not have being lit. Gwen squared her shoulders, she’d have to disturb the two if she meant to stop by Morgana’s chambers. As she approached though she realized it was two women, their dresses giving way to their gender. 

“Gwen?” 

She froze, “Morgana.” Glancing to the side she realized exactly what she’d just interrupted. Zorel was wide eyed and slightly out of breath while Morgana’s usually painted lips were smudged. Gwen spun so that she wasn’t facing them. “I’m sorry M’lady, I wasn’t aware….I saw nothing.” 

A soft hand on her shoulder pulled her back round. Morgana was blushing, but there was still a softness to her face, a certain crinkle to her eyes that betrayed her contentment. “Gwen it’s alright. I’m glad that it was you, I’m not sure...just I’m glad it was you.” 

“I…” Gwen wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say in this sort of situation. Was there even a proper thing to say to catching your lady in the embrace of another woman? Of course she was aware of such things but not the procedure on what to do. Even if there was one she had a horrible feeling it involved telling someone who would tell Uther. “Shall I assist you with your hair after seeing to the Lady Vivian tomorrow?” 

Morgana’s eyes glinted in understanding. It would give them time to talk. “That would be lovely Gwen.” 

Giving a slight curtsy she shot a pointed look at Zorel. Honestly they both should have known better than to...embrace in a corridor, even if it was in the royal wing and on a different floor than either Arthur or Uther’s chambers. “Good night M’lady, Ser.” 

As she left the corridor she could hear Morgana giggling. Gwen sighed, well then, that was new. 

////

Merlin trotted towards Gwen’s house flowers and note carefully held in his hands. He shook his head, Arthur had finally lost it. Though he supposed that once Uther was out of the way it wouldn’t matter that Gwen was a servant and Arthur was royal. That could explain Arthur’s sudden desire to ‘woo his lady love’. 

“Ser Zorel!” He greeted the knight who was bartering for a bushel of apples. 

The lady gave him a brilliant smile. Turning she handed over the coins and grabbed the bushel before falling into step with him. “What are you doing in town? I would think you’d be busy in the castle with all the guests.” 

“Arthur.” He replied.

The knight gave him an amused look. “Ah, what does he have you off to do today?” 

Merlin stopped walking as he realized something monumental. “You’re a girl.” 

Zorel blinked but turned to face him all the same. “Yes? What does that have to do with anything?” 

Darting his eyes about he pulled her with him into a narrow alley so that they’d have some privacy. “Arthur wants me to woo Gwen for him. But what do girls like? I mean do you think these flowers would work?” 

“They’re lovely, I’m sure Gwen will love them.” Zorel tilted her head. “Wait, Arthur’s in love with Gwen?” 

“Completely.” Merlin had to resist rolling his eyes. “They’re always making moon eyes at each other. But he just expects me to write some moving, heart felt declaration of love for him!” 

Zorel shifted the bushel of apples so that she held it against her hip, using her free hand she pushed back some of her hair. “Well have you considered poetry?” 

“That’s brilliant!” Merlin frowned. “I don’t think Gaius has any poetry.” 

“I know some if that would help.” Zorel grinned happily. “Everyone likes poetry!” 

Merlin carefully pulled out the note he’d penned earlier and offered it up to Zorel for inspection. “Here, I thought this would be an appropriate first note.”

Accepting the note she read it out loud. “The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. -Arthur.” A beautiful smile pulled at her lips and she looked up at him. “That’s beautiful Merlin. Maybe for the next note you find a poem, if you don’t find any in the library come find me and I’ll help.” 

He shoulder’s sagged in relief, he’d been fairly confident but it was nice to hear a girl approved of his attempt at romance. “Thanks, I better hurry or Arthur will come searching for me.” 

Zorel laughed. “Would you like me to give Arthur’s horse an apple while I’m in the stables?” 

////

Morgana looked at Gwen’s reflection in the mirror. “About what you saw last night-” 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Gwen quickly assured her. “As long as she makes you happy.” 

Her eyes flickered down in relief. “Thank you Gwen, you’re a true friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Gwen dropped a hand to her shoulder for a brief squeeze before going back to brushing out her hair. She continued the conversation as if finding her lady kissing her knight was normal. “So how did she find your favor?” There was a playful look to Gwen as she caught Morgana’s eye in the mirror. 

Morgana flushed, pleased that Gwen seemed to approve, or at least not be against it. “She is very kind, how could she not?” 

“This is new?” Gwen asked curiously. 

“Since yesterday morning.” Morgana smiled at the memory of their kisses in the stables. “We were speaking in the stables and I suddenly realized that I wanted her.” She paused for a moment. “Or I think I’d known I did before then, but hadn’t realized it might not end horribly until that moment. We were speaking and I realized Arthur won’t marry me off to some horrible lord or burn me at the stake for magic and it was...I realized I could have something I wanted, for myself.” 

The rhythmic brushing of her hair didn’t stop, but she saw the look of sorrow cross Gwen’s face in a flicker. “I’m happy for you.” 

Morgana raised a brow and moved to reassure Gwen. “But I seem not to be the only one who’s heart has chosen an...unconventional person.” She smirked at the sudden flush to Gwen’s face as the servant’s hands stuttered slightly. “I saw Arthur’s gesture to you the other night, I didn’t know he had it in him.” 

“M’lady…” Gwen sighed. “Yes but nothing can come of it, I’m a servant and he’s the future king.” 

Morgana reached up and caught one of Gwen’s hands. “Oh Gwen, he wouldn’t have shown his feelings in front of anyone if he didn’t love you. And when he is king what is to say he may not marry whom he wishes?” 

“The court for one.” Gwen replied, though there was a spark back in her eyes this time. 

Waving her hand Morgana dismissed the body of old fogies. “They’ll do what Arthur tells them. Besides there are any number of ways to give you a minor title to keep to the laws. As long as he makes you happy.” 

Ducking her head, Gwen smiled. “He does.” 

“I’m sure his dashing good looks have nothing to with it?” She gave a playful grin to Gwen in the mirror. 

“That’s horrible!” Gwen laughed lightly as she began to weave Morgana’s hair into an intricate style for the court. “But he is handsome.” A mischievous quirk of Gwen’s eye suddenly appeared. “Though not as pretty as you find Kara?” 

Morgana laughed. “She is very beautiful is she not?” 

“Not to mention she’s protected you from harm while asking nothing in return. It’s like those silly stories and songs.” Gwen expertly wove several flowers into her hair. 

Reaching out she picked up her brush and red lip paint. “It is, she even weaves flowers into her horse’s mane.” 

“Does she really?” Gwen asked in surprise. 

“Yes, and let me tell you that horse is smarter than any horse I’ve ever met. Hates most everybody. The stable hands won’t go near her stall. Of course it’s playful and meek as can be for Kara. It’s her smile, it makes you feel better for having seen it.” Morgana painted her lips quickly while her eyes softened at the memory of the smile Kara wore after she’d kissed her. 

Gwen gently tied off the last of her crown of braids and flowers. The majority of her hair still spilled down her back, but the braided crown was lovely. “She does seem to be very kind.” 

“She is that.” Morgana reached up delicately touching her hair. “This is lovely Gwen, what made you choose this style?” 

A slightly bashful look came over Gwen’s face. “Well, since you have no crown, yet are expected to accompany the Lady Vivian today I assumed a visual reminder that while you may be the king's ward and not his daughter, you still are this castle’s lady.” 

Morgana hummed in delight. It had been far too long since the two of them had had a proper conversation, just the two of them. “I’m missed this.”

“As have I, M’lady.” 

////

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I understand your feelings, but others may object.” Merlin said cautiously. It was a bit unnerving to hear Arthur speak so openly of his feelings, to even consider publically declaring them. Maybe the coup was going to his head? 

Arthur gave him a horrified expression. “Object? To what?” 

“Well, you’re the future king of Camelot and she’s just a lowly serving girl. Albeit a very nice serving girl…” He flinched taking a step back as Arthur slapped him over the head. “AH!” 

Arthur’s face was dark with anger as he glared at him, finger jabbed towards his chest. “Lady Vivian is of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again!” 

Merlin stared in horror as Arthur stormed off. “The Lady Vivian?” He’d dismissed her as rude just yesterday, the woman was a spoiled brat. What on earth? A horrible memory came to his mind, flowers and a note he’d left with Gwen. “Oh no.” 

////

Morgana’s teeth hurt from having to force a smile for the Lady Vivian. “Camelot’s gardens may not be as large as those in your kingdom but they are quite beautiful.” She gave a pained looked over her shoulder to where Kara and Sir Leon were trailing them. 

“Oh they’re a bit dull.” Vivian gave a careless glance to the rose arbor. “I suppose it seems grand if this is the best you’ve seen.” 

She swallowed her fury, widening her smile showing more of her teeth. “Indeed, what are the gardens of your home like?” 

“They’re ever so much better. Perhaps if the peace is signed you may hire one of our gardeners to fix this place up a bit. You don’t even have any tulips!” She sounded aghast at the lack of the flower. 

Morgana wonder wistfully if it was a good thing she could control her magic somewhat now and there was little risk of her accidently catching the woman on fire? It would be ever so rewarding. “I’m afraid Camelot has spent it’s gold on her defences instead of on flowers worth their weight in gold. Though then again that is why we have the best army in the five kingdoms.” 

Kara and Sir Leon looked like they were trying desperately to swallow their laughter at the put upon expression on Vivian’s face. 

“Well, your castle is ever so dank. It’s like I can smell the sweat of the men. It’s quite unmanageable. I’ll be glad to return to my home where we don’t fill our halls with dirty men at all hours of the day.” Vivian turned her nose up slightly. 

Morgana wished she could light her on fire. How dare she speak badly of the men who’d sworn their very lives to their kingdom. “Yes I’m sure you’ll enjoy returning to your home. Tell me how many knights did we send King Olaf last fall when that party of northerners invaded?” 

////

Arthur wished he could simply will himself to sleep. But how could he sleep when his lady love would not even speak to him? How could he win her heart if she found him so detestable she would not even accept his rose and plated meal? Letting out a groan he rolled over. 

////

Merlin didn’t bother knocking as he burst into Morgana’s chambers. It was still early enough she should still be there. He hadn’t been expecting to be pinned to the wall by a grip of iron. “It’s just me!” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Sorry.” She released him while stepping back and straightening the blue jacket she was wearing. 

“Merlin?” Morgana turned in her seat where Gwen had apparently been letting her hair out. “Did we have a lesson today? I thought we were taking a break for the summit because of the increase in guards.” 

“Yes, we are.” He shook his head, gosh he needed some sleep. “It’s not that, Arthur’s been enchanted!” 

“What?” Gwen uttered. 

He nodded waving his hands in frustration. “Yes with the lady Vivian. There was a lock of her hair under his pillow. And two days ago he was all ‘Gwen is worthy of my love’ and now he’s off about how he has to woo the Lady Vivian! Which is ridiculous, he didn’t even like her till yesterday. If he makes a public declaration or if King Olaf finds out Olaf will kill him and the peace talks will go up in smoke! And do you know how many love spells involve a lock of hair? Hundreds that’s how many. I didn’t get any sleep going through the books last night.” 

The three women stared at him in various stages of shock. Finally Kara spoke up slowly. “So you’re saying someone has enchanted Arthur to love Vivian and now the peace talks are in danger?” 

“Yes! And I can’t find anything to undo it.” He groaned putting his head in his hands. 

Morgana stood up with all the elegance of a lady and took control. “Well then we’ll have to deal with it. Merlin go find a cure, tell the steward you’re sick. Just find the cure. Gwen go to Sir Leon, tell him enough that he’ll assist you. He’s a good knight and knows how to keep his mouth shut. Everyone knows how critical these talks are. Kara you and I will be keeping the Lady Vivian away from Arthur till he’s been cured.” 

He could have cried in relief. Was this what not having the fate of the world on his shoulders felt like? Thinking of the weight of the world, the dragon might know something. He didn’t want to go to the dragon, he’d have to try the books first. “I think I know someone who could help.” 

“Good, go see to it. We cannot allow these talks to be halted.” Morgana bit her lip suddenly looking deep in thought. “Actually...someone is trying to stop these talks and frame it on Arthur and Olaf.” 

Merlin shifted. “I believe it’s Alined’s jester who’s cast the enchantment. His tricks at the feast were too elaborate for simple slight of hand. The butterflies would have been crushed if they’d been in his clothing during his earlier routine.” 

“Wait, he was insane enough to openly use magic in front of Uther? And he got away with it?” Gwen asked looking dumbfounded. “What...that’s completely insane.” Gwen shook her head seeming to come back to the moment. “In that case, Kara keep an ear and an eye out on King Alined and his Jester. Morgana should take one of the junior knights with herself and Vivian.” She winced at the princess's name.

“Merlin, you better find a cure before I set her on fire..” Morgana was glaring at him in disgust. “If I have to spend another day with that insufferable brat I’m going to murder her.” 

////

“You’ve know Prince Arthur for years haven’t you?” Vivian asked in a breathy voice, her eyes shining, seemingly ignoring the fact she was still in her nightgown. 

Morgana’s teeth clacked as she closed her jaw. Sweet lord Vivian was enchanted too. “Yes.” 

“Aren’t his eyes dreamy?” Vivian let out a long sigh before dropping backwards onto her bed. 

It took more control than she believed she had to reply. “I have heard it said so.” 

Vivian seemed to have heard her undercurrent of disgust however. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked over at Morgana. “Oh don’t worry, you’re pretty enough. I’m sure Uther will find a decent enough lord for you. Though you’ll have to watch your tongue, men don’t like demanding women.” 

Morgana closed her eyes to prevent the tell tale glow of magic from being seen. Breathing out she reopened her eyes. “I’m sure you’re right.” 

////

Sir Leon was not enjoying training. Because being battered by a depressed and sighing Arthur was truly demoralizing for several reasons. First off, Arthur was depressed and distracted and was still thrashing him. Second and worst of all Arthur was a depressed and love sick wreck...it was...disturbing. But he had a duty. Panting as he lay on the ground he had an idea. “Sir, how about we go and get some ale and you can tell me about the Lady Vivian.” 

“How would that help?” Arthur moped. 

It took great strength of will not to cry. But peace, once Arthur was cured he could handle telling Uther about the enchantment, after the peace was signed of course. “Ale cures all heartache sire, and maybe I can help you plan how to win her favor?” 

“She hates me. What could you know that could change that?” He lamented. 

Leon stared at the sky, it was so blue. “I hear ladies like poetry my lord.” 

Arthur blinked. “That’s brilliant! Let’s go and win my lady love!” 

“Drinks, it’s a long tradition to get drinks for this sort of thing.” Sir Leon protested as he was hauled to his feet. “You can make your proclamations after we’ve gotten some..courage in you.” 

////

Merlin nearly crashed into Sir Leon as he turned the corner. He stared in horror. “He’s drunk!” 

Sir Leon dropped the unconscious Arthur and wobbled. “Kept ‘im away from trouble. Poetry!” 

“Poetry?” Merlin asked cautiously. While trying not to laugh at the trail of drool coming out of Arthur’s mouth. 

“Too Woo!” Leon raised a hand before half toppling into the wall. 

////

Gwen pinched Arthur’s nose while Merlin tilted the pitcher of water down his throat. “I’m pretty sure he has to be awake for your cure.” 

“Oh I can’t cure him.” Merlin grumbled as he set the pitcher down. 

Morgana spoke up from where she’d been talking quietly to Kara, “I’m sorry what are we supposed to do if we can’t cure him? What sort of useless warlock are you?” 

“I didn’t say he couldn’t be cured, just that I can’t.” Merlin looked fairly put upon, the dark circles under his eyes and messy hair added to his overall atmosphere. 

Gwen reached out and caught his hand. “So how can he be cured then?” 

“True love.” Merlin said looking at her pointedly. 

“Oh my gosh that’s a real thing!?” Kara practically squealed. She bounced onto her toes. “It’s in all the stories but I didn’t know it really was magic!” 

Morgana’s face softened into something fond as she reached up resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Yes it’s a real magic.” She looked over catching Gwen’s eye. “I believe curing Arthur will not be difficult then.” A ghost of smirk pulled at her mouth. 

“He’s unconscious.” Gwen felt heat spreading as she realized the implications that everyone was expecting her to break the enchantment. “What about the Lady Vivian?” 

“If that woman has managed to get someone to truly love her I despair for humanity.” Morgana scoffed. 

Kara frowned looking at Morgana with a slight pout. “But her father has to love her? Can’t he just kiss her and fix it?” 

“Uh….” Merlin gaped slightly exchanging a disturbed look with Gwen. Morgana looked over at them helplessly. “That would be….”

“Oh! No not like that, I mean platonic true love. Like between siblings and parents with their kids. Like kiss her forehead or something.” 

Gwen let out a breath in relief that their fae friend wasn’t that open minded. And it was a good idea. “Then we merely need to present a gift to Olaf under the assumption Vivian made it and that should clear itself up.” 

“I have a better idea.” Morgana’s face look pained. “We need to keep King Alined from doing anything further to disrupt the talks. If we let Vivian make a bit of a fool of herself…” 

“It’d protect the talks.” Gwen acknowledged, though she gave a brief look at Morgana chastising her for suggesting it for petty revenge more than peace. “As long as King Alined has hope his plan will work he has no need to do something else.” 

Morgana shifted so that she was nearly leaning against Kara. “Perhaps we should have Arthur keep the pretense of his infatuation as well? Alined’s kingdom is the smallest of those represented here, as well as poor in natural resources. He can’t afford to fight the other nations if there is any alliance between them. If he signs he’ll be a muzzled enemy so long as the peace can last.” 

“Why does he want war?” Merlin exclaimed in frustration. “And to use magic in Camelot, he’s taking risks for what?” 

Gwen sighed as she realized she was still holding his hand which she squeezed in comfort. She wondered sometimes at how easy it was with Merlin. “He is poor, for wealth cruel men will do horrible things.” 

“Gwen’s right.” Morgana rubbed at her forehead. “Arthur will have to stay here tonight till he wakes and Gwen can kiss him. Then we’ll need to keep the appearance of the plot working till it’s too late for Alined to back out. Once it’s signed he won’t be able to initiate an attack. We’ll still have to be wary of him joining our foes against us, but he’d be leashed at the least.” 

Merlin let out a strangled noise jumping from the where he’d been sitting on the side of the bed. “Cavall!” He went pale, “Oh no, I left him in Arthur’s chambers…” Standing he darted out of the door in a flat sprint. 

“There’s no hope Arthur’s room survived unscathed is there?” Morgana asked dryly. 

Kara shook her head. “Nope, puppies love to chew on things.” 

Gwen sighed, it was going to be a long night.

////

Arthur was not pleased, he was not pleased at all. He’d woken with the worst hangover he’d ever had only to find Gwen asleep using his chest as a pillow, Cavall curled up half on his head and Merlin sprawled out over his legs. Upon struggling Gwen had lifted herself half up kissed him with a groan and then gone back to sleep. 

So here he was, flustered because, Gwen had kissed him! Horrified because dear god why had he proclaimed his love for Vivian of all people to anyone who’d listen to him yesterday?! Confused because this wasn’t his bed, in fact he was fairly sure this was Morgana’s. And honestly just feeling like he’d gone ten rounds at the joust against a rock. Squinting his eyes he groaned. 

“What is happening?” He grumbled trying to move and finding himself unable to shift Gwen, Merlin or even Cavall with his hangover. 

“Well,” Morgana’s voice came obnoxiously bright and cheery. “After you proclaimed your intention to woo your lady love Vivian, we were all rather concerned. Alined’s jester enchanted you by the way, you should thank Merlin for figuring it out before you did something more exceptionally stupid than usual.” 

He closed his eyes. “What else?” 

“Well I kept Vivian occupied yesterday, you owe me. She’s enchanted as well and it was difficult not to set her hair on fire.” Morgana sounded a bit vicious as she mentioned Vivian, Arthur and his hangover agreed not to touch that with a ten foot pole. “We had to break the enchantment with true love's kiss, which incidentally Gwen?” 

Arthur let out a slightly strangled sound of alarm as he opened his eyes only to be met with a knowing smirk and blinding pain from the light. “Ah…” 

“Oh don’t worry we’re all keeping enough secrets for eachother, what’s one more?” Morgana gave a wave of her hand. “Though better taste than I would have expected from you.” 

“Thanks…?” He attempted to move again. 

Merlin grumbled. “Five more minutes.” 

Arthur paused in his movement. “What’s the matter with him?” 

“He spent twenty four hours reading an unknown number of books trying to undo the enchantment on you.” Morgana replied easily. “Now we’ve already agreed on a plan to see to the peace talks finishing. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your role.” 

Every instinct grown over the course of a childhood around Morgana pinged in warning. “What plan?” 

////

Morgana stood at her window looking down into the courtyard as the kings and their entourages were mounting up to leave. She ran her fingers along the pendant she wore about her neck. King Alined was clearly unhappy, but Arthur had played his role well and Vivian had been...she’d been herself. The ink was still drying on the treaty as she stood there. “It’s done then.” 

“You can continue your magic lessons now.” Kara said as she stepped closer leaning against the stone wall. 

She smiled slightly, though her eyes remained glued to the pageantry down below. “Yes I can.” Shifting, she finally looked over at Kara’s face. Her eyes were open and concerned, reading the melancholy mood. “What are we?” 

“What do you mean?” Kara’s brow crinkled in concern as she reached out clasping their hands. 

Morgana considered her words carefully. “I mean what are we to each other? We’re not courting but we’re more than friends. This thing between us, I do not have words for it.” 

“Do you regret it?” Kara’s face turned ernest, though there was a flinch of hurt there as well. “I’d never ask for anything you wouldn’t give. I’m all about consent you know, and if you don’t want. I mean if you want to stop thats-” 

“NO.” Morgana forced herself to calm, though she’d felt panic at the thought of losing the soft kisses and gentle presence of her knight. “That’s not...I feel for you, greatly. But I do not know how to proceed.” She hated admitting to this. Her time at court had taught her how to flirt, how to make the dance of teasing a courtly love but never endangering a proposal of marriage. The push and pull of keeping interested without committing anything. But she wanted Kara, desperately. 

Kara blinked before she leaned in resting her forehead against hers. She could feel her hair brushing against her face. “I’m not sure about everything either, or how exactly to go about this. But I think I should follow Merlin’s example.” 

“Merlin?” Morgana quirked a brow up leaning back to looking at Kara curiously. 

Breathing in Kara blushed brightly, “Well when he was attempting to woo Gwen for Arthur we talked and I think...poetry?” 

“Poetry?” She asked feeling amused and settled. She’d already given every indication of love to Kara and yet she spoke of courting. Smiling fondly she rubbed her thumb in a circle on the back of Kara’s hand. 

Kara nodded. “I’m not really a poet you know, I mean I wrote in my old world but not poems exactly. I do have some of my favorites memorized. Would you like me to recite them? I always enjoyed reading them when I had time.” 

Morgana let out a light sound of amusement before stepping into Kara and resting her head on her knight’s shoulder. “Woo me with it then.” She smiled in amusement against the slightly rough fabric of the jacket clad shoulder. 

“I don't know how-I don't know why-But girl it seems-You've touched my life-Your in my dreams-Your in my heart-I call myself-A miracle-Something strange has come over me-A raging wind-Across my seas-And girl you know that your eyes are to blame-What am I supposed to do.” Kara spoke into her ear. “The great musicians N’Sync wrote that.” 

She couldn’t help it she laughed brightly. “That was terrible, sweet but terrible.” 

Kara stepped back look offended. “N’Sync are some of the best musicians in the galaxy! They’re not terrible.” 

“Oh honey.” Morgana pressed her lips gently against Kara’s before pulling back. “I’m afraid they really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://-dawn-.tumblr.com/post/162272905105/palespring-insp
> 
> So the lovely bzarcher sent me this link and it got me thinking. Breaking down the actions of early Morgana(before she was consumed by her anger/fear/resentment and was twisted by other people and then finally got stuck in a pit till she went insane) So like season’s 1-3 Morgana, it’s really true. Like break down her characteristics and what we know of her. 
> 
> We know that Uther hasn’t been with a woman since Ygraine. So it’s more than likely that Morgana is technically his eldest child, thus if she was a boy, his rightful heir. 
> 
> She was born with special gifts that set her apart. Like how many freaking ‘you’re the chosen one’ narratives do we have to go through before we just accept magic power baby is special? 
> 
> Her early attempts at taking the throne all involved almost no loss of life to the citizens. Even with the later attempts when she did properly invade it was with the sort of overwhelming force that honestly should have compelled Uther to surrender. 
> 
> We know she sympathized with the people, and abhorred the cruelty that Uther showed even before she realized that she had powers. I mean honestly Merlin had to rub Arthur’s face in reality to get him to show an ounce of real empathy. But in our introduction to Morgana we’re shown she already empathizes with the people. 
> 
> She has several ‘Save the Cat!’ moments in season one. Her insistence that Merlin and Gwen are her friends despite their status, helping Merlin with his home despite being ordered not to, saving Mordred, ect. 
> 
> In a different world the person who made that gif set is right, Morgana could have been the heroic protagonist. But because she was a girl, and other people twisted and manipulated her she was the villain. 
> 
> -gonna mention in rape in the general mythos so heads up-
> 
> I will point out that in most Arthurian stories she’s Arthur’s half-sister through their mother not their father. Like Uther literally sees Ygraine, who’s married with a daughter, and kidnaps her. Like sometimes it’s straight up rape, and in others it’s like ‘I’m the handsome king you’re gonna go along with this because....reasons?’ And in a couple instances she actually loves him back. But generally speaking it’s essentially Uther saw a pretty girl and made her his wife against all protest. Some versions he uses magic to appear like her husband so he can just sleep with her. 
> 
> So in the traditional Arthurian myth this wouldn’t really apply since she has no royal blood, and the whole banned magic/oppressive tyrant storyline doesn’t appear. Though admittedly the whole ‘you killed my father, raped my mother, I want my revenge!’ thing totally could apply. Admittedly she usually seems to have it out for Arthur and like not care that much about Uther. And can I point out that in like almost every version she rapes Arthur? Like on one hand super gross and oh god the implications of how much rape happens in those stories..... But on the other hand the most famous mythical dude(arguably) was a victim of rape and it never is used to demean him. I mean the story more focuses on how she steals his scabbard and how that makes him vulnerable. Still, metaphorically it’s kind of an interesting analogy. But like his kid from rape murders him and is only able to do so because his rapist weakened him...that’s actually...right I’m gonna have to think about that but there’s some interesting subtext there. 
> 
> But yeah the use of sex in the myths is kinda really fascinating, especially with Lancelot. Like....wow. He loses his strength and fighting ability because he had pre-marital sex. And doesn’t get it back till the quest for the holy grail. Which incidentally his son Sir Galahad, the result of Lancelot’s sexual ‘immorality’, who keeps his ‘purity’ is the only one able to ascend to heaven at the completion of the quest for the holy grail. Sir Galahad is added to the story, along with the quest for the holy grail in later versions of the mythos and doesn’t really appear in the earlier incarnations however. 
> 
> Interestingly Lancelot doesn’t appear for a while in the old stories. Though he does show up fairly early. I do find it hysterical that the french knight who comes to the British court is the one who gets the whole romantically improper storyline. Legitimately the french dude ruins everything because he had sex with a British lady. You gotta love that British/French rivalry/hatred of the ages.


	5. The Witch's Common Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I kinda got into a groove and got this done super fast. Not sure how long I'll be on the next chapter but I'm four pages into the draft already. But I realized this one's story kinda ends after the next chapter. Like the main story arch resolves itself so what I was planning for the last two chapters can either be folded into one or moved into part 2. Which I'll probably take a couple days after I finish this one to get that going. But don't worry, the story isn't going to end for a while. I'm kinda getting super into it.

Day 40

Kara spotted the pointed ears of a Euphorian while she was in town picking up some wares for her new friends. Seelie in particular was very nice and had been happy to help with the language once they’d all realized she didn’t speak it. The girl even knew how to write! But her new friends were busy with their new home. 

Following the man with pointed ears, and too straight black hair she bumped into him gently making eye contact as he startled. She could see the surprise as his eyes widened. Finally someone she could speak the language with. “Hey.” 

“Kryptonian.” He blinked and then waved her into a gap between two buildings. “What is a Kryptonian doing here? They do not sell your kind.” 

“Sell?” She exclaimed in shock. “What are you talking about? Do you need help escaping?” 

His inner eyelids blinked. “You don’t know. There is a doorway on this planet that connects to Slaver’s Moon. The slaver’s have no use for the humans. They do not even comprehend the most simple of technology. Too savage and uncivilized to sell. I believe a few are sold as specialty items from time to time. But if you can escape the cages, well it’s easy to disappear here. How are you here if you did not come through the portal?” 

Kara felt a thrum of excitement, she might be able to get home. “I fell through a portal from another world. I need to get back, but this earth is all wrong. I think I’m in the wrong dimension.” 

The Euphorian shook his head. “I can’t help you there. Only way off this planet is Slaver’s Moon. Don’t think they’d help you either, a lost Kryptonian? You’d sell for a pretty penny.” 

“Do you at least know of anyone with powers that could help me?” She asked desperately. 

A thoughtful look came across his face. “I do not know of any species on this planet with those abilities. No slaver would be foolish enough to sell a Brainiac or Lantern. Some humans have...abilities that could help you. They are capable of magic like the imps of the fifth dimension if not as powerful. Perhaps they can help you?” 

////

Arthur glared at the table they were all seated round. “We cannot wait longer, if we continue to wait we will excuse every moment to act. It will make us just as guilty as Uther of the crimes he commits.” 

“So what should we do?” Merlin looked round the table, his shoulders slightly hunched much to Arthur’s consternation. “We can’t just murder him, it has to be a peaceful transition.” 

Morgana’s lip curled. “I say we kill him and be done with it. We have a witch, a warlock and a fae. It wouldn’t be difficult to see to it that no one ever discovered how he was killed.” 

“The kingdom would be unstable if we do that.” Arthur said while crossing his arms across his chest. “As much as it pains me to say it, Merlin’s right. We have to do this right or it will be as bad or worse than doing nothing.” 

Gwen cleared her throat. “Perhaps you’re both right?” Arthur looked at her in pride, she was speaking to them as equals exactly how it should be. “As Morgana said, we have magic. Why does he have to die in such a way it is obvious it was murder?” 

“You mean poison that mimics illness.” Kara said slowly. “I’ll admit he’s a cruel man but a slow death is…” 

“He deserves it.” Morgana snapped. “Look at what he’s done to his own people? His wife?” She gestured at Arthur. “The man doesn’t deserve mercy!” 

Arthur felt something heavy lodge in his throat. He knew he had to say something. Kara interceded however reaching out clearly taking Morgana’s hand under the table. “It doesn’t matter what he deserves or doesn’t deserve. You have to decide on whether you want to do this for the people, or for your own revenge. What happens may not change, but what it will do to you will.”

“It’s true.” Merlin piped up.

Kara continued as if he hadn’t spoke. Her shoulder’s fell back, her chin tilted up. There was no doubt that what she’d said was truth, she had been born nobility. Her voice held command and authority the like he’d never seen from her before. “I have seen death and I have killed. I burned my uncle’s eyes from his head till his brain melted and his life ended. I threw the prison into the abyss and I do not know how many were living in it when I did so. My aunt died in my arms from a wound inflicted by my sister. I’ve sacrificed and been prepared to sacrifice everything to protect my home. When Themyscira was invaded by men thinking because the queen was young and the people free to the taking, I killed them to the last man. When the Slavers came for those I’d given safe haven to I killed them as well. I have never been proud of the death I’ve caused. But I know death, I know loss. Uther may have to die, but he is still your father.” She looked to Arthur, her eyes piercing. He felt like she could see straight to his soul. Turning her head she looked back to Morgana who had gone white as a sheet, eyes wide. “He is your guardian, who has raised and loved you. It does not matter what atrocities he has committed, you still love him. You should not pretend otherwise.” 

“Kara, they understand.” Gwen spoke softly from the side. 

Shaking her head Kara kept talking, her voice cracking. “No you don’t, not really. I hated my uncle. I hated him with every fiber of my being. He was a cruel man who would have killed everyone I’d ever sworn to protect. But I still bare the weight of his loss. It’s a part of who I am. Once this is done it can never be undone.” 

There was a long silence, no one dared speak. Arthur met Kara’s eyes and felt an understanding, she was a knight and he understood her feeling on killing. He forgot sometimes, but she was right. Finally he decided he needed to take control. “Merlin, you work for Gaius, what is a disease that is fast acting and fatal with no cure?” 

Merlin gave a sigh. “The sweating sickness. Death occurs within hours, the final symptom is falling into a sleep that you never wake from. There’s no cure. If Uther contracts it after dinner tomorrow he’ll be dead before the sun rises.” He looked around the table. “I don’t agree with killing him, but I understand it must be done. There are ways Gaius can ease his suffering, you’d have time to say your goodbyes.” 

“Can you ensure he contracts the illness tomorrow then?” Arthur asked solemnly. He was deciding his father’s fate, no matter how contemptible a man he was. Kara had been right, he loved him despite loathing him. 

Gwen spoke up to everyone’s surprise. “If it’s within my power I should be the one. If Arthur or Morgana do it Kara is right, it will be vengence plain and simple. Merlin, you’ve been against this from the start. It shouldn’t be your burden to bare.” 

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “Kara and I are the only one’s who’ve not lost family to Uther. It should be one of us. And I am the one who gave myself the task of protecting everyone without telling them. It is my task, and we cannot ask you to do it Kara. You’re still new to Camelot, it’s not...it’s not right to ask you to do it.” His back straightened as he looked around the table. “I’ll do it.” 

Arthur felt pride at seeing Merlin in that moment. Reaching out he slapped his hand down on Merlin’s shoulder in solidarity. “Then let it be done.”

////

Morgana started awake at the sound of her name. For a moment she felt fear, she’d been sleeping deeply when she’d heard her name, but as her eyes caught the figure by her bed she felt joy as she smiled tremulously. “Mordred.” 

She was about to lunge forward to hug the boy she’d risked everything to save, the boy that she felt in her heart was connected to her, when she realized what was about to happen. Throwing out her left hand she let her magic loose while grabbing Mordred with her right and pulling him close to her. 

Stopping apples from hitting the ground with Merlin was nothing compared to the massive slam of stopping Kara from rushing in thinking there was a threat. Her magic, was a part of her. It didn’t feel like a muscle exactly, but trying to put it in words was like explaining color to the blind. But when Kara’s form crashed into her magic if felt like a physical blow. The force of it crashing back through her magic into her. Gasping at the force of it she spoke out quickly knowing she wouldn’t hold the woman whose eye were glowing with pure power for long. “It’s safe! He’s not a threat.” 

The light in Kara’s eyes left, leaving her usual blue staring back at her. Her brow was furrowed. “What’s going on?” 

Morgana sighed letting her magic release Kara. Turning to Mordred she hugged him to her tightly. “What are you doing in Camelot? I thought I’d never see you again.” She ran her fingers through his hair while holding the child to her. 

There was a slight cough from the side of the room. Morgana looked over and for the first time spotted the man who was standing there. Waving her hand she lit the room, he’d already seen her use magic, that damage was done. With the light she could see that he was a tallish bearded man, and wearing the mail and cloak of a knight of Camelot, despite her having never seen him. “Who are you?” 

The man held up his hand, his eyes were wide, clearly not having expected her to have had magic. “My name is Alvarr.” His eyes flicked to Kara who had pivoted so that she was between him and Morgana. “I found the boy in the woods, lost and alone, hunted by Uther’s men.” 

“Why come here?” She looked back at Mordred’s face, her arm wrapped tightly round his shoulders. “Camelot is not safe for you, not while Uther is king.” 

Alvarr scoffed. “I have been hunted since I was a child. No where is safe for those with magic, not since Uther declared a war on magic. The boy said you would understand.” He paused and looked meaningfully at the lit candles round the room. “I understand why now.” 

“You didn’t answer the question, you’re stalling.” Kara shifted her weight forward ever so slightly. 

“Peace, I know not what you are but I am no threat to you.” He looked back to Morgana. “I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more every day.” 

Morgana looked at Kara in surprise, this wasn’t part of the plan. An army of rebel mages on the steps of Camelot was a disaster. Especially with their plans for the morning. They needed to be gone before Uther showed his first symptoms or everything would be in peril. “What do you hope to accomplish sneaking into Camelot like this?” 

“My parents told me a story of a great weapon, taken by Uther during the great purge, a crystal of unimaginable power. It’s here in Camelot, beneath our feet in the vaults.” He spoke with passion. “You could get it for us, as the king’s ward none would suspect you.” 

She raised her hand to halt his madness, that was a suicide mission. To go against Uther, alone, without aid? Her face hardened, he meant to use her as a pawn. Looking to Mordred’s face, still soft with childhood, she realized this man was already using him as a pawn. “Kara, knock him out.” 

There was a blur of movement before Alvarr fell to the floor in a heap. Kara stood beside him and looked to her for further instruction. Mordred on the other hand pulled back looking at her in shock. “Morgana? What are you doing?” 

Reaching out she stroked his cheek, relieved when he didn’t pull away, even leaning into her touch slightly. “It’s alright Mordred. This man was using you, he would have gotten us both killed out of arrogance. He wasn’t your friend.” She felt some desperation as she saw the still wary look in Mordred’s eye. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you right? You still trust me yes?” 

Slowly he nodded before stepping back to her. She sighed out in relief hugging him tightly to her. Breathing in the smell of the forest from his hair she kissed the crown of his head. “I promise things will be better, very soon. But I need you to do what I say alright?” 

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. “Alright.” 

Keeping her arms about his narrow shoulders she looked back to Kara. “Kara, can you get him to Themyscira and be back by morning?” 

“I can do that.” She stepped closer and crouched besides Mordred so that they were the same height. “Would you trust me to not hurt you?” 

Mordred looked at Morgana sharply before slowly nodding. 

“Alright, I should leave now though if you need me to return before I’ll be missed.” Kara looked to her waiting for her order. 

Morgana kissed the top of Mordred’s head once more. “Go quickly, stop by Gwen’s home on your way out of Camelot. Tell her to get Merlin and come to my chambers.” 

“Of course.” Kara darted forward and kissed her urgently before pulling back and scooping up Mordred while she stood. She gave one last look before vanishing with a whoosh of wind. 

////

Merlin was not expecting the body on the floor of Morgana’s chambers when he and Gwen rushed in. “What happened?!” 

“This man,” Her lips curled in distaste, “was using Mordred and intended to use me to conquer Camelot. What’s important is he saw me use magic. Kara is getting Mordred to safety. But he has a band of magical rebels not far from the city. They cannot be there when tomorrow night comes, nor can this break in not be solved as something...easily dealt with.” 

“Bollocks.” Merlin swore as it dawned on him what a mess this was. He looked at Gwen and Morgana and felt some relief in knowing it wasn’t all going to be down to him to solve everything. It was still taking some getting used to but it was good. “What do we tell Arthur?” 

“The truth.” Morgana said sharply. “But for now he must lead the search through the grounds looking for the intruders.” 

Gwen spoke up. “If we hurry, we pose a break into your chambers, your jewelry is very valuable my lady. If we make the room look ransacked, claim they meant to make off with you as well as your jewels but Ser Zorel chased them off. She’s in pursuit of them and when she arrives back she can report she killed them after a long chase and burnt the bodies since she was unable to bring them back.” 

“What about him?” Merlin pointed to the unconscious man on the floor. “We can’t just leave him here.” 

Morgana bit her lip. “Can you make him forget this evening happened?” 

He looked at her in confusion for a moment and then scrunched up his face in thought. While he wasn’t positive he’d seen a spell for that he was sure there had to be something. “Possibly?” 

“Would Gaius’s books have that information?” Morgana checked quickly. 

“Yes, he would know better where to find something like that then I would.” Merlin scratched at the back of his head. “I mean I only really have learned what I’ve needed to keep everyone going. Haven’t really had time to study properly.” 

Morgana gave a short nod. “Can you spell him so that he won’t wake up till we’re ready for him to wake?” 

“I can do that.” He nodded. “But what does that do for us?” 

Gwen looked back and forth between them seeming to catch on. “I get it. Morgana and I can handle finding an obscure spell and getting him out of the castle. Well we should with her magic. Which leaves you to deal with the small army of magical rebels.” She winced. 

“Great.” Merlin flapped his arm, before beginning to pace. “So you all get to do some nice research, little bit of magic, and I get stuck taking on a whole army by myself?! That’s fair.” 

Stepping forward Gwen rubbed his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll manage, after all you’ve saved us all dozens of times before.” 

He felt a pleased sensation warm him. Puffing up slightly he accepted he was just going to have to do it. And they did have a point, he was the only one here who could handle something like that. “Fine, but we’ll have to stash his body. Arthur and his knights might find him if they search your quarters.” 

////

Gaius was sipping at a cup of tea while trying to wake up properly. With the warning bells rung he could have patients coming in soon and he’d best be ready for them. What he was not expecting was for the people to come bursting into his quarters to be Morgana and Gwen. “Can I help you? Whatever is the matter?” 

He stood as quickly as his old joints allowed him as they quickly approached, Gwen closing and locking the door. Morgana stared him dead in the eye and he felt his spine straighten as much as it could. He’d served Uther long enough to understand that look. 

“Gaius, I need your help and you’re going to give it to me without question, do you understand?” Her eyes were hard, demanding he say yes. 

Gwen stepped between them quickly. “Morgana I know you’re still angry he never told you about your magic but now is not the time.” 

Gaius felt horror, since when had she known? Gods if she tried to do anything with it she could get herself killed. Camelot was dangerous for her, and there was no escaping the city for her like there was for Merlin if she was discovered. “You know? Child you’re in terrible danger.” 

“I know.” She cut him off, though some of the aggression seemed to bleed out of her. “But Gwen is right, now’s not the time for that. What you need to know is that there is a band of rebel magic users near Camelot. Merlin’s gone to scatter and disband them. But their leader came to my chambers, he saw my magic. We need a spell or potion that will cause him to lose his memories of this night. Can you do that?” 

He felt his brain stall, but he understood enough. She knew about Merlin, the boy must have told her about her magic and now they were on the brink of a war. Grimacing he knew that until Merlin returned he would have to work with Morgana. “Very well, I know of a potion that will do as you ask.” 

Morgana breathed out, her edges softening in relief. “Good, Gwen can you stay and see to acquiring the potion and getting it to Kara’s chambers?” 

“I can do that, go.” Gwen gave Morgana a look that he could not read. But Morgana clearly did, giving a nod to the servant and turning and leaving as quickly as she’d come. 

Turning, he walked to his shelves and ran his fingers along his many bottles of potions before finding the small blue one that would work. “This is it.” Gaius shifted to look at Gwen and was met by a surprisingly hard glare. 

Her voice did not rise, but there was a timber to it he had not heard before. “I can guess at your reasons but you left her alone, and terrified. Ordered her friend to lie to her, and gave her potions that barely let her rest as she was tormented by visions. She will likely never forgive you for that, not when she trusted you as she would an uncle. Don’t go and hurt Merlin for helping her when he returns.” Gwen reached out gently taking the potion from his hand. “You have made many mistakes, but you have also saved many who would otherwise be condemned. I know you did all that you did to protect us all. But do not do it again.” 

Gaius felt his age as he watched Gwen leave through the same door Morgana had exited so recently. He’d understood the position Gwen had put herself in for him, it was one he was familiar with after all. The voice of mercy and understanding in the wake of hurt and hatred. Perhaps he deserved the bitterness Morgana had shown, but he did not relish what his days in the future would be like. Still, he would continue, and he would protect those that he could. Even if they hated him for it. He still remembered when Morgana was a little girl; afraid, orphaned, alone in a strange castle, showing the signs of being born with the gift. Even knowing how it had hurt her he could not regret protecting her, even if it was from herself. 

////

Arthur caught Morgana as she came flying round the corner. Her hair was wild and unkempt, she was still wearing her night gown, though she had a wrap about her for propriety. “They’re in my chambers. Ser Zorel chased them off and is in pursuit, you must help her!” 

He caught her eyes, empty of fear and realized something was going on. But he didn’t have time to get the answers to his questions. Turning to his men he called out orders. “Sir Leon take half the men and aid Zorel, the rest of you we will protect the lady Morgana.” 

As the men following Leon rushed down the halls he carefully wrapped his arm around Morgana’s shoulders. “Come, you can stay in my quarters till the threat is passed.” 

It didn’t take long to get to his quarters, though he could tell her tale of armed men bursting into her chamber, grabbing her jewels and making to kidnap her as well was a load of horse shit. Whatever had truly happened likely involved magic and was being taken care of by Zorel. As if the woman couldn’t have taken care of a few common thieves. Still, if an act was needed he’d go along with it for now. As they reached his chambers he paused in the door. “You two stay and guard my door. The rest of you go and secure the lady’s chambers till I arrive.” 

Helping her into his chambers he shut the door. As soon as the door closed Morgana straightened, stepping away from his side. Turning he crossed his arms and looked at her. “What’s going on?” 

She leaned down picking up Cavall and cooing over him slightly before replying. Looking him in the eye she sighed. “We have a problem. How good are you at carrying people?” 

////

Merlin was exhausted as he dragged his feet back to Camelot. He hadn’t used that much magic since Nimueh. It was oddly reassuring to know that a single high priestess was not stronger than a band of magicals though. He hadn’t forgotten Morgause was still out there and high priestesses were terrifying folk. 

“Merlin?” 

Spinning on his heel he turned to see a sight he wasn’t exactly expecting. Hovering, yes hovering, a few feet above the ground was a decidedly unkempt Zorel. Her hair was flying loose, wearing only a loose white shirt and a pair of breaches. He opened his mouth and closed it before replying. “So you’re back from getting Mordred to safety then?” 

She nodded. “I flew as fast as I could but, well human’s can’t go very fast if you’re not willing to hurt them.” 

“Ah.” He was too tired to worry about the implications of how powerful she had to be. “Can you give me a lift back into the castle? I’m not sure if anyone is allowed to see me enter or not. I don’t think they’re supposed to see you go in though.” 

////

Arthur stepped into the great hall, several members of the court were in attendance for dinner, likely to hear the latest gossip. He gave a deferential tilt of his head to Uther. “Father.” 

“You’ve found the attackers?” Uther asked sharply. 

“Ser Zorel found and killed them by the time reinforcements arrived. They decided to burn the bodies instead of carting them back. There are no signs of magic. The attackers were deserters from King Cendred’s army.” Arthur replied promptly. 

Uther’s eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his seat. “And the reason for the attack?” 

Arthur didn’t blink, he’d expected the question after all. “They believed they could use the changing of the guard to infiltrate the castle and steal what they could grab. After ransacking what they could find they meant to use the Lady Morgana to negotiate their way out of the castle. We will need to make some changes to the rotation of guards at the front gate, but Camelot is secure.” 

“That isn’t good enough. I want the guards on full alert.” He growled, his eyes darting suspiciously at shadows. 

Frowning Arthur looked at the king, what on earth? They’d covered the use of magic, honestly the attackers hadn’t even used it inside the walls of Camelot. Magic would be the only reason for the added caution, even then it was a bit much. “There was no sign of sorcery, the men who attacked are dead. I watched their bodies burn myself. Our guard is already been doubled, as is standard in the wake of an attack to dissuade any from attempting to take advantage of confusion or damage that may have been done.” 

Standing, Uther slammed his hands onto the table, his skin Arthur realized with a start looked clammy “Then triple it!” 

Arthur was stunned and concerned, something was wrong. Taking a step forward he lowered his voice, keeping his posture deferential. “Are you alright father?” 

Uther gave a violent shiver before dropping down onto his chair. Soon chills seemed to be wrecking him. Arthur stepped to Uther’s side while raising his voice. “Fetch Gaius!”

////

Gaius stepped out of the king’s chambers to face the court. The advisors, Arthur, and other vital persons necessary for the running of the kingdom were waiting in the anti-chamber. Arthur was pacing. Clearing his throat Gaius felt every eye in the room turn to him. “The King is ill, I believe it is the sweating sickness. He is in some pain and chilled terribly, as well as paranoid at the moment. Within the next few hours he will begin to sweat. As the sweating passes he should be more himself.” 

“Will the king live?” Arthur asked, his voice rough. 

He let out a sigh. “Perhaps my lord. This disease has no treatment other than managing the symptoms. If he survives the night he will make it. It will take him or it won’t, there is no way to tell.” 

“Is there anything to be done?” Arthur asked. 

Shaking his head Gaius replied. “I’m afraid not. Once he is past the sweating you will be able to speak to him in case...he does not make it the night.” 

////

Geoffrey of Monmouth had spent his life as the court genealogist. He kept the great library in order, traced the noble lines; but most importantly saw to it that only the true heir to a throne sat upon it. Now his role as genealogist bade him to speak to the king. His request for a private audience with the king now that he was in his right mind had been granted. Knowing that this conversation wouldn’t be easy he cautiously entered the room. 

Uther was laying in his bed, he was flushed, sweat glistening on his face, a waxy sort of quality to his skin. The fire was roaring, the windows closed and warm furs laid on top of him. It was humbling to see so great a man laid low and human. “Your grace.” He bowed. 

“Geoffrey?” Uther wheezed, looking at him with eyes that seemed to have trouble focusing. “Why are you here, I asked for Arthur.” 

Sitting in the chair placed by the bedside he carefully straightened his dark red robes. “There is a matter we must discuss in case the worst happens.” 

“The throne goes to my son. You know that.” Uther looked away from him, clearly dismissing his presence. 

“Yes your grace.” He leaned forward in the chair. “But there are rumor’s that you must address with Arthur, and only you may do so.” 

Uther’s head rolled back so that he was looking at him again. His face was taut and tired. “What rumors?” 

Geoffrey swallowed. “I was sworn to secrecy, I would never have told a soul. But there are rumors that the prince visits the lady Morgana at night. Their servants and the lady’s knight seem to act as couriers of favors. The prince took the lady to his quarters after this latest attack. Once he is king he may select his own wife your grace and as you know, he must not wed the lady Morgana.” 

“You don’t think?” Uther whispered in horror, his eyes widening. 

Shaking his head, Geoffrey was quick to assure the king. “No, the servants, but especially the lady’s knight would not abet something of that nature. The relationship should not be consummated.” 

Letting out a long breath the king closed his eyes, his voice was worn. “You are sure of this?” 

“Yes, the signs are there if you know where to look.” He said quietly. 

“Bring me my son.” 

////

Arthur sat in the chair besides his father’s bed. It was… He didn’t feel regret exactly, he’d made sure with Merlin that Uther wouldn’t survive this despite there being a chance to recover from this disease. But at the same time he’d spent his life trying to live up to his father, to make his father proud, to earn the slightest bit of praise from him. Kara had been right, he did still love the man, even if it was mixed with hate. 

Reaching out he took his father’s clammy hand. “Father.” 

“You will be a good king.” Uther said slowly, opening his eyes to look at him, his voice held a wheeze to it. “But there is something...something you must know.” 

His brow furrowed as he leaned closer, squeezing his father’s hand. “I will rule our people well, I swear it.” 

Uther shook his head weakly. “Not that, Morgana.” 

“What about Morgana?” He felt a sudden urgency, if Uther knew about Morgana’s magic, if he’d told anyone, if he’d made any orders, if he’d already signed a contract for her hand and not told him, the list of fears ran on. Desperately he shifted, he needed the answers. “What about her?” 

A truly pained look filled Uther’s face. “So it’s true.” He gripped back at Arthur’s hand. “You must not wed her Arthur. Promise me you will not pursue her.” 

Confused Arthur pulled back slightly. “Why not? I’d be lucky to have her as my queen.” He was not going to let anyone speak badly of Morgana, he was the only one permitted to do such a thing. Perhaps Merlin if he groveled sufficiently her to forgive him. But not Uther, not the man who’d killed his wife for a son, who’d made her life a living hell. 

Gripping harder Uther’s eyes cleared more than they’d been since Arthur had entered the room. “Goloris is not her father.” 

“No…” he felt sick, the blood drained from his face. His father couldn’t be this cruel, no. 

Uther’s head rose off his pillow’s with his certainty. “I made a mistake, she can never know. But you cannot wed her, she share’s my blood. Promise me!” 

There was a long pause when Arthur dropped Uther’s hand. He sat there watching his father struggling to breath. Arthur stood abruptly and turned and locked the door. Looking back at his father he saw no regret, nothing but a desire for Arthur to understand what he was telling him. Uther looked at him with hazy eyes. “You must let her go.” 

Something inside of him snapped in that moment. Like a rod when strained under a great weight; it had creaked and groaned, looked and sounded as if it would break, but then it broke with a resounding crack of finality. “Tell me, would you have ever told her?” 

“She must not know.” Uther struggled weakly, though his head thumped back down against his pillows. “She could contest your right to the throne, do you understand? She is older than you.” 

He was too angry to feel sick. There was nothing he wanted more than to shout and scream at this man, but he couldn’t. The last vestiges of care for him shriveled and died. “I will rule this kingdom, and I will not do so as you have done. You are an arrogant hypocrite. You murdered my mother, you kept my sister from me, let her feel alone in a castle that held her family! Because of your own sins you have murdered your own people by the hundreds. I do not yet know what kind of king I will be, only what I wish to see for Camelot; but I know I will be a better king than you could ever hope to be.” 

“Arthur!” Uther protested. “I have only done what was best, for this kingdom.” He broke into a rasping wheeze from attempting to raise his voice. 

“You're a liar, and a fraud. When you die tonight, and die you will, know that I will bring magic back to Camelot. I will undo all of the crimes you’ve committed, your legacy will be ash.” Arthur felt his blood boiling. It didn’t matter he would have to stay in this room till Uther took his last rattling breath. He was not going to let this man die thinking his sins were forgiven. 

////

Gwen was standing unobtrusively to Morgana’s left, Kara was to the lady’s right. The two of them had silently bracketed her after sharing a single look. Gwen knew that Kara was letting Morgana grip her hand. 

Looking to her side she met the pale and solemn face of Merlin. He gave her a long knowing look. Reaching out she caught his hand and entwined their fingers. She would be a hypocrite to say she was not glad at the prospect of Uther’s demise. The memories of her father’s execution still played out in her head at night. But she found she did not take joy in it, and she understood the blow this was to her circle of friends. 

There was a creak as the door to the king’s chambers opened. Gwen, along with everyone else, watched as Arthur left the room. Every muscle in his body was tight and coiled, with sorrow or rage she wasn’t sure, but something looked wrong. He spoke without emotion. “The King is dead.” 

He didn’t wait for anyone to say anything, just striding from the room. She caught Merlin’s eye and nodded before moving to follow Arthur. It was easy enough to slip out as the room filled with noise as various men began to speak, orders were given, Gaius rushed into the king’s room. Who would pay attention to Morgana’s lady in waiting? 

The sound her feet made against the stone seemed too loud, the news was spreading nearly as fast she was moving. She could hear it nipping at her heels. It hadn’t taken her long to realize where he would go, it was Arthur, she knew where he would go. There was no light save from the partial moon and the stars as she came out into the training yard. 

She stopped at the edge of the yard knowing not to approach him. Arthur was hacking at a wooden dummy with his sword. His sword hitting the wood with a dull thump, over and over again. Even from here she could see the way his chest was heaving, the silent scream building in his throat. 

Gwen felt the presence of Merlin behind her, but she didn’t turn. “Go, you’re the one he’ll talk to now.” 

Merlin shuffled forward as Gwen realized Morgana, Kara, as well as some of the knights had gathered. Irritation bubbled in her. Turning on her heel she marched up to Sir Leon who was solemnly standing towards the front of the group of men. “You need to get them back into the castle. Give him tonight to mourn, let him take the weight of the kingdom tomorrow.” 

“We just wish to be here for him.” Leon said softly. 

Sighing, Gwen reached out, grasping the chainmail clad arm of the knight. “If you wish to support him, go. Keep the peace in the castle. If he has time to mourn he will thank you for it, perhaps not in so many words, but he will be grateful.” She held his gaze until he nodded. 

It didn’t take long for him to herd the other knights and a few stray servants who’d followed back into the castle. There was a loud cry of wordless rage. Jerking round she saw Arthur bring his sword down onto the wooden post with all of his might, the metal catching and breaking. He stumbled a step only for Merlin to catch him by the shoulders and steady him. 

Cautiously she approached, Morgana trailing just behind her. Gwen didn’t question when Kara remained a respectful distance away, though she was there if needed all the same. She could hear Arthur panting as he stood there, his arms dangling at his sides. She wasn’t sure what she could say, even Merlin was silent as he stood by Arthur’s side. 

“He stole so much.” Arthur finally uttered bitterly. 

Gwen glanced at Morgana who was frowning. None of them had expected this reaction from Arthur. Morgana spoke up with an uncharacteristic hesitancy. “Did something happen, did he say something?” 

“He’s your father.” Arthur turned, his eyes brimming with fury and exhaustion. “You’re my sister and he never told us.” 

“That’s not possible.” Morgana stepped back with a flat chuckle. “You’re joking. My father was Goloris, he let me ride in front of him on the saddle and snuck me sweets. That’s not possible. Uther was lying.” 

Arthur didn’t back down, he just winced in regret. “He made me swear not to wed you, that no one could ever know because you’re older. It gives you a claim to the throne, though a weak one. He tried to make me swear to never tell you.” He spat at the ground. “Why would he lie about that as he died?” 

“No. no. No. no no no no no no.” Morgana took another step back shaking her head. “I don’t believe it, that’s not possible. He can’t be. Don’t take this from me. No.” 

Kara was suddenly there catching Morgana as she turned to flee, or perhaps collapse. It didn’t matter though, the knight caught her and held her as she sobbed into her jacket. 

It was horrible as Gwen stood there, Arthur stood there, shaking in grief and anger, looking at the ground in shame; Morgana sobbing into Kara’s chest with great wracking sobs. Gwen found it fitting that the death of king Uther would end in destruction. It did, after all, feel as though that was all he had brought to the world.

////

Morgana lay with her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. She could feel Kara’s fingers running gently through her hair. The city was in a state of mourning, though they did not know that the prince and the king’s ward were mourning for different reasons. A part of her couldn’t accept that Goloris wasn’t her father by blood. She’d had a happy childhood, he’d taught her as if she was his son. Happy years of following him around, learning to ride, to hold a sword, to read, to understand the running of their land. It felt as if those few years of happiness which she always clung to were being ripped from her. 

“There is more to family than blood.” Kara murmured, Morgana could feel the vibrations as she spoke as well as hear her voice. Her knight’s voice was open and kind, her fingers never ceasing their comforting movement. “I’ve had three fathers. The father I shared blood with Zor-el. The father who accepted me into his house and cared for me as if I was his own, who lost his life for it, Jeremiah. And then the father who chose to care for me as his own even though I was already grown, J’onn. I’ve loved all three of them in different ways, and they’ve all had their flaws, even crimes they’ve committed. Just before I left I learned my father Zor-el had created a plague that would have killed everyone who was not Kryptonian. Every living sentient creature who wasn’t like me dead. All because he placed our lives above others.”

Morgana soaked in the woman’s warmth that seemed to radiate from her as much as the care she showed. “Did you ever forgive him?” 

“What is there to forgive?” Kara scratched at her scalp lightly. “What he did was wrong, it went against everything I believe in. I will never condone what he did. But I understand it, I even understand why he did it. I love him, he’s a part of me that...a part I..I wouldn’t be me without.” The knight took a shaky breath. “But if he’d tried to release the plague I would have done everything in my power to stop him.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” Morgana ran her finger along the seam of Kara’s shirt. “I feel so much pain. Uther took everything from me. He left me alone in this tower, isolated and afraid when I had a brother all along. How could he deny me that?” 

To her credit Kara didn’t reply immediately. “I think...I think it’s like what Ms. Grant said my city was doing during the first large scale attack; they’re afraid, and making decisions from their fear. I think Uther was so scared he let it turn to hate.” There was a slight hint of amusement that colored her tone as she continued, and Morgana didn’t understand. “Or as the master Yoda said, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.” 

Morgana let the words turn over in her mind. “He sounds like a very wise man.” 

There was a slight shift before Kara started giggling. “He’s not real. He’s a character in a story and oh gosh.” She didn’t seem to be able to stop it as her body shook with repressed laughter. “I’m sorry, everything is so awful right now and I’m...it’s just it’s Yoda and…” Kara snorted. 

Slowly Morgana shifted, pushing herself up on her hands she looked down at Kara’s face. Her knight truly was beautiful, her hair spread out across the pillows. Kara was looking up at her with her expressive blue eyes, crinkled round the edges in concern, her mouth a soft line as her amusement tapered off, though her cheeks were still flushed. 

Reaching out, Morgana trailed a finger down the woman’s nose, her lips, her chin, down her neck till she hit the collar of her white shirt. “How is it that you make it so I can breathe?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara’s eyes flicked down. “But you make it so I can breathe as well.” 

Morgana felt surge of affection for this being who lay beneath her. She didn’t bother to hold herself back, just leaning in and pressing their mouths together. Her rage, anger and sorrow eased as she focused on the gentleness of the woman beneath her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Gwen entered. Morgana noticed the swift blush on her friend’s face. There wasn’t much for her friend to be embarrassed by however. While the way Kara and herself were positioned was intimate, they were neither undressed nor on their way to becoming so. She would have smirked at how easily flustered her friend could be if it had been a usual day; however she was too tired, too worn for that tonight. “Gwen, why aren’t you with Arthur?” 

“Merlin is with him.” Gwen approached holding out a piece of thick parchment. “Merlin is why I’m here in part, he enchanted this for you. It will show all those within two degrees of relation by blood if you let a drop of your blood soak into the parchment. You’ll...you’ll be able to know for sure, without a doubt. It was apparently a common enchantment for the noble families before the purge.” 

With trembling fingers she accepted the gift. “Only a part of why you’re here?” She asked hoarsely. 

“I knew Kara would be with you,” Gwen gave a tilt of her head to the knight who was almost as red as her cape. “But I still needed to tell you that I’m here, for whatever you need. You are my dearest friend Morgana, and I am so sorry for what has happened this night.” 

It took a minute for Morgana to swallow down the threat of further tears. “Thank you.” She looked down at the parchment still sitting innocently in her hand. “Would you hand me a hair pin and stay for a moment?” 

“Of course.” Gwen easily stepped to her vanity, picked up a sharp metal hair pin and returned to the bed.

While she’d done so, Morgana had sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She felt shifting and then Kara’s arms wrapped around her, her knight’s chin resting on her shoulder. “You don’t need to do this now.” 

“Yes I do.” Morgana murmured while accepting the pin. With a quick stab she stuck her fore finger with the pin. Breathing in she turned her finger over and pressed the bloody point to the parchment. For a long moment nothing happened, and then the writing began to emerge from the parchment; and the truth was inscribed in ink and blood.

////

Gwen set the tray of hot tea down in front of Arthur. “You’ll feel better.” 

He looked up at her and held her gaze for a while before taking the tea. “What do I do, this...this changes things. Our plans...why did we think we were ready?” 

Merlin made a sound of protest from where he was sitting, on the floor in front of the fire with Cavall in his lap. “We’ll figure it out, why do you think you have us?” 

“About that.” Gwen cleared her throat and looked at the two boys, her boys. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.” 

////

Merlin brushed the shoulder’s of Arthur’s red coat ensuring it was perfect. “You’re going to be a great king.” 

“I can only try to be worthy of my people.” Arthur’s shoulders were back, already weighed by the weight of the kingdom. When he stepped out that door his tasks as king would begin. 

It wasn’t something Merlin envied of him, but he would be by his side through it all. He stepped back and forced a smile on his face. “Well then, you look like a proper king there, just try not to be a clotpole and you’ll do alright.” 

Arthur gave him an unsettling look before setting his hand down on Merlin’s shoulder. “Don’t ever change.” 

////

Arthur strode into the council chamber with his head held high. As one, all of the counselors, advisors, and assorted lords who had a seat on the council stood. He continued towards the chair at the head of the table without giving them so much as a glance. Finally he came to a stop standing before his seat. Looking down the table he saw the men who he would have to replace for the most part, but whom he needed all the same. Sitting he waited for the others to follow suit before speaking. “What is the business of the realm?” 

Lord Bruin in his weighty furs shifted as he spoke, his short grey beard distracting from his balding head. “The pyre for Uther is being built, it will be ready by sundown. With the summer heat nearly upon us the traditional wake is not possible.” 

“My father’s body has been prepared as is customary?” Arthur asked as he leaned back in the wooden, intricately carved, small council throne he sat in. 

“Yes your grace. At the tenth bell the doors will be opened for the wake. All is as outlined in our laws. If I may suggest an additional troop of soldiers for both the wake and the pyre. Your late father had many enemies that would see his final rituals and dignity infringed upon.” The aging lord suggested, his head tipped ever so deferentially. 

Arthur let himself take in the lack of reaction to the man’s words. Seeing there was no disagreement, he turned to Sir. Kay, the master of arms in Camelot. “See to it that my father’s body is not shamed. Provide any additional troops Lord Bruin requests for security today and tonight.” 

“Yes your grace.” Sir. Kay said, though he was looking at Arthur with a speculative gleam. 

Returning his attention to the table at large, Arthur continued. “If there is nothing else concerning the preparations for my father’s pyre and wake, let us move to the next subject.” 

Gaius spoke from his seat. “I would like to implement plague protocol for the next month as a precaution sire. The sweating sickness that took your father could spread quickly if we don’t act soon.” 

There was a series of grumbles along the table. Finally Lord Bruin spoke gruffly. “Out of the question, to do so would prevent the people from attending to the wake of their king. It would leave his death treated without the dignity it deserves.” 

“How great is the threat of the disease sweeping the city?” Arthur cut in sharply. 

Gaius took the opening gratefully. “Great your grace. Uther most likely caught it from one of the ambassadors or perhaps a visiting lord. We do not know exactly what causes it, or how it is passed along but it is spread. With summer nearly at an end we could go into the autumn months with a full outbreak. The death toll would be significant. As royal physician my recommendation is plague protocol.” 

“Very well.” Arthur looked at the advisors, his advisors. “The lives of our people must come first. Therefore I order for the city to be placed on plague protocol. All public gatherings are to be broken up, the taverns closed, the playhouse closed, all entertainments of a public nature closed, quarantine for any who report symptoms, and traffic into and out of the city stopped save for those of a vital nature.”

“Your majesty, you cannot do this.” Sir. Kay protested. 

Narrowing his eyes Arthur stared the man down. “I am king, I can and will do this.” He waited until the man relented. “That said, in honor of my father’s death the flag shall fly below the black for a period of a month. All persons inside of Camelot will be required to wear a band of black around their arm. Those that do not possess such a thing shall be provided one. There will be no banquets or celebrations for that period within these walls. My formal coronation will occur at the end of this period of mourning. Till then I will act as king regent.” 

The lords seemed to settle at this announcement, he could see them accepting his words. Which was good. They needed to be following him because they were not going to like what else he was going to do. “What else is pressing enough to be dealt with on this first day of mourning and cannot be delayed until tomorrow?” 

Lord Cador, a distant third cousin on Arthur’s mother’s side, cleared his throat. “There are several letters to our allies that will need to be sent assuring them that our treaties will not waver. The letters are standard and require only your signature, I will have them delivered to your quarters after this meeting is over if you so please.” 

“Good, what else?” Arthur watched them all carefully. A few even seemed to be thinking, but there shouldn’t have been anything that was grave enough to be attended to on this day. He was proved wrong, or at least his assumptions about what they’d consider of this importance, when Lord Morien spoke. 

“It is a matter of some..delicacy your majesty but one that you should consider.” Morien clasped his hands. “You are a young man and surely have many years ahead of you. But in these times that is not...guaranteed. We have several allies, as well as powerful lords who have daughters who would strengthen our nation if you took them as wife. Of course there is time, but the sooner you began a search for wife the easier the minds of the people would be.” 

Arthur blinked. He...he had not been expecting that to come up so soon. He owed Morgana a new sword. “I will not be taking a wife I do not love.” He turned his attention to the court genealogist. “However that does bring us to what I wish to be my first official act as king. I am aware that this nation needs an heir. I am not immortal, nor am I more than a man. As such, our nation must be protected in the event of my death. For these reasons I am legitimizing my sister. Thus granting her all the privileges of the Pendragon name.” 

There was an instant uproar as the advisors all tried to speak over the top of eachother. Arms waved, several men stood, and through it all Arthur sat waiting for it to die down. It did, finally, with Lord Morien managing to get the others to be silent as he spoke to Arthur. “What do you mean your sister? Uther had no other children. Even if he did none were raised as would be required for a future ruler.” 

Arthur looked to Geoffrey. “It is recorded is it not, that the Lady Morgana, ward of the king, carries the blood of the Pendragon family?” 

The man stared at him before nodding slowly. “It is true, she is the first born child of Uther Pendragon and the Lady Vivian.” Geoffrey continued, though there was a definite hesitance to his words. “Is legitimizing her wise? She would have a claim to the throne as the older child. Though as a woman and as a bastard it is a weak claim, you would make it stronger by doing this.” 

“My father,” Arthur spoke slowly, carefully. “Ruled this kingdom alone for my entire life. It prevented him from riding out amongst his people, kept him a prisoner in his own city. His armies led by generals and myself. No council from a queen. I believe this to have been a mistake. Which is why when I am crowned king I intend for the lady Morgan to be crowned queen beside me. With a queen I will be free to continue to lead our armies, to travel throughout our nation without fear.” 

Looking around at the speechless advisors he continued, his voice full of determination. It didn’t matter that Morgana was going to kill him when he told her what he was doing, he could always point out that it was Gwen’s idea. “It will prevent those who would attempt to control and manipulate, perhaps even steal the throne of Camelot through marriage from succeeding. With Morgana as queen there is far less risk of the throne being usurped by a foreign royal with evil intent. There would also be no risk of some malcontent traitor from using her as a figurehead with which to replace me. It also gives Camelot two royals capable of producing an heir for the kingdom.” 

“And whose child would inherit after you?” Geoffrey asked frowning. 

“That is a decision that can be made when the time comes. But it will give me time to find an appropriate wife, less likely to be caught in the schemes of a threat.” Arthur stood setting his hands on the table before him leaning over it looking his advisors in the eye. 

Sir Kay spoke up, his forehead creased and jaw tight. “This is folly. She should be married to a minor lord as soon as possible.” 

Arthur straightened staring down at his advisors, he was not going to be swayed on this subject. “This is not up for debate. I Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot declare as my first royal act as king that the Lady Morgana be recognized as the legitimate daughter of Uther Pendragon. That all rights, privileges and titles be bestowed upon her as such.” Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the official proclamation already bearing his signature and seal. 

He didn’t wait for the paling lords to speak. “My second act I proclaim my sister, the Princess Morgana Pendragon as Queen Apparent to the throne.” With that he slapped the two pieces of parchment to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick mention that I realized I forgot to mention how amazing Monty Python and the Holy Grail was when I mentioned Arthur movies! Like it's amazing! Just it's alarmingly clever. For instance all the Camelot scenes and jokes are about the British Parliament. The silly insults? Totally not silly! Like elderberries are used to make wine and hamsters are kinda known for having sex a lot, and reproducing a ton. So the insult "Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries." Is literally "Your mom fucks a ton and your dad smells like wine cause he's a drunk." Whole movie is full of those lovely tidbits and I love it. My brothers watched it every day for an entire christmas break when I was three. Mom discovered me standing on a stool with a wooden sword acting out the Black Knight scene with my older brother. According to them she entered as I declared "I cut your bloody arm off." Our mother was not pleased, my brother was grounded and I had my sword taken away. 
> 
> Seriously though, go watch that movie even if you're not an Arthurian nerd it's one of the greatest comedies ever made as far as I'm concerned. It's just golden. Oh and the part where the prince is acting really gay as he tried to escape? Yeah that's not subtext he's legit gay they just had to cut the gay song from the film for time. But like it's on youtube from the musical version of the film and it's a blessing to the soul. And yes he totally is flirting with Lancelot.


	6. A New Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the last chapter! No fear I'll be posting the sequel tomorrow. This is gonna end up being a four part series. Next up is Learning to Rule which is going to be four chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've adored writing it. Your comments have been amazing and I've loved talking Arthurian lit with you guys.

“Nonsense, you’ll need a position and it’s one you’d be good at.” Morgana shifted as she heard a knock on the door. “Enter.”

Merlin ducked in quickly, all fumbling with awkward limbs. “You asked for me?” 

“Finally, I meant to ask you this weeks ago but things have been…” Morgana swallowed the guilt of having been so caught up in helping Arthur prepare for the transition to a new king that she’d forgotten something so important. “I need you to look into helping Kara find a window to her home.” 

He blinked. “That’s powerful magic. I don’t have the training to do such a thing, even if I did the dangers of opening holes between worlds...” 

“She doesn’t even know where her world is.” She felt the tightness of her chest at the thought of losing everyone she loved twice over. “Even if you could find a simple way to locate her world, it would mean everything to her.” 

Merlin nodded his face thoughtful. “I’ll look into it, though it may take time.” 

“That’s all I ask. If you need my magic to aid you, you know to ask.” She said, softening as she let herself hope for an answer for her knight. 

“Of course.” He straightened and stepped back to the door. “I’d best go make sure Arthur hasn’t gone and scuffed his boots or something.” Grinning mischievously he gave a look at Gwen. “You know he’s just the sort of prat to do it on purpose.” 

Morgana smiled genuinely at that, it was true, it was exactly the sort of thing Arthur would do. “I’m afraid it’s too late for that now, it’s time for the ceremony.” 

////

Arthur stood before the doors into the throne room and felt fear. Real, mind numbing fear. The type of fear he hadn’t felt since he was a boy facing his first real battle. Turning his head, he caught Morgana’s equally wide eyes. She was pale, and looked like she was about to shrink away. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

She gave him an unimpressed look, though she seemed to become more present, her posture straightening. “Only for you and Camelot Arthur.” 

“Do you think we’ll succeed?” He couldn’t help it as he asked. It was confusing but he needed...something before he entered the room and let the crown be placed on his head. 

Morgana let out a breath that seemed to shudder through her body before leaving a more poised woman behind. “Succeed or fail we do it together.” 

“Together.” He held out his hand. 

She accepted his hand as he stepped forward to push the doors open. Just as they began to creak open she squeezed his hand tightly. “Till the end.” 

////

Merlin felt a great, overwhelming well of wonder and pride. It felt as if he’d burst from the sheer joy of it all! He lent his voice to the uproar. “LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!” 

////

Morgana cocked an eyebrow as she reached out. Oh so gently she ran her fingers along the high collar of Kara’s shirt. “This is beautiful.” Flicking her eyes up at her, she smiled. “This is why you were so dedicated to learning to embroider?” 

Ducking her head, Kara blushed. “I just...pants are practical and in my world women wore them as often as men. But here only men wear them and I’m just...tired of it? So I thought I could at least make my shirts pretty. I never really cared that much but then...I started to care and...you like it?” 

“It’s beautiful.” Morgana let her hand rest on her knight’s shoulder. “What’s the name of the flower you’ve embroidered along your collar?” 

“Plumerias. They remind me of my mother.” She tilted her head to the side with that gentle smile, the one that captured Morgana’s attention every time she saw it. “If I’m to stay here and well, I realized I needed to care.” 

Morgana blinked, feeling the sudden weight she hadn’t realized she’d carried leaving. Her knight wasn’t going to leave her. “You’re staying.” 

Kara bowed her head just the slightest bit, as deeply as the space between them allowed. “I’m not leaving your side your majesty.” 

“Because I’m queen?” Morgana smirked slightly, her tone teasing. The weight of the crown that still rested on her head a reminder of what had happened only an hour earlier. 

Looking back up Kara’s face was surprisingly serious. “I would still stay if you were nothing. You’ve given me a home. I...I miss my world. But I’d forgotten to live.” 

Morgana ran her thumb along the beautifully embroidered collar one last time before shifting her hand up so that she was cupping her knight’s face. “You will always have a place with me.” Leaning in she gently pressed her mouth to her knight’s. It was gentle and soft, familiar. It was everything she needed in that moment, and everything she could give. 

Smiling, Kara pulled back and offered her arm. “Shall we?” 

“Yes we shall.” Morgana slipped her arm through Kara’s as they began to walk towards Arthur’s quarters. She could feel the strength in the arm hers was threaded through. “I never thought I’d be queen like this.” She mused softly as they walked along the hallway. 

Kara made a curious sound. “How did you think you might be queen then?” 

“Married to Arthur.” She let out a snort. “We’d have killed each other, but he was the best match I could have hoped for. I knew him, knew that he wouldn’t be cruel, that even if we argued and fought he would be my friend. I’m grateful now all things considered, I never truly fancied him. It would have been...awkward.” 

“Maybe some part of you knew he was your brother?” Kara suggested with a slight shrug. “Maybe you two just wouldn’t have worked romantically.” 

Morgana gave Kara’s arm a gentle pull. “Things are better like this. Though I will be getting my revenge on Gwen. She does seem suited for diplomacy don’t you think?” 

“You’re cruel.” Kara joked as they turned around a bend. “But she’ll be an amazing diplomat.” 

She hummed as they reached Arthur’s door. “I’m sure Arthur will be eager to move her into such an appointment.” 

As the door opened, Morgana saw Arthur sitting at the head of his small table, his crown resting on the table before him. “Oh good you’re here. Thought you got lost on the way.” 

Merlin was sitting in the chair to Arthur’s left and was practically glowing. “Since we can have our meetings here now, there’s enough chairs! I mean do you know uncomfortable it was to sit on your chest of dresses, Morgana?” 

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur said while punching him in the shoulder. “Don’t be such a girl.” 

Gwen who was seated to Arthur’s right shifted. Morgana couldn’t see it as Kara led them to the small table, but from Arthur’s faltering expression it wasn’t a pleased one. 

He half stuttered as he backtracked. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a girl.” 

“Hmm, I’d stop now if I were you Arthur.” Morgana said while sitting. She gave Kara a smile as she took the seat beside her. “Now I believe we’re ready to begin.” 

Arthur leaned back in his seat falling slightly more serious. “I’ve asked Gaius to this meeting. I know that he cannot be told everything, but he has served the realm for longer than any of us have been alive.” He tilted his head looking at Kara for a moment. “I think?” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “Uh...depends if you count time I spent frozen...I think? Time is just hard to keep track of. I’m not actually sure how old I am.” 

Reaching out Morgana rested her hand on Kara’s knee. “What matters is that you’re with us.” Turning back to Arthur she spoke with a frown. “Is it truly wise to consult him? He has shown a propensity to do as he sees fit, even if it means undermining his king.” 

“Gaius is a good man.” Merlin spoke up. “I know he’s not perfect, and he made some bad choices.” Looking down at his lap he cleared his throat. “I’ve made some bad choices. But he cares as much for Camelot as any of us here.” He looked around challengingly. “And are we truly going to distrust him for going behind Uther’s back?” 

“Fair point.” Arthur said. “We know where his loyalty lies and it is with Camelot’s people. So long as we rule for their good he can be trusted.” 

Morgana’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I want to know if he knew about Morgause before we trust him.” She still felt conflicted after seeing the woman’s name form out of blood and ink under her mother’s name. “Till he arrives there is another matter that needs to be settled.” 

“What?” Arthur looked up at her. “We’ve already discussed the changes we mean to make and agreed upon our approach. What is left?” 

“What to do about Gwen and Merlin of course.” Morgana couldn’t help the pleased expression on her face as she saw Arthur look at Gwen quickly. “I know how attached you are to Merlin polishing your boots, but if he’s going to continue to be an unofficial advisor it seems rather silly to waste his time with it.” 

Arthur looked actually put out. “You have a point.” 

“Oh don’t look so glum, I’m sure George will make an excellent manservant.” She pushed, that servant and his jokes about brass was the single most boring human being she’d ever met. Arthur wouldn’t last a week without Merlin by his side. 

Gwen spoke up, pulling Arthur out of his pouting. “Perhaps if he were to be Gaius’s apprentice full time. It would give him time to continue his training in magic.” 

Arthur nodded. “That is an excellent idea Gwen.” He turned to grin at Merlin. “Afterall I can’t have just any sorcerer as my court sorcerer can I? Just think of the humiliation if you couldn’t do a spell.” 

“Court sorcerer?” Merlin asked faintly. “Really?” 

“Obviously.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “You’re supposedly the most powerful sorcerer in the world, what better position is there for you? And we’ll need one once magic is back.” 

He spluttered. “I mean, of course, but who’d keep the prat safe when he goes hunting? Or on a quest? Or anything else that’s a stupid terrible idea?” 

“I’m the king! Show some respect.” Arthur grumbled. 

“The royal prat then. But still,” Merlin waved his hands anxiously. “Do you know how often I have to save him?” 

“I’m not that bad!” Arthur protested.

Turning so he was staring at his friend straight in the eye Merlin continued. “Do you think random branches and roots just trip all of the bandits in the world? Or convenient rock slides? Loose belts letting their pants fall down? Magic shields activating in plain view?” 

Arthur gaped at his manservant while Morgana snickered. Regaining her self control, she cleared her throat. “We can just send you out along with him as a physician in training. Arthur and I do rule Camelot now, if we decide Arthur needs a physician to travel with him than that’s what will happen. Royals are supposed to be odd you know.” 

“True.” Merlin accepted, easily relaxing back into his seat. 

Morgana flicked her eyes to Gwen. “For Gwen I was thinking a title of nobility, perhaps Jonkheer? While it is not a title we have used in Camelot, on the mainland it is used, particularly to the north. Then give her a position as a junior diplomat.”

“Under Lord Candor?” Arthur asked curiously. “That could work.” 

“I do not need a title or rank.” Gwen spoke up from her seat. “I am content as I am.” 

Morgana had to resist rolling her eyes yet again; what was with their servants being humble past the point of reason? “You broke an enchantment on Arthur with true love's kiss. Half the beauty of my being queen is that he can marry who he wishes. Unless either of you do not wish to marry each other?” 

Both Arthur and Gwen both blushed looking anywhere but at each other. 

“Exactly.” Morgana caught Arthur’s eye. “And I know you’d do something stupid like just announce you’d chosen her as your wife. That would make you several enemies among our own nobility as well as abroad. First we make Gwen a noble, give her a role with the court. In a year or two you may formally court her and marry. The nobles and foreign royals will still grumble but they will accept it without much protest.” She turned to Gwen. “And if I am to be queen you can deal with holding a role in the court as well.” 

Kara cleared her throat. “It’s true. My aunt was never allowed a child because of her match to a man that was not from a noble house. There are consequences to changing the order of things. And we’re kinda trying to do a lot of changes already.” 

“It doesn’t make the way things are now right.” Arthur grumbled. “My marriage should be a private matter of my heart.” 

“But it’s not.” Morgana replied. “Your marriage is a matter for this whole country. That’s what it means to rule. So suck it up and accept you need to hold yourself back for a year before you may court your true love.” 

Gwen reached out, touching Arthur’s hand, seemingly sapping his frustration out of him. “She’s right Arthur. And it’s fair.” 

“Good, we can draw up the writ of nobility later than.” Morgana reached up lifting her crown from her head and setting it down on the table, it really was incredibly heavy. Though a crown should be heavy, the throne should be heavy, as it was duty in physical form.

Arthur spoke up his voice serious. “There’s a tradition of the ancient kings of Camelot I would like to bring back. Just between us to start, but it can grow as time passes. The use of a round table.” 

“I’ve heard of that. But those are just stories?” Morgana said softly. “Could it even work?” 

He looked around the square table the five of them were sat at. “I would not be king without every one of you. You are my friends.” Arthur looked to Morgana. “My sister. We do this together.” 

“El Mayarah.” Kara said slowly, her lips pulled into a smile. “Stronger Together, my house’s words.” 

Morgana looked to Kara, then to Gwen, to Merlin and finally back to Arthur. “A table where all are equal. I like the sound of that.”

////

Gaius wasn’t sure what to expect when he received word that he’d been summoned by Arthur, but it certainly wasn’t the group he found sitting at Arthur’s small council table in his chambers. He bowed as the guard at the door shut it behind him. “Your Majesties.” 

“Come, join us.” Arthur waved to the open chair between Kara and Merlin. “We would like your advice.” 

He looked to Merlin as he walked to the open chair and took a seat. “How may I be of service?” 

Morgana made a soft sound pointedly bringing the attention to her. “Before we begin I need to know if you knew that Morgause was my half sister?” 

“No.” Gaius shook his head slowly, feeling his age once more. The lady Morgana was like a physical reminder of the mistakes he’d made, or perhaps the ones he still had to make. “I suspected however.”

“Why was I never aware I had an older sister?” Her voice had an undertone of pain, but remained steady all the same. 

Gaius sighed and looked to Morgana for a long moment. “Your mother, the Lady Vivian, was very beautiful when she was young, as you are now. She loved fully and trusted more than she should have. When she was first introduced to the court, before she was arranged to marry Goloris she was courted by Tristan de Bois.”

“My uncle?” Arthur asked in surprise. 

“Exactly so my lord.” He clasped his hands in his lap. “She was young and...foolish. They were passionately in love and did not think of the consequences of their actions. Tristan’s father, your grandfather,” Gaius looked to Arthur, “Found out about their relationship. He had his sights set far higher than a simple noble for his children. Already he had seen to it that your mother was betrothed to Uther. He ordered Tristan to cease the relationship or be cast out of the family.” 

“So he left.” Morgana said tightly. 

Gaius remembered those times when everything had first started to fall apart. “You have to understand family was everything to Tristan. So yes he left, asked for a quest and left Camelot for a year before returning. The lady Vivian was pregnant. It was covered up and when the child was born I smuggled the girl to the Isle of the Blessed and priestesses of the old religion. With Vivian holding magic I knew it was likely the girl had inherited her mother’s gift. Not long after the child was born Vivian was engaged to Goloris. After that as you know, Uther and the lady Vivian had you.” 

“I see.” Morgana looked to the lady knight sitting besides her. Taking a shuddering breath she turned back to Gaius. “Thank you for telling me this.” 

Merlin shifted so he was facing Gaius. “I should be the one to explain.” He waited till he got a nod from Arthur. “I told Arthur, everything.” 

“Merlin!” Gaius looked around panicked. 

“Peace.” Arthur straightened, his eyes boring into him. “I wish to bring magic back to Camelot. I have no desire to kill my friend nor my sister for something they were born with. Or my sister’s knight for what she is.” 

Gaius turned quickly to the woman sitting beside him. She raised her hand and waved with an awkward smile. “Hi, I’m kinda not human?” 

“But..” He turned to Merlin. “You said the potion proved she was human.” 

Merlin looked uncomfortable as he shifted. “Well, see she kinda almost burned Arthur in half and I had to use magic to save him and well….everyone found out about everyone’s secrets.” 

He blinked, that...could have been worse. “Nobody other than you five were involved?” 

“No. We were in my chambers.” Morgana said calmly. She even sounded a touch amused. 

Gaius looked around the table before looking back to Arthur. “You mean it? You wish to bring magic back?” He’d known Arthur was the Once and Future King that prophecy foretold but to see it happening was…

“Yes.” Arthur set his hand on the table. “However Morgana’s visions show a great war. We must not lose our allies or alienate the nobles as we do this. Which means Morgana and I cannot simply change the law. What would you recommend?” 

“The Druids would be the best place to start I believe. They are known as a peaceful and kind people. Order the druids in your kingdom to be left alone. Few nobles or foreign kings would care much about such a change.” 

Gwen spoke from across from him. “Perhaps for those who use magic as children, for healing and such, a simple stint in the stocks instead of death or banishment?” 

“That would make things difficult.” Gaius said slowly. He wished for magic to be legal once more, but they were right, it had to be done with care. “Privately moving them out of the dungeons and some place safe till the people have adjusted to the druids again would be best.” 

Kara nodded. “They could go to Themyscira. All are welcome there. Honestly the population is mainly women, aliens, and magic users at this point.” She bit her lip. “A lot of former slaves too.” 

Gaius had never heard the term alien, he caught Merlin mouthing ‘Fae’ at him before he could ask. Nodding in understanding he spoke thoughtfully. “If you can get them there it would be safer for them. The hate of magic may have been strongest here, but Camelot is not the only place where such a hate lives.” Gaius said, feeling hope. They could save them. It would no longer be him and Merlin trying to save as many lives as they could. Forced to watch those they could not save die. 

Merlin made a small sound. “Um...it’s not exactly on topic but it’s something we need to do something about. What do we do about the dragon in the dungeon?” 

Kara let out a sound of surprise. “You have a Tripedle Curosiananiam?!” 

“A..what?” Merlin looked at her. 

The knight was grinning brightly. “They’re from my home! We used to keep them as companions. They left Krypton when the seas began to boil, the air was too hot on their wings. But they came here?!” 

“Wait...you’re people kept dragons, as pets?” Merlin asked slowly. 

“Of course.” She nodded. “They are highly intelligent, some even can foresee future events, fate that sort of thing. That’s rare though. Often they were left to teach or watch over children. It was considered a blessing to have one choose to become a companion to your house.” 

Arthur cut in. “I’m sorry, we have a what below the castle?” 

////

Gwen found that watching the dragon, apparently it’s name was Kilgharrah, and Kara meet each other was one of the most surreal experiences of her short life. The knight had practically been vibrating the entire way down to the dungeon. The moment she’d spotted the dragon she’d literally jumped at it and was currently hugging it while talking a mile a minute in a language Gwen had never heard before. 

Meanwhile the dragon had made a surprised sound and seemed to be trying to escape the hug like a cat suddenly grabbed by a child. Gwen covered her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping. 

“Merlin!” The dragon’s deep voice boomed around them. “What have you done?” 

Ignoring the panic, Kara laughed while leaping back, and then just floating in front of the dragon...Gwen tried not to think about it and instead concentrate on the woman’s words. “I did not not know there were any of your kind left. I am so honored to meet you great one.” 

Killgharrah’s scaled face tightened. “What is a child of Rao doing on this land?” 

“I fell through worlds.” Kara laughed and reached out touching the dragon as if reassuring herself that this was real. “I thought I was alone on this world. But you’re here.” 

“You should not be here.” The dragon moved away from her. “You are an aberration, you do not belong.” 

Gwen narrowed her eyes, before snapping her neck round to see a truly furious looking Morgana. Cautiously she took a step away from her friend. In fact, Merlin and Arthur were doing the same thing while staring at Morgana wide eyed. Oh, yes Morgana’s eyes were practically burning they were so gold, and where was that breeze coming from? Gwen took another step back. 

Morgana took a step forward. “She’s exactly where she belongs you overgrown lizard.” 

“The witch.” Kilgharrah turned his head to Morgana. “So full of hate, so bitter. Truly Uther’s child.” 

There was a whoosh and Kara was between the dragon and Morgana. The kindness and joy in her voice was completely gone, disturbingly though the smile was still stretched across her face. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Throwing it’s head back the creature began to laugh. “I see, you have challenged fate. Fate won’t be denied.” 

“What do you mean dragon?” Arthur asked after throwing a nervous look at Morgana. 

“Just that.” Kilgharrah said. “You’ve all changed your course, but fate does not like to be challenged. The means and manner of your fates may have changed, but the end is the same.” His rasping laugh echoed around them. “Child of Rao, you cannot fight against fate even if you do not belong here. Your fate is now twinned with this worlds. You should not have come here. Greatness, death, pain, betrayal, it all lies before your feet. Now release me little warlock as you promised. You may not listen, but it would still be wisest to kill the witch.” 

Merlin glanced around at the others clearly uninclined to release the dragon. Kara however spoke. “Release him Merlin.” Her tone was cold. “Kilgharrah, you know what I am capable of, you know my power. Morgana and Arthur are under my protection. If you attempt to kill them I will stop you, and you won’t like the result.” 

“You would stand against you own kind then?” The dragon bared it’s teeth. “Fine, have this cursed land and time. When it all turns to ash I will watch you curse your fate.” 

“Release him.” Kara said firmly, her eyes not straying from the dragon’s. 

Gwen pushed at Merlin’s shoulders, she understood enough of what was happening to know that he should do as instructed. “Go, do it.” 

Merlin threw her a look before grabbing Morgana’s hand, his eyes lighting up gold. Gwen watched as Morgana seemed to catch on quickly, magic visibly pooling round them before with a great whine of metal the collar attached to the dragon snapped apart. They all stepped back quickly as the dragon shook itself. Well, except for Kara, but she wasn’t human so Gwen didn’t bother worrying about her. 

“I will give you some last words of advice young Warlock. Fate will give others the roles needed if they are not fulfilled by those intended for them. Stand strong, and face what comes, you alone have the power to do so.” Kilgharrah turned his attention back to Kara. “And you child of Rao, your path is fraught with pain. Better you had died with your world.” With that he beat his wings down before lifting off and flying up through the crags of the cave and out of sight. 

The wind blew through her hair as Gwen looked at the others. Merlin was pale and sick looking with worry, Morgana standing beside the knight looking as if she did not know what to do. Gwen stepped to Arthur. “You help Merlin, I’ve got Kara.” 

He gave her a grateful smile before stepping to Merlin’s side. Gwen meanwhile approached the two woman standing there. “He was wrong.” 

“No, he was right. Pain follows me.” Kara said bitterly. 

“He wasn’t.” Gwen stepped into Kara’s space and forced her to look back at her. “You belong with us, here in Camelot. It doesn’t matter what fate or some dragon says. I may not know you well yet but I trust you and I know you belong right where you are.”

////

Morgana stood in her room watching as Kara paced back and forth, back and forth, her fingers twitching. She wasn’t a fool, she knew this wasn’t simple anger or sorrow or any other emotion alone. “Kara.” Stepping forward she put herself in Kara’s path forcing her knight to hold still. “Stop!” 

“Morgana.” Kara blinked as if she’d forgotten she was there. “You...I’m sorry I…” 

She reached up catching Kara’s face between her hands. “You are staying by my side.” carefully she brought her head closer leaning their foreheads together. Morgana closed her eyes feeling Kara’s breath skittering across her face. “Your place is by my side, always. I don’t care what some lizard, who thinks there is nothing for hate in my heart, or that I’m going to murder my brother says. He’s wrong, we’ll prove he’s wrong. El Mayarah right? You, me, Gwen, Arthur, even Merlin. The five of us. Together we can do anything. You’ve brought nothing but kindness and hope to this castle. I won’t let you believe you’ve harmed us.” 

“But what if he’s right?” Kara asked in a small voice. 

Morgana shifted giving Kara a quick kiss. “He’s not right. If you weren’t here what do you think we’d be like? I would be alone and afraid, and that’s if I hadn’t had my magic found out. Uther would still be king, spreading his cruelty further. Arthur and Gwen would be pining over each other without hope of ever being together. And as much as it pains me to say it, Merlin would still be trying to save this entire nation by himself. So no, you’ve done nothing but bring light where there was so little.” 

There was the sound of a sniffle from Kara. Morgana dropped one of her hands down so that she could press it against the chest of her knight. “Do you feel this? This is the greatest heart I’ve ever known. You’ve brought nothing but hope to us. Darkness, hate? You’ve brought love.” 

Kara let out a choked sob. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“You never have to find out. We’ll find magic, or some other way. What is fate in the face of us united?” Morgana chuckled, feeling that her eyes were wet with tears she didn’t remember shedding. “You are my knight, mine. And I’m your queen and I command you to stay.” 

“Alright.” Kara nodded against her. “Always, love you.” And then Kara’s mouth was against hers desperately, hot and wet and oh.

Morgana gasped into the kiss as they stumbled backwards to her bed. She wasn’t a fool, she knew where this was going, but she didn’t care. After everything, the fear, the terror, the relief, the pain, being crowned queen; through all of it Kara had stood by, held her as she weathered storm after storm. Gripping tightly to her shoulders she pulled Kara down to the bed with her. “You better not stop.” She panted.

“Are you sure?” Kara pulled back, her eyes dilated, only the rim of them still that beautiful blue. 

Running a hand along the side of Kara’s face Morgana stared at her. She felt her heart flip over in her chest as Kara turned, kissing the palm of her hand. “I’m sure. You’re mine, as I am yours.” 

////

Gwen stood staring at Lord Candor as he read the royal appointment. He looked up at her. “Can you even read girl?” 

“I can read in the common tongue as well as in latin. I can also count and am aware of the rulers, nobles and the alliances between them and Camelot, M’lord.” She didn’t lower her chin as she watched him take her in. 

He stood, towering over her by a little over a head. “Your handwriting?” 

“Passable, I’ve assisted the Queen with her minor letters for some years now.” She replied easily. 

He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “What did you do for the Queen to attain this promotion?” 

“I have served loyally for years.” Gwen said. She knew better than to say anything close to the whole story. 

Lord Candor tapped his foot. “Very well, I know you’re lying to me, we’ll have to work on that. For now sit and write the noble bloodlines and alliances out as far as you know them. We’ll begin in the morning.” 

////

Arthur woke to the curtains to his room being flung open and Merlin greeting him with his usual cheerful greeting. He let out a groan. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be hunched over a cauldron?” 

“Oh, don’t look so glum, it’s your last day of getting this waking.” Merlin sounded far too chipper. “I’ve even polished your crown.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut he wondered if he could imagine Merlin away. It didn’t seem to work, the man had started whistling. Sitting up, he chucked his pillow at Merlin’s head. “Shut up would you.” 

Ducking, Merlin grinned at him. “Nope, you’ve got a busy day ahead of you. After all, you’re king now.” 

////

Morgana ran her fingers along the petals of the roses in the garden. She’d escaped the council chambers for now. They would be reconvening in an hour, and then open court for supplications to the throne. It was exhausting and invigorating all at the same time. A smile pulled her lips as she plucked a rose from it’s bush. Memories of the night before in the forefront of her mind. Hearing the sound of leaves rustling she turned, expecting to see the bright smile of her knight. 

“Hello your majesty.” Morgause gave a short, if slightly playful bow. “It’s been too long.” 

“Morgause.” It took a moment for her to recover from her surprise, but she felt glad to see the woman she knew to be her sister. “I assume you know that we are sisters?”

“You know?” The woman spoke in some surprise, though she smiled approaching further. “I did not dare to hope you would know of our relation.” 

Morgana gave a nod. “Yes, I was given an enchanted parchment used to trace lineages. It made the...pull I felt around you make sense.” She tilted her head slightly. “Also, why you were willing to give up your mother’s bracelet.” 

“How could I not? It is as much yours as it is mine.” Morgause reached out touching her shoulder gently. “I am glad you know, sister.” 

Looking to ensure the rose arbor hid them both, Morgana gestured Morgause to step further out of sight. “Why have you come? You’re a known sorceress, it’s not safe for you to be seen walking about.” 

“Because of Arthur?” Morgause’s face closed off. “Yes, exactly made in his father’s image.” 

Morgana took a half step back from her sister. “He’s arrogant and a complete prat, but a good man. He’s nothing like Uther.” 

Morgause scoffed. “Which is why magic is still banned.” 

“It’ll take time to change things. Hundreds if not thousands would die if we return magic the second day we’re on the throne.” Morgana protested, she was annoyed Morgause would judge them so quickly. 

“After the genocide our people, magical people, have gone through? You support Arthur and believe he will do anything different than his father?” Her lips curled back.

Morgana took a full step back her face hardening. “Revenge would destroy Camelot. And Uther was my father as well as Arthur's, his blood runs in my veins.” She felt her hands clenching in fists. “Things can’t just be better instantly. Trust me, we’re going to change things.” 

“Using the same knights who have hunted and killed innocent magic users, beside the prince who led those forces. This whole country is rotten.” Her sister glared, her eyes bright with fanaticism. “The infection must be cut out before it can be healthy again.” 

“Can you hear yourself? Innocent people would die. Those knights, Arthur, they were following orders. You cannot condemn them for being loyal. Especially when a magic user or beast was attacking Camelot every other week. Of course they believed it was all evil. We have to show them that they were wrong, healing takes time.” 

“So you would choose Uther’s son of your own people.” Morgause stepped back, looking at her in disgust. “I expected better of my sister.” 

Morgana felt her eyes narrow. “I stand with my people, my friends, my brother, I will not throw all of that away for pointless revenge. Uther is dead, we can begin again.” 

“And yet you would leave your people afraid.” 

“I’d leave them to learn that they are safe while my other people learn that magic is not evil.” Morgana felt her eyes glow with magic. “You won’t hurt them.” 

“I see how it is.” Morgause pulled herself up. “You’re no sister of mine. You truly are your father’s daughter.” 

Morgana felt her magic swirling inside of her before throwing her arms out at Morgause. She wouldn’t let her hurt Camelot. Morgause vanished in a swirl of smoke. Gritting her teeth, Morgana lowered her arms as her magic uselessly stirred the bushes. 

“Morgana?” Kara came skidding into the rose arbor with her. “Are you alright? I was with the knights, I came as quickly as I could.” 

She stepped into Kara closing her eyes at the feel of Kara’s arms wrapping around her. “Did you hear all that?” 

“I did.” The knight’s arms tightened around her. 

Morgana curled her arms around Kara’s waist under the cape hanging over the woman’s shoulders. She turned her head into Kara’s neck breathing the comforting scent. “She’ll be back. She’ll attempt to destroy everything.”

Kara held her, her arms warm. “She might come around. It’s new, once she sees what you and Arthur are going to do. Give her time.” 

“You didn’t see her face Kara.” She was so tired of something always going wrong.

“Well, then perhaps you’ll succeed where I failed with my aunt.” Kara rubbed comforting circles on her back. “You’ll have us with you no matter what.” 

Morgana felt her sorrow melting away. “El Mayarah.” 

“And hey, my sister hated me for months after we met. There’s still hope.” Kara nudged the side of her head with her nose. 

Pulling back Morgana couldn’t stop her smile. “You’re right, there’s hope.” She straightened Kara’s cape as she let her emotions settle. “Come on, Merlin and I did something for you. I’m not sure when he had time, but he sent a note to me that it was done during the meeting.” 

////

Merlin looked up at a nervous looking Arthur shutting the door behind him. He cocked his head. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m the king, I can go wherever I want to.” Arthur said giving a quick look over his shoulder before breathing a sigh of relief. 

Looking around Gaius’s rooms Merlin frowned. “Yeah, but why do you look like you’ve got a troll chasing you?” 

Arthur held up his finger at him and glared. “It’s…” He closed his eyes. “Fine it’s George, my new manservant. You don’t understand, he’s too efficient. He’s too respectful and it’s creepy, honestly. All he talks about is how to polish this, how to scrub that, brush that down. It’s so boring Merlin! You were a terrible servant, absolutely dreadful, incompetent, but you weren’t...him.” 

“You’re hiding from your servant?” Merlin felt a snicker building in his throat. “Oh save yourself from the jokes about brass.” 

Arthur looked at him blankly. “He made crown jokes Merlin.” 

He couldn’t help it, laughter bubbled up. He barely dodged the bowl that was suddenly flying at his head. “Oy! Watch it Turnip Head.” 

“Merln. Shut. Up.” Arthur glared. It was remarkably ineffective. 

There was a pointed cough from the door. Merlin and Arthur looked over only to freeze at the sight of Gwen and Morgana staring at them from the doorway, Kara just behind Morgana’s shoulder. 

Merlin plastered a smile. “What are you all doing here?” 

“You said it was ready.” Morgana arched a brow as she stepped further into the room with the others before the door was shut once more. 

“Oh!” Merlin reached over to the scrying bowl he’d been working on enchanting. “I think I can see into your world with this.” He looked over to Kara. “Not totally positive, I haven’t done much with scrying. But if we can figure out where you’re world is we’ve got a chance and finding a way to make a doorway between worlds.” 

Kara was by his side faster than he could see. “Can you really?” 

“Yeah.” He could see the naked emotion in her face and felt guilty it had taken Morgana asking it to think of doing it. Looking over at the queen, he beckoned. “You’re naturally attuned to seeing through time. It should make seeing into worlds...easier. Then I’ll need you to think of a specific memory from your world.” 

Gwen pulled Arthur towards the door and dropped the wooden bar, locking it. “We’ll stay out of your way.” 

“Thanks.” Merlin grinned at Gwen before sitting down at the table. He gestured for Morgana to sit across from him on the opposite bench. “Now Kara, I need you put a hand on each of our shoulders. Then just think of a memory, something...something you can remember clearly.” 

He waited till she’d silently done as she’d been told before breathing out murmuring the enchantment under his breath. He felt Morgana’s magic easily mixing with his. Then he felt a hook in his navel. His eyes flew open as he stared at the bowl. The water shimmered before showing a version of Kara that was...different. What on earth was that outfit? He recognized her crest on it. She was eating some sort of food next to a pretty brunette woman. There wasn’t any sound but he could feel the love between the two of them. Ah, the sister probably. He felt it shimmering and forced more magic into it. Gosh, Kara seemed so much younger, freer in the scene. Immersing himself into the magic he tried to feel where this was. 

With a gasp he and Morgana released the magic panting as they watched the water steam up from the bowl that was now boiling. He caught Morgana’s eye and knew she’d realized as well. He looked up at Kara a bit nervously. Merlin bit his lip. “Um...you’re in the right world.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “No I’m not.” 

“Wrong time.” He winced slightly as he saw understanding crossing her face. “You’re in the past.” 

“Kara?” Morgana stood reaching out and gripping the arm of the knight. 

She just stood there for a long moment before laughing and crying at the same time. “Thank Rao, I thought...oh Rao I thought.” Kara gave a great heaving gasp before letting herself be pulled into Morgana’s arms where she promptly fell to pieces. 

Merlin stared wide eyed in horror as he jumped off his bench and backed up. He didn’t know how to handle this. Was there a way to handle sobbing women who could break you in half? Either way he was more than willing to leave it to Morgana. He realized Kara was gasping out words as she sobbed, her fingers gripping the sleeves of Morgana’s dress tightly. 

Amongst the noise he realized the gist of it. She’d feared they weren’t looking for her. She’d been afraid she’d been abandoned. But they hadn’t, they just didn’t know she was gone. Afterall they weren’t alive yet to know. The time during which they could miss her hadn’t happened yet. He felt his heart clench in sympathy. Somehow he could tell that this...this was a good thing. She was being given back something, if he was to try and put it into words he’d say it was her faith that her love was truly returned by her family and friends. 

He didn’t resist when Gwen pulled him and Arthur out of the room, Kara deserved privacy for this. Merlin looked at the solemn Arthur and accepted what was going to be asked of him. 

“Can you get her home?” Arthur asked lowly. 

Merlin thought about magic, what he could do, what he couldn’t do, the limits he didn’t even know yet. “I don’t know. But I can try.” 

“That’s all we can ask.” Gwen squeezed his shoulder while lacing her fingers together with Arthur’s. “She has a home with us till then.” 

He nodded in understanding. “Come on, we’ve got to return his royal Prat-ness to his servant.” 

////

Kara sat on the top of the tallest tower of Camelot and stared at the stars across the sky. It was beautiful, the cold didn’t bother her, even with the breeze. Under her hands she felt solid rough stone. She could breathe. Closing her eyes she listened to Morgana’s heartbeat. She was with Gwen, talking about court dresses. Stretching her senses she took in more. Arthur was trying to teach Cavall to sit. Merlin was getting lectured by Gaius. This...this was a good place. Letting her senses come back to her current moment, her own presence felt whole. 

When was the last time she’d felt whole? Not since she’d first started to realize she wasn’t getting home from this place. It always been silly, but as the years had marched on the tiny voice in her head telling her that nobody would care if she disappeared had gotten louder. But it had been wrong. Alex didn’t know she was gone because Alex hadn’t been born yet. Tilting her head back, she turned her face to the sky.

Opening her eyes she found Mars. “You would make this your home wouldn’t you J’onn?” She stared in awe at the beauty of the sky filled with thousands of stars, no light pollution save for torches to take away from the glory of it all. Her ears picked up the sound of Morgana laughing. Kara felt a soft smile pull at her lips. “But then, this is already my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a confession to make. If I had to pick one fandom/series/books/world/ect over all others, I would go with King Arthur hands down. I mean, King Arthur is like...I was obsessed as a child. I wrote a twenty-five page masters level essay on the religious themes in The Mists of Avalon in university. Which side note, like go read that book. It’s the Arthurian legend from Morgana’s point of view and is feminist and wonderful. Though if it comes in an abridged version it might be worth reading that...like so much religious lecturing in Morgana’s priestess sections. But it contains the Lancelot, Arthur, Guinevere threesome you never knew you wanted. 
> 
> But like if there is one subject on which I rule in all things trivia it’s Arthurian legend. So naturally I obsessively watched Merlin. I also co-wrote and performed in a production of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. There was also the unfortunate instance of turning a balled of Tristan and Isolde into a rap...I’m way to white for that to have ever been a good idea. Point being, I adore the legends. So throughout this fic there’s just going to be shit from like really old manuscripts thrown in. Like I know the name of Arthur’s horse, and his dog, and his spear. Yes these are all named officially. Oh and did you know in the oldest versions of the story he had multiple wives? Cause he totally did! Also I thought it was awesome in Merlin they had Merlin’s dad be a Dragon lord. Cause in the old stories his dad was an Incubus. So like, magical daddy totally canonical. 
> 
> And then various episodes payed homage to different legends and I adored it. I mean obviously I had issue with how they handled Morgana, but I enjoyed it. A lot of my fellow students in the english department thought it was odd I liked the show because of how many liberties it took. Seriously though that was the best part. Do you know how many near identical versions of King Arthur there are? Of course you have your outstanding tales that others are based on. Such as Le’Mort de Arthur, The Once and Future King, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, some of the ballads are particularly excellent as well. But generally there are only so many times you can read the Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot love triangle before you want to murder the uncreative idiots who rewrote the same damn thing. 
> 
> So I found the show Merlin refreshingly creative. Also how they used Uther was fabulous. I mean the only other version that really gave him significant screen time was the crappy King Arthur movie from like the eighties/nineties. I mean I never needed to see a scene where Uther in full armor had sex...like dear god there is taking symbolism too far. There was a whole theme in that movie that armor represented brotherhood and loyalty as a knight. So anytime anyone wasn’t wearing armor they were betraying those ideals. Thus of the more than one sex scenes, Lancelot and Gwen doing it in the woods was the only non cringe worthy one with full armor. Do not watch that movie, it’s horrible. Really, like the Disney movie based on the first part of The Once and Future King is the best Arthur film.


End file.
